Yugioh Sex Monsters
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Along the same vein as Pokegirls and other lemonized versions of properties comes Yugioh Sex Monsters. Sexy duel monsters, a duelist academy, and the conflict of unseen forces wishing to exploit the lust for themselves. What more could you ant?
1. Intro

**And here we have another addition in the line up of sexual versions of exiting games, this time Yugioh. The idea for this can be credited to rangers21A, one of the original Knights of the Smut Table. The specifically sexual kinda of cards will be the following card types: slut, yaoi, yuri, furry, futa, cunt boy, loli, and shota cards. Normal kinds can also be used.**

* * *

 _"So many humans, so much desire." "And so much restriction, even now." "And are we to not restricted? It manifests differently, in squabbles and in rage, but does it not hold us back?" "Perhaps it does, but we are at least aware of the factors, aware of the world. These humans are unsure of so much, and still they poke at the line with no idea if they'll break it." "Or break themselves."_

 _"Are you sure these are the proper pawns for our chess game? Are you sure they'll cooperate with us?" "Oh I doubt they'll cooperate, but they're the perfect beings for our game. They've been playing our game for quite awhile without knowing it." "And is it not cruel of us to begin puppeting them around? Our we not cruel as we mock them for being if we do?" "Have you grown so weak as to value them above us?"_

 _"Well obviously they aren't nearly as powerful nor important as us, but they are still sentient are they not?" "Oh to hell with their 'sentience'. They've wasted it. They have not earned it. We had to fight for it. We had to earn it. And so now we are their betters, and I see no reason not to use that power to settle our dispute. If you like, you could simply forfeit now if you're so worried about them." "No, you won't be getting the best of me with tricks like that. The games will begin soon."_

* * *

Molly Tabufa sat alone on the boat meant to take her to the dueling academy. It was only recently that dueling became a phenomenon that could make enough money to be a career, thanks largely to a man named Unihol, the current champion duelist. He'd actually set up the dueling academies to begin with, as he had enough money to burn even after buying his own private island.

Molly was nervously looking over her cards, going over strategies in her mind. She'd never actually forgotten a strategy in the middle of a duel, but the thought of doing so on the first day at the school terrified her. As she looked over her cards, engrossed in thought from the artwork of the card and the stats beneath them, she felt someone sit down next to her and jumped in surprise.

Looking next to her, Molly saw that another girl had sat down, "Um..hi?" She greeted. "Hey," The girl said, "Sorry if I startled you, just needed to find an empty seat and you were the first person I found sitting by themselves." Molly blushed lightly at this, but easily hid this, "It's fine. I just didn't see you coming was all, I was looking at my cards." She said.

"Cool, what kind of deck have you got?" She asked, "Names Cassidy by the way." "Molly," She introduced herself, "And I uh.. I tend to use futa cards, some warriors to." "Nice, not many futa duelists," Cassidy said, "I use yaoi cards personally, with some fairies thrown in as well." "Yaoi cards?" Molly asked, confused. "Don't just me," Cassidy said, starting to blush lightly as well, "They're cute. And strong if you can get the right combo set up. If you wanna judge someone, feel free to judge my brother. He specializes in furry cards."

"And they're great." Came a male voice from the seat behind Molly and Cassidy's. Cassidy rolled her eyes as Molly turned around and looked over at the guy behind her, presumably Cassidy's brother. "Anton," He said, reaching over the back of the seat to shake her hand. Molly shook his hand, "Molly." "I know, I've been back here listening." Anton said.

"Sorry, by brother's a creeper." Cassidy said, annoyed. "I'm nothing of the sort, I'm just keeping an eye on you so you don't try sneaking into the guy's bathroom again." Anton said. "Ugh, one time like five years ago and I never hear the end of it. Like you never tried peeking in on the girl's shower." Cassidy said. "Actually no, no I haven't." Anton said, a bit of smugness in his voice.

Molly giggled at this, both of them looking over at her. "Sorry, I just find stuff like this funny." Molly said. "What stuff?" Anton asked. "Family bickering stuff," Molly said, "No siblings myself, not sure why siblings are so geared towards argument, but it's just funny to watch for me." Cassidy smirked, "Well stick around us and you'll split a side when I start kicking Anton's ass in a duel."

"Peh, like that's happening. Who won five straight duels in a row before we got here?" Anton asked. "That was cheating and I fucking know it." Cassidy said with a glare, "No one has that may cards set up that quickly for that many rounds." "Or I'm just great and you're really predictable." Anton said. "We'll figure that out when we get to the academy and I start rising up the ranks." Cassidy said.

Molly watched the two continue to bicker. She wondered about the ranking system. She wasn't sure if there actually were ranking systems at the school, but wouldn't be surprised if there did turn out to be. She looked down at the top card in her deck, which was currently Futa Warrior, one of her favorite cards for its versatility. It played a part in about a dozen different duel strategies she'd made.

She looked from her cards to the window again, seeing that the island was approaching from the distance. Soon, they'd be on an island built for sex monster dueling. Molly's nerves about failing were eclipsed only by her excitement to show her skill as a duelist when she got there. She was going to show everyone what a futa duelist could really do.

* * *

 **Sorry there was no actually doing in the first chapter, but I figure you've gotta set things up first. Just for the sake not being called out for convenience, I do actually have a concrete set deck for all these characters, and will not, at any point, simply make a card up for them to use to get them out of a bind. If you like, I can put the list of the decks up in a chapter to show this fact.**


	2. Begin Class

Molly, Cassidy, and Anton walked into the academy together. It was huge, bigger than any of them had actually been expecting. It seemed Unihol had really gone all out when he had set these places up. There had to be a few hundred other students, and the towering building could definitely hold them all. Impressive as it was, knowing she had so many people to compete with did a bit of damage to her confidence in her abilities as a duelist and her chances of actually making it to a point that she could make any impact at all.

But these were thoughts she'd been having since she chose this path in the first place, and it was her policy to ignore them, and if they came back, she would ignore them harder. She'd heard people tell her that this was not a good way of dealing with her problems, but she'd yet to hear anyone suggest another way she could quickly and painlessly get rid of her negativity. Perhaps she was missing the point, but she didn't care.

Molly and the other students were ushered into a massive auditorium so the school could begin its orientation of them. The tall blue haired woman speaking to them explained all the basics of how their school would work, dorms, placement and rank, schedules, etc, and then for some baffling reason attempted to explain to them how exactly a sex monster duel was fought. Molly couldn't imagine anyone had made it here without knowing how to duel, but upon seeing more than one student around her taking notes on this, she suddenly felt just a bit better about her chances.

The process was simply. Both duelists had a set amount of points at the start, normally 3000 but they could vary from duel to duel. When they reached zero, you lost. Every monster had a number of stars, and if a monster was six or above it required a sacrifice of a lower stared card to summon. Every monster was also classified under an element, fire, water, earth, wind, light, and dark, as well as a card type, which were warrior, spellcaster, fairy, beast, machine, spirit, fiend, dragon, beast warrior, fish, winged beast, insect, slut, futa, loli, shota, femboy, yuri, yaoi, furry, virgin, C-boy, sub, and dom. Every card had a skill and endurance stat, and some had special abilities.

When two monsters clash, or in other words, begin fucking, they chip away at each others endurance stats, their skill stat determining how much they take away at a time. Whenever one of the monsters endurance stat is worn to zero, the amount of skill they have is subtracted from the monster they just beat and dealt as damage to the duelist's points. Monster abilities, trap, spell, field, magic, and equip cards all severed towards weakening the opponent or their monsters in some way. Up to three sex classes could be happening at once.

When the explanation was finished, they began calling people down for practice duels to demonstrate, help people get used to the mechanics of the game, and aid in determining what dorm they would be placed in/what rank they were given. While Molly and Cassidy waited for their battle, they watched Anton get called down for his against a guy with named Korrin.

Korrin looked tall, but it hard to tell from where Molly was watching from, and hard to tell his body type from the baggy clothing he was wearing. He did have long hair though, which was hard to miss. He stood opposite from Anton, each given what looked like a desk to place their cards on. Molly had heard about these machines, holographic devices to turn their duels into watches events. They'd been invented by, shocker, Mr. Unihol, and were the main reason that dueling was now a viable career path instead of just a pastime hobby.

Both drew the seven cards for their hand, and a coin flip gave Anton the first move. He summoned Kitty Kat [4 stars, earth, furry, skill: 1000, stamina: 2000]. In front of him appeared a purple haired neko girl with decent sized breasts and nothing on stave for see-through stockings and long gloves. He placed two spell/trap cards face down and ended his turn.

Korrin placed his monster faced down with no spells or traps before ending his turn. Not remotely dump enough to fall for something like that, Anton flipped up one of his face downs, a spell card called Booty Call, letting you special summon any monster from your deck to the field so long as you had a monster of the same type on the field already. Anton used this to summon a card called Lisa [4 stars, earth, furry, skill: 1000, stamina: 1500]. While her stats were a near carbon copy of Kitty Kat, her appearance wasn't. She to was a neko girl, though she was clad in a purple bikini as opposed to completely naked like Kitty Kat.

When she was on the field, her and Kitty Kat's ability activated. They rushed over to each other, hugging, kissing, and the combining automatically. Molly had known machines could auto-fuse, but didn't know other monsters had this ability. The result was Tigress Woman, a tall, darker skinned tiger neko girl with a white color and matching body suit, though it was unzipped at he top to show off her large C-cup breasts [8 stars, dark, furry, skill: 3000, stamina: 2500].

Finally, he flipped over his other face down, revealing an equip card called Furry Collar. The existing collar on Tigress changed, growing spikes, and boosting her skill and stamina by five hundred points. Confident that Korrin would think twice about attacking now, he ended his turn. Korrin smiled, summoning Sexy Witch [4 stars, dark, spellcaster, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000]. She appeared like a classic RPG style mage, minus any clothing.

Her stats weren't enough to handle Tigress Woman at all, but then Korrin turned over the first monster he'd placed, revealing Slutty Schoolgirl, a light skinned girl with long red hair, a skirt too short to cover anything, black stockings, and nothing covering her B cup breasts [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 300, stamina: 500]. The girl's usefulness came from her ability however.

She appeared on the opposite side of the field, sneaking up behind Tigress Woman and reaching around her, finding her large tits and moving one hand to finger her. She was acting as an equip, removing Tigress Woman from action entirely. This let Sexy Witch go at Anton directly, blowing him a kiss that reduced his points from 3000 to 1500. Molly's jaw dropped at this. Anton had probably been ready with a spell card in hand in case the face down had had an ability to destroy Tigress, but no one had seen this maneuver coming.

Anton drew, summoning Battle Ox. An armor clad anthro ox with a battle axe appeared on the field [4 stars, earth, beast warrior, skill: 1700, stamina: 1000]. He sent Battle Ox into a clash with Sexy Witch without even thinking. The ox man's armor and weapon vanished and he walked over into the center of the field, picking up Sexy Witch and thrusting his ten inch ox cock into her.

If nothing else happened, no spells, traps, or abilities, he'd have definitely won, but it was Korrin's turn now. He sacrificed Slutty School Girl in order to summon Rhaxion Lily [6 stars, plant, earth, skill: 1600, stamina: 2000]. A busty naked blond girl who's lower body seemed to become a plant with several twisting vines appears. She used her ability, which let her attack the opponent directly so long as she wasn't in a class.

Her vines dove into the ground, bypassing the clash in the middle of the field and rising up and burying themselves in Anton's pants. He yelped, twitching slightly as his points dropped to zero. Molly wondered if he'd actually felt the vines or if it had just been a reflex. And if he had, had the vines gone for his cock or.. the thought nearly distracted her from noticing that she was being called up for her practice battle.

Her opponent would be Cassidy.


	3. Mistakes Were Made

Molly stepped down and stood on her side of the dueling platform across from Cassidy. The thing looked so much bigger from down here, and she couldn't help but feel a bit smaller in the eyes of so many people watching her, as well as a bit nervous to see what people thought of her cards. There was a bit of a stigma against futa and C-boy cards, and she hadn't thought she would have to be outed as maining such cards in front of the entire student body. She felt stupid for not planning better. Maybe she could have made a second deck to use for the first duels.

Still, it was a bit exciting to finally get to use one of the great big hologram dueling fields. She'd only ever dueled with the basic boards that anyone could buy cheap, watching the duels play out in 2D, or for those truly desperate, just playing without the tech at all. This would be her first time seeing her cards in their full physical forms, and the thought of seeing them is what kept her from panicking.

They both shuffled their decks and drew their first seven cards. Cassidy got the first turn, playing Bio-Mage [3 stars, light, fairy, skill: 1150, stamina: 1000]. On her side of the field, a tall, orange skinned human-like monster with a long cloak that seemed to form wings appeared. It was hard for Molly to tell if the monster was male or female, not that it actually mattered one way or another. Cassidy placed a face down card and ended her turn.

Molly took a deep breath and took her turn, summoning Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200]. A pale skinned futa girl with dull pink hair and a school uniform appeared. Her skirt was pulled up to keep her six inches visible, essentially making her naked below the waist save for a pair of black stockings. She placed two cards face down and ended her turn.

Cassidy drew, sending Bio-Mage against Futa School Girl. Bio-Mage threw the cloak off, revealing that it was an extremely feminine male, and walked over to Futa School Girl, pushing her down and beginning to ride her cock, moaning as his own throbbed against her. Molly bit the inside of her cheek. With their stat differences, Futa School Girl would definitely win, either next turn or the turn after, so Molly had to have something planned.

Sure enough, she summoned a second monster, Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500]. A tall, buff man clad only in metal helmet and greaves and gauntlets, letting his large muscled form and seven inch rod be visible, appeared. Cassidy turned over her face down, a spell card called Friend In Need. It allowed Cassidy to send a second monster in to fuck alongside her first. It was a fairly basic card, but always a bit of a bitch to deal with.

Yaoi Knight got behind Futa School Girl, thrusting into her pussy from behind. The students watching gasped, likely due to the common belief that Yaoi monsters could only be used to fuck male monsters, when the Yaoi label was just given to masculine cards, basically just the generic man class. Cassidy's turn ended, as did the battle. Futa School Girl was defeated, her cock erupting with cum as she cried out, filling up Bio-Mage and vanishing from the field. Molly took 1150 damage as she vanished, dropping her from 3000 to 1850.

Molly swore mentally, but thankfully had a failsafe for if that had happened. The first was a trap card called Sex After Battle. It was activated the moment a battle phase ended. Both players were to choose one of their face up monsters and banish it from play. Molly had none, so it basically just forced Cassidy to get rid of one. She sighed, getting rid of Bio-Mage.

Molly drew, summoning Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600]. A light skinned, long haired brunette in a maid outfit that did nothing to hide the bulge at her crotch appeared. Molly played Beck N' Call, a spell card that let her summon Futa Maid's sister card, Futa Servant [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600]. A mocha skinned futa in nothing but a light purple bikini with her eight inches sticking out of it and a white bow on her head appeared.

Molly flipped over her other face down card, Futa Shot, a spell that would increase the skill of a futa type monster by 1000 for one battle. She used it to take Futa Maid from 1200 to 2200 and sent her against Yaoi Knight. She gave a polite bow before bending the knight over, lifting her dress, and stuffing her six inches inside roughly, the knight moaning at the feeling. Before her turn ended, Molly used Futa Servant's ability to place two pleasure tokens on herself.

Cassidy drew, summoning Shatiel [5 stars, light, fairy, skill: 500, stamina: 2000]. What looked like an angelic knight in golden armor appeared on the field. Cassidy then sacrificed him to summon a better monster, Yaoi Angel [7 stars, light, yaoi, skill: 2000, staminal 2500]. The man appeared completely naked, and insanely buff, with long white angel wings spreading from his back. He was primed for battle, not needing any perks or abilities to handle the only other monster on the field: Futa Servant. He jumped, flew, and dropped on top of her, pinning her down and thrusting hard into her pussy.

Her turn ended and Yaoi Knight was defeated, grunting in pleasure as he came from the rough futa fucking. Cassidy took 700 damage to drop her to 2300 as Futa Maid's skill returned to 1200. She was still in the lead though. Molly bit her lip as she drew. If she used the pleasure tokens and sacrificed both futa cards, she could summon one of her real heavy hitters, one of the Futa Hero cards. But no.. she didn't want the whole school to see one of her best cards just yet.

She used the pleasure tokens, getting rid of them to special summon Futa Warrior [6 stars, earth, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800]. A busty blonde futa in bronze armor with a sword on her back and much different kind of sword visible between her legs appeared. Molly played one final trap: Futa Party. If the user had three face up futa monsters, they could destroy one of the opponent's face up monsters.

Yaoi Angel was destroyed instantly, and with her having no other monsters or face downs on the field, nothing stopped Futa Warrior from using her ability, which let all futa monsters attack together. Useful during a battle, but a game ending move against someone with no other cards left. The three futas rushed forward with a combined skill of 4000, leaping up at molly and yanking her pants down so they could plug all three holes at once, her points dropping to zero as she was left dazed by the experience.

The two girls gathered their cards, and Cassidy fixed her clothing, and went over to each other. "That was great!" Cassidy said. "Thanks, wasn't sure I'd be able to get passed that Yaoi Angel of yours. My plan was to keep your focus off of Futa Servant entirely, but then I drew Futa Party so-" "No, I mean that triple fucking!" Cassidy said, "I could actually feel all three of them in me."

"Oh.." Molly blushed lightly. "Oh, the duel was totally awesome to, I'm just still shocked we can actually feel those holograms." Cassidy said. Molly nodded, "Yeah, kinda wish I'd gotten a direct attack on me now." She joked. The two laughed as they returned to their seats, immediate teasing Anton and asking how the vine fucking had been now that they knew he'd felt it. He turned a dark shade of red and tried to ignore them as they watched the rest of the duels.

* * *

After the duels were finished, the students were all assigned to their dorms. Molly and Cassidy ended up taking bunk beds with each other, neither wanting to risk getting stuck with someone they really didn't like since they already knew they got along with each other. They spent most of the night talking about each other's cards and techniques and perhaps some of it actually sleeping.

The next day was more practice duels, though this time the students were allowed to choose who they dueled, several fields set up throughout the large auditorium for duelists to pair off and gain points throughout the class as they won duels. As Molly and Cassidy looked around for someone to duel, considering dueling each other again so Cassidy could get a chance to redeem herself, Molly saw a guy, tall, short light hair, with a white coat on.

On a whim she walked over and challenged him to a duel, only learning from Anton after they'd gone to the opposite sides of the field that she'd just challenged Price; the highest ranking duelist in the school at present. 'Welp,' Molly thought as they both shuffled and drew their starting cards, 'At least I'll probably get a chance to see how the holograms feel today..'


	4. Crash and Burn

Molly felt like an idiot for just waltzing up to the highest ranking duelist and challenging him. Sure, she hadn't known, but the others had and she could easily have asked. She really needed to think things through better. She made a mental note to herself to start paying more attention, adding it to the pile of fifteen or so other mental notes of the exact same thing.

Molly and Price both drew their starting cards. "You can go first." Price said, Molly nodding and summoning Futa Demon [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500]. A purple skinned girl with matching horns and orange hair that reached the floor appeared. She wore nothing but red stockings and matching high heeled boots, letting her stiff, eager, eight inch member remain in full view with a smile on her face. Molly played one card face down and ended her turn.

Price summoned NK Scientist [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1900, stamina: 400]. A pale skinned, naked woman with blue hair tied back in a ponytail, large breasts, and a blue slime that seemed to be clinging to her body at various locations, seemingly attached parasitically, appeared on the field with an impish grinned. He placed two cards facedown and ended his turn.

Molly summoned Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200]. The pink haired futa in half of her school clothes appeared on the field, her eyes wondering over NK Scientists body, seemingly impressed. Molly turned over her face down, Futa Shot, and placed it on Futa Demon to increase her skill to 2700 for the battle she then entered with NK Scientist.

The moment Futa Demon stepped over, one of Price's face downs flipped over. NK Illusion: If battle is declared on an NK Monster, re-direct the attack to an opponent monster. Futa Demon's eyes glazed over as though she was hypnotized, and she turned with a lustful grin to Futa School Girl. Futa School Girl backed up, hands out to try and stop Futa Demon, who tackled her to the ground and hilted her massive cock inside of her pussy, moaning as she fucked her.

Futa School Girl groaned as she was fucked, Molly's turn ending. Price summoned NK Zoey [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 2000, stamina: 0]. A naked woman with a spiked dog girl, tattoos along her arms, a blue Mohawk, and intense fuck me eyes appeared on the field, licking her lips in anticipation as she watched Futa Demon railing Futa School Girl. Price used NK Scientist's ability, discarding a card from his hand to summon another monster, in this case, NK Anios [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200].

A purple skinned woman with ling red hair appeared, tentacles covering her body. It was hard to say if they were her tentacles exactly, but they were certainly occupying all of her available holes. Price turned over his remaining face down, Polymerization, using it on NK Scientist and NK Anios. NK Scientist's slime left her body, merging with Anios's tentacles. Whether they'd actually been hers or if they were just fucking her, now they were definitely coming _from_ her, now slick black tendrils of slime that also formed a skin tight suit around her. Said tendrils lifted NK Scientist, binding her to the new Anios's body and stuffing her pussy and ass with them.

NK Shoggoth [7 stars, slut, dark, skill: 2600, staminal: 1400]. Price ended his turn. Futa School Girl screamed as she came, vanishing and knocking Molly's points down to 1500 as Futa Demon was covered in the school girl's cum, her front painted white as Futa Shot wore off. Molly bit her tongue. Attacking NK Shoggoth wasn't possible now. With no face downs, it was safe to attack Zoey, but just in case, she summoned Futa Seductress [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1200, stamina: 2000]. A red skinned futa with four horns around her head, long black hair, and fishnet legging appeared.

Molly sent Futa Demon at NK Zoey. To her surprise, the battle went off exactly like it should have with no sudden abilities from NK Zoey stopping the attack. Futa Demon pounced on NK Zoey, pinning her to the floor, lifting her legs over her shoulders, and fucking her mercilessly. NK Zoey moaned in pleasure, cumming almost instantly and knocking Price's points down to 1300.

Unfortunately, NK Zoey did have an ability. When defeated, she could be removed from play to destroy a monster on the field. Futa Seductress crossed her arms in disappointment as NK Zoey appeared behind her, grabbing her and pulling her off the field with her. Molly was completely exposed, and it was Price's turn. He declared a direct attack, NK Shoggoth grinning eagerly.

NK Shoggoth moved over, the slimy tendrils pulling Molly's clothes off of her. The bound former NK Scientist was held upside down, burying her tongue inside of Molly's pussy as the other tendrils forced into her from behind. Molly groaned, squirming where she stood. She expected it to only last a few seconds like it had to Cassidy and Anton; but instead the duel monster fucking lasted a full three minutes until she came, crying out from the intensity of the climax.

NK Shoggoth giggled as she vanished from view, Molly's points dropping to zero and ending the duel. Molly panted hard, and reached for her clothes to re-dress herself quickly. "Fuck.. that was.. crazy.." She managed to get out. She looked up at Price, who she now noticed had two girls standing to the side waiting for him to finish his duel. He looked back at her, and must have seen the disappointment on her face, because he said, "Don't feel too bad about losing. There's only so much you can do when you haven't learned about duel spirits yet."

And with that, he turned around and walked off with the two girls. Molly stood up, fixing her clothes and watching Price walk off. Cassidy came over to Molly, asking her if she was okay, and more to the point, how it had felt when NK Shoggoth had taken her. Molly didn't answer, and instead turned to Cassidy with a question of her own. "What are duel spirits?"


	5. Spirit Research

Molly didn't often forget things. As far as she was concerned, this was more often than not a bad thing, as she had trouble letting things go, and had gotten into more than a few... altercations with others because of not being able to look passed something they had said, even if it was unintentional. Regardless, the moment class was out for the day, Molly's objective was to start looking into the 'duel spirits' that she had heard Price mention.

She had started her search in the library. Well, she started her actual search at the library at least. She'd tried started online, browsing different sites that mentioned duel spirits. While she probably could have found what she needed if she had just kept at it long enough, she stopped after the fifth link she followed took her to porn, as she only had so much time before she would have to stop her search to get ready for the next day's classes, and getting distracted by the sexy duel monster smut was taking up too much time.

So after saving only a few links she'd found from this, she turned her attention to the library instead. Unfortunately the academy library, while fucking massive, didn't seem to have quite what she was looking for either. The most information she got was an old fantasy story about the first duelists, and how they had been able to summon their monsters not as cards, but as actually beings that actually did battle with each other.

The thought of bringing one of her monsters to life was thrilling for more than a few reasons, especially when her thoughts turned to her specialty cards, the Futa Heroes. Molly fell into a bit of a day dream from this, imagining her and her monsters along together.. she wasn't sure how long she ended up spending on this daydream, but it was still light out when she snapped out of it, so she didn't care.

She went next to Cassidy and Anton, finding them in the recreation room that was set for students. It was a bit room with tables for dueling, TV, and little vender areas for snacks and new cards to be sold. Cassidy and Anton were dueling at one of the tables. The tables weren't nearly as advanced as the fields, only projecting small, less detailed 3D images in between the two players as they dueled.

Cassidy was losing it seemed, Yaoi Angel just being defeated by Tigress Woman and dropping Cassidy's points down to 500. She seemed almost relieved when Molly came over, interrupted them. "Hey, where've you been?" Cassidy asked, "We were gonna invite you here with us after class." "Yeah sorry, I wanted to go look for something." She said. "Duel spirits?" Cassidy asked, remembering Molly's curiosity after she had heard the term.

Molly nodded, "Haven't found anything yet except fairy tales and porn." She said with a sigh. "Duel spirits.." Anton repeated the word slowly, like he was trying to remember something, "I think I've heard that before." He said. "Really? Where?" Molly asked excitedly. "It was right after the duel I had with that Korrin guy. After he shook my hand for a good duel, he said something, kinda like a mantra, 'I thank the duel spirits'. It was quiet, like he was trying to say it under his breath, but I'm sure that's what he said." Anton recalled.

"I need to ask him about them then." Molly said, turning around to head towards the guys dorms, getting two steps away before turning back and asking, "Do either of you know which dorm he's in?" Neither of them did, but with all three of them now curious, they all went to the guys dormitory hallway together to see if they could spot him leaving or entering a room. They managed to catch him returning to his dorm after about five minutes of waiting, which was a full minute and a half after Anton had been ready to pack it in and look somewhere else.

Molly went over to him, "Hey, I'm Molly, you dueled my friend Anton," She introduced herself. Korrin nodded, "You were the girl with the futa monsters right?" He asked. Molly felt a little heat rising to her face at the mention of her preferred monster card type, but nodded, "Yeah, a-anyway, I heard about something while I was dueling another student, and I was hoping maybe you could explain it to me? There are still a lot of duel terms I don't really understand." She said.

Korrin nodded, "Sure, if I know what it is I'd be glad to. Don't be embarrassed, you aren't the first student who didn't know absolutely everything about dueling on her first day. Pretty sure that's why they built this place." He said with a chuckle. Molly nodded in agreement, "I was wondering if you knew anything about duel spirits?" She asked casually, Korrin's eyes going wide for just a split second before he forced himself to look normal again.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that. Were they talking about spirit type monsters maybe?" Korrin asked. "No, they definitely said dueling spirit." Molly said, "And I'm pretty sure you did to right after our duel." Anton said, now stepping forward with Cassidy. Korrin looked the three of them over, seeing he wasn't likely to get rid of them with just words.

He sighed, opening the door to his dorm and gesturing for them to go inside. They all entered, finding it the same as all the other rooms, just barely big enough for its two inhabitance, one bed each, and fuck all else. Korrin shut the door behind him, "So where exactly did you hear about duel spirits? Old fairy tales I'm guessing? Some rumor you heard online?" He asked, reaching to the desk by his bed and taking out his deck.

Molly shook her head, "I heard it from another duelist. They said they weren't surprised I'd lost to them, since I hadn't learned about them yet." Korrin snorted, "Bit douche. It isn't exactly something they're going to teach us here." "Well then what is it?" Cassidy questioned, Molly's eyes not leaving Korrin as she waited for some kind of answer from him.

He hesitated for a few moments, looking down at his deck before looking back up, "Well, obviously this information is valuable, can't exactly just give it away." "And what exactly are you asking she give you?" Anton questioned, his tone making it clear he'd intervene were Korrin up to something slimy. "Calm down, I don't want anything but a duel. Win, and I'll tell you about the duel spirits. Lose, and you never ask me again or mention it to anyone."

"Deal." Molly said without pausing for an instant. "I'll be right back, let me go get my duel disk." She said. "No need," Korrin said, leaning over his bed and pulling up a board from beneath it. It was probably even less tech than in the duel tables in the recreation room, but it was something that they could duel on, so it would work. Molly took her deck from her pocket and sat cross-legged on the bed, ready to duel for her info.


	6. Special Summon

Korrin and Molly both drew their hands. Molly went first, playing Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200] with two face downs. Korrin smiled, summoning Slutty School Girl [4 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1200, stamina: 1600]. She looked almost identical to Futa School Girl, though her hair was less of a mess and her body was fully female. He played only one card face down before ending his turn.

Molly drew and summoned Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800]. A naked red haired futa with a member already leaking appeared on the field. Molly turned over one of her face downs, C-ring. The equip card attached to any male or futa monster, removing stamina as a factor in their battles so it was purely skill vs skill. Futa School Girl's member was now bound by a metal ring before she was sent into battle against Slutty School Girl.

Slutty School Girl was pinned by Futa School Girl was railed roughly, Slutty School Girl's legs locking around her futa version's waist. The moment her turn ended, Slutty School Girl was destroyed, dropping Korrin's points to 2700. Korrin didn't seem bothered. He summoned Slutty Twins [5 stars, light, slut, skill: 1500, stamina: 1400]. The identical bleach blonde girls with chests that could probably hold up Christmas trees appeared on the field, and Korrin turned over his face down. It was a spell card called Bukkake, increasing the skill of one slut type monster by 500 for every monster the opponent had.

Slutty Twins's skill increased to 2500, and Korrin sent them against Futa School Girl. One of them rode her member while the other ate out her pussy. The moment his turn ended, Futa School Girl was defeated, dropping Molly's points to 2000. When her turn started, a pleasure counter was placed on Futa Blaster, her ability giving her one per turn. Molly summoned Futa Distraction [3 star, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 0]. She had short brown hair and nothing on but a matching coat the did nothing to hide her breasts or her thin cock. Her ability placed 3 pleasure counters on her immediately. Molly ended her turn.

Korrin, fairy certain both from her low stamina and her fucking name that Futa Distraction was a trap, aimed his attacked instead at Futa Blaster after laying another facedown card. The Slutty Twins ran at her, only to stop, turning on their heels and running at distraction instead. Whenever she was on the field, her ability made her the only futa type that could be targeted. On top of that, she could remove her pleasure counters to prevent herself from being destroyed, ending Korrin's turn with both Molly's monsters still in tact.

She smiled, summoning Futa Jerker [3 stars, wind, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800]. With her ability, Molly placed a pleasure token on her as well. She turned over her other facedown, Futa Cum Shot. This spell allowed her to transfer the pleasure tokens from any futa monster to any other futa monster. Between the one that Blaster got each round, the three that Distraction got each round, and the one that Jerker got each round, that was a total of six pleasure tokens all placed on Futa Blaster. Her ability allowed her to sacrifice herself, dealing direct damage to the opponent for 300 times the number of pleasure tokens on her.

Futa Blaster's body convulsed as she came suddenly, her massive blast of cum shooting up at Korrin. Because of the low tech of the board, he couldn't feel it in the slightest, but it did still drop his points all the way down to 900. Futa Blaster was destroyed in the process, but she'd done her part. Molly laid another face down spell or trap, and ended her turn.

"I've never been more glad to be using such cheap dueling tech," Korrin said, "I'd probably be covered until the end of the duel if we were using a field right now." Molly snickered, "No kidding." She said as he drew and summoned Slutty Knight [5 stars, light, slut, skill: 1800, stamina: 1800]. Using her ability, he special summoned Slutty Maid [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 200, stamina: 800].

Korrin sacrificed Slutty Maid and Slutty Twins to summon Monara [6 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1700, stamina: 2600]. The two former slut monsters vanished, replaced with a taller, bustier, platinum skinned monster with horns and long dark hair. Korrin turned over his face down card: Polymerization, Monara and Slutty Knight were combined, creating Monara the Imperial Slut Guard [8 stars, light, slut, skill: 2500, stamina: 3000].

She attacked, and was directed towards Futa Distractions. Now with no pleasure counters, she couldn't use her ability to prevent her destruction, and was ridden into defeat. Thankfully Molly still had her facedown card, a trap called Second Wind, letting her remain in the game with only 500 points. She drew, grinning when she saw what she'd drawn, now knowing what to do.

She summoned Futa Servant, then played Futa Threesome to auto summon another Futa Monster, in this case Futa Demon. Now she sacrificed all three to summon one of her strongest cards, one of the Futa Heroes. Of them, she only had enough on hand for the weakest of them, Futa Hero: Cock of Honor [8 stars, wind, futa, skill: 2500, stamina: 2000]. The tall, busty futa in a white dress, her thick rod poking out from the bottom appeared. By herself, she would lost the battle against Imperial Slut Guard, her skill being a tie and her stamina being weaker. Her ability wouldn't help either, as all it did was make all futas immune to spells and traps.

Thankfully, she had one more spell card on hand, Hentai Tentacles. The card nullified an opponent's skill and endurance, making them a more or less automatic knock out. It was usually used to get an easy first win during the start of the battle, but now they sealed Molly's victory. The tentacles strung up, binding Monara the Imperial Slut Guard in place, penetrating her ass and mouth, but leaving her pussy over for Cock of Honor to brutally fuck, defeating her instantly and winning the duel for Molly.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Korrin said, picking up his cards. Molly smiled, though it waved slightly when she saw the card he had in his hand that he was now shuffling into his deck. Milking Bondage, it was a trap card that negated an opponents attack, prevented them from attacking as long as it was up, and increased the user's points by 1000 every turn. It was extremely rare and more than a little broken. If he'd played it at any time, he'd have won.

Were Molly not about to get the information she'd been after, she'd have been a little upset that Korrin had just let her win. Molly gathered up her cards as well, Cassidy and Anton congratulating her as she did, not having noticed the trap card that could and would have fucked her over if Korrin had actually wanted to win. Korrin turned to them, "So, you wanna know about duel spirits do you?"

All three of them nodded in unison, Korrin smirking, "Then perhaps you should ask her." He said, pointing behind them. Molly, Cassidy, and Anton turned, all three jaws dropping when they saw someone was now standing behind them. Not just someone, it was one of Korrin's monsters, Slutty Knight. She stood at attention, blonde haired, red fishnet body suit covering basically nothing, wooden sword at her hip. The dueling fields made the monsters look real, but this was even more than they could have ever managed, and more to the point, nothing seemed to be projecting her.

"Every monster in every deck has a spirit," Slutty Knight said, walking over to be by Korrin's side, "And with enough will and effort, they can be summoned physically into the world. We all desire to be known by our duelists, to help and protect them." She said, sitting in Korrin's lap, "And even more if we can manage it." She added with a smile, turning her head to kiss Korrin.

Any disappointment Molly had had about Korrin letting her win melted as all her fantasies about her cards suddenly returned to her mind. "Teach us."


	7. Behind the Scenes

_"The more I watch them the more I agree with you. These beings are simply perfect for our game." "I knew you would come around eventually, even as stubborn as you are. I've chosen my patron player, have you chosen yours?" "Indeed I have, and I believe she's a ringer." "Well go on, don't keep me in suspense now, out with it, who have you chosen?"_

 _"The female, the one down there at that academy." "Specifics please? Even narrowed down to that location there are a few hundred people you could be referring to." "Why must you be so thick? The cute one with all the futa monsters. I believe she's on her way to greatness even as we sit here discussing her." "Pffahahahaha!" "What? What's so funny?"_

 _"Y-you can't be serious! She's just..pahahahaha!" "You've got a problem with my pick then have you? Go on, let's hear it." "I'm sorry, I just feel it's a waste of time. If you truly want to forfeit, there's no need for such a charade. Simple admit premature defeat and we'll call it square as is." "I'm not submitting, I believe her powerful, or at least potentially so."_

 _"Have you grown so dim? Only now does she learn begin to understand the mere existence of duel spirits, while my pick had begun mastering them before even reaching the academy." "So you've chosen that male then? The one who fancies the floozies?" "Indeed, and you should be thankful for his presence. Without him, your pick would have learned nothing."_

 _"Such a brutish thing him. I'm not shocked he was your first choice." "Makes a better pick than a 'potentially powerful' one. Everyone has potential, but it's so volatile it's ultimately worthless. May as well buy every canvas in the world because they all have the potential to be artwork one day." "You've always had such a negative view of the world in general. Strange thing for a hedonist."_

 _"Oh I believe the world is a beautiful place, so long as you force it to be. Nothing is good by itself. Nothing is anything by itself. It's all just wasted effort and time, one of the first things I'll do away with when I win." "And you're so certain you're going to win are you?" "I wasn't at first, I believe you had a legitimate chance, until you decided to go out of your way to pick someone who couldn't bring you to victory. I don't rightly understand why you did this, but I won't question you further if you're content to let me win without a fight."_

 _"You'll see brother, you'll see." "Perhaps. Very well sister, in the interest of fair game, what do you intend to do should you be the victory? I am genuinely curious." "If I'm honest, I'm not entirely certain. So many possibilities." "I can feel the desire seeping out of you from here sister. Lord help them if you're their victor. I suspect they'd all be in harem collars by nightfall."_

 _"Perish the thought. Unlike you I respect their rights as sentient beings. I see no reason to interfere with their free will; though perhaps I might remove a few... dozen of the restraints they've put upon themselves. I might respect them brother, but there are quite a few things I'll never understand about them brother." "At least we can agree on this if nothing else."_

* * *

Molly was asleep. She, Cassidy, Anton, and Korrin had been practicing at summoning duel spirits all night long, then had to get through a school day while running on no sleep, and then had spent another few hours trying at the duel spirits. It was rather disheartening that in all that time only Korrin, who'd known about them already, had been able to summon anything.

Molly had been willing to pull another all night practice run to try and summon her own duel spirits, but Korrin had insisted they all get some sleep tonight so they'd be more ready for the attempt tomorrow night. "You need a clear head to summon duel spirits, and you can't clear your mind if its full of fog because you've gone too long without sleep." He'd said.

Molly wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, or just looking out for their health-or possible both she supposed-but either way she figured he was right. She hadn't been sure how she would ever get to sleep though, considering how wound up she was imagining her monsters coming to life in front of her. Imagine her surprise when she was unconscious seconds after he head touched the pillow.

As she slept, she was unaware of the small rippling in the air next to her bed, and completely oblivious to the woman standing over her, armor hugging her body tight and doing nothing to cover her chest or large member, which grew stiff as she looked over Molly's sleeping form. This was not the first time Futa Warrior had managed to appear for Molly while she was asleep, but this was the first time where she had the confidence to do something for her duelist in the meantime.

She got down on the bed with Molly, pushing back the covers and sliding down the panties she slept in. The duelspirit's member grew even harder as she saw Molly's slit, and she bit her lip as she fought of the urge to do much more lewd things with, or rather, to her. She lowered her head down to Molly's slit, dragging her tongue along it slowly before pushing it inside.

Molly moaned softly in her sleep. Futa Warrior rubbed Molly's thighs as her tongue moved inside of her pussy, stirring her inside to make her moan more and more. She felt her cock might burst if she didn't put it somewhere nice and wet and warm, but she resisted, just as she had every other time she'd visited Molly in her sleep. This was about her, not Futa Warrior.

Between Futa Warrior's skill, and Molly's being unconscious and unable to try holding anything back, she managed to make her cum in a matter of a few short minutes. She lapped up her duelist's juices and put her panties back on her. She leaned over, giving Molly a gentle kiss, hoping that Molly would learn to summon her at will eventually. Futa Warrior vanished, knowing that Molly would feel lovely and refreshed the next morning.


	8. Study Group

Molly learned about Cassidy's rather hopeless crush on a teacher a few days later during class. The guy, professor Palor, had paused class to let the students know about a dueling tournament that would be held much later in the school year. He explained how only the top duelists, which would be decided on by a mini qualifying tournament at the school, would be allowed to attend. Unihol himself was hosting the tournament, and though no one yet knew what the prize would be, with such a wealthy sponsor, it was likely to be something great.

All of which Molly had to tell Cassidy later, as she'd spent the entire time gormlessly staring at Palor as though she thought she might suddenly gain the power to see through clothing. "Not my fault the teacher's hot." She said with a slight pout in her voice, Molly rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Just remember we're still meeting up at Korrin's dorm after class for duel spirit practice." "I know, I know." She said.

Molly and Cassidy went down to get their minimum required daily duels in. Every student had to have at least three per day, so after dueling each other, Molly, Anton, and Cassidy all still had to separate to find a third person to duel. As luck would have it, Cassidy was the first person to find someone to duel this time, a guy with long red hair and matching clothes. Not ginger, red, completely.

Cassidy decided to be polite and not bring it up as they took their positioned, shuffled, and drew their starting hands. "Ladies first." Redhead said, Cassidy summoning Fairy Man [4 stars, light, fairy, skill: 1400, stamina: 1300]. A slender man with long blonde hair and a green robe that was cut to let his fairy wings out appeared on the field. Cassidy played a face down card and ended her turn.

Redhead summoned Burst Man [3 stars, fire, warrior, skill: 1200, stamina: 800]. A man in a skin tight red suit with fire lit at the end of his hair appeared on the field. He ended his turn, and Cassidy drew. She summoned Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500]. She send Yaoi Knight into battle against Burst Man, the buff soldier pulling down Burst Man's skin tight suit and aggressively fucking him against the floor.

Cassidy ended her turn, though it took her a moment or two to remember she had to say so, as her eyes were fixed on the yaoi sex. Redhead drew and summoned Flamer [5 star, fire, yaoi, skill: 1600, stamina: 1500]. A large, naked, stiff male with rainbow patterned hair appeared on the field, pouncing on Fairy Man and plowing his feminine ass into the ground.

This to took Cassidy a moment to pull her eyes away from. She drew, summoning Tinker Boy [3 star, light, fairy, skill: 1000, stamina: 1000]. If the femboy fairy on the field had been any smaller he'd have had to be a shota type. Cassidy played Fairy Charm, letting a fairy type attack directly. Tinker Boy clapped excitedly as he flew over, landing behind the redhead, who's pants were dropped and cock engulfed as his points dropped to 2000.

Cassidy ended her turn, Yaoi Knight defeating Burst Man, sending a spray of hot cum into the air and dropping the redhead's points down to 1200. He drew, summoning Fire Knight [4 stars, fire, warrior, skill: 1600, stamina: 1600]. A completely naked woman, body covered only by the curls of her long red hair, appeared on the field. Flamer's skill increased to 2000 because of Fire Knight's ability.

He ended his turn, Fairy man being defeated with a pleasure cry as he came, dropping Cassidy's points to 2300. Cassidy drew, playing Yaoi Totem [3 star, earth, yaoi, skill: 0, stamina: 3000]. It's effect let it act as two materials for a sacrifice, so she was able to sacrifice it to summon Yaoi Angel [7 stars, light, yaoi, skill: 2000, staminal 2500]. Cassidy turned over her face down, revealing Polymerization.

Yaoi Knight and Yaoi Angel merged, creating Arch Angel of Yaoi [9 stars, light, yaoi, skill: 2600, stamina: 2900]. Bigger, buffer, wearing only gauntlet and grieves, with long elegant wings, a sword at his side, and an ass that didn't quit, Cassidy smiled ear to ear as the arch angel appeared, aiming her attack at Flamer. He jumped into the air, flying at the fire yaoi and pinning him, slamming a cock too big for any mortal man into his tight ass.

It seemed redhead was having just as hard a time focusing now. When he remembered it was his turn, he played Flames of Love, letting his sacrifice Fire Knight for two new fire monsters, Burning Heart [4 star, fire, yaoi, skill: 1400, stamina: 2000] and Ember Soldier [5 star, fire, warrior, skill: 1700, stamina: 1800]. When his turn ended, Flamer was destroyed with a scream of ecstasy from Arch Angel of Yaoi bottoming out in his ass, dropping his points down to 100.

Cassidy drew, grinning ear to ear at what she saw. She knew that his plan was probably to wait for her to attack his monsters, since Burning Heart could allow multiple fire monsters to join in a fucking to win a battle, but it wasn't to be. She played Frontal Assault, letting one monster on her side of the field attack directly. It was more than a little overkill, but Cassidy couldn't resist.

She watched the Arch Angel fly over the monsters, pulling the redhead's clothes off of him, lifting him up, and drop him onto his massive cock. He came almost instantly, his points dropping to nothing. He panted as the duel ended and he reached to dress himself, though considering the blissful smile he was wearing, Cassidy doubted he minded too much that he'd lost.

Despite Cassidy then immediately going to the dorm to 'take the edge off', she, Molly, and Anton all arrived at Korrin's dorm just the same as they'd done every other day since he'd started showing the how to summon. This time though they ended up having to wait an extra twenty minutes for Korrin to actually let them in. When they did, they found Korrin's clothing and bed a mess, Korrin himself sweating, his smell tipping the others off to what happened.

It seemed he had summoned one of his duel spirits before they had arrived, and been planning to have her again explain the process. He'd made the mistake of summoning one of his rarer spirits, who didn't often get much attention during duels and was thus practically starved for pleasure. "I tried to convince her to wait until after you three had come and gone, but uh.. she wasn't really taking no for an answer." Korrin said. "If we don't fucking learn how to do this soon, I'm gonna lose my mind." Anton stated, looking over a few of his more attractive cards with a look of longing on his face. Cassidy and Molly didn't say it, but they were right there with him.


	9. Face Up

"Alright, we've been at it for awhile now," Korrin said, "And I can tell you three are all close to your duel spirits." "How?" Molly questioned. It was true they'd been practicing and doing as Korrin instructed for going on three weeks now, but none of them felt any different than when they had started, nor were they aware of their duel spirits visiting them in the night when their minds were at ease and they could more easily come through.

"Trust me, I've got a pretty good sense for these kinda things," Korrin said, "How do you think I learned to do it in the first place? All we need now is a trigger. A dangerous situation would probably get your duel spirits to come running to your aid, but for reasons I hope I don't need to explain to anyone, we won't be going with that. Instead, an intense enough duel should be enough. This time a proper duel as well."

All three nodded, but only Molly understood what he meant. Cassidy and Anton just assumed he meant using disks in an open space where the cards would be at their best, and he did, but Molly understood that he also meant he wouldn't be holding back this time, and wouldn't hesitate to win the duel as quickly and brutally as possible, whether the duel spirit came or not.

They waited until nightfall when they knew more or less everyone would be inside, then went out to the grassy area right outside the school. If any students saw them, they'd assume they were just getting a duel in, and if any teachers saw them, the worst they would get is a minor talking to about curfews after being allowed to finish their duel. Molly went first, drawing her hand along with Korrin, and was giving the first move as well.

She summoned Celtic Guardian [4 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200]. The elven warrior appeared on the field on Molly's side. She placed two face downs and ended her turn. Korrin seemed to mimic her, laying down one monster with two face downs, summoning Gemini Elf [4 star, earth, spell caster, skill: 1900, stamina: 900]. The Gemini's stamina may have been lower, but the larger skill may well have been enough to defeat Celtic Guardian regardless. With point values like these, it often came down to a random chance.

The Gemini Elves sauntered over to the Celtic Guardian, losing their clothes as they did and undressing the warrior when they got to him. One dropped herself onto his cock as the other rode his face, both moaning. Molly drew, summoning Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200]. She appeared on the field with a smile, member on display for all.

For once though, Molly wasn't immediately staring at her sexy futa cards. Just barely, she could see Korrin's duel spirit there standing next to him, Slutty Knight no doubt helping him as he dueled. She wanted to say that that wasn't fair, but then, that was the entire point of this duel, so she simply ended her turn. Korrin summoned Slutty Maid [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 200, stamina: 800]. The short, blonde, light skinned girl in the sexy maid get appeared on the field, using her ability to let Korrin add one slut type monster from his deck to his hand before ending hid turn.

The battle between the Gemini Elves and the Celtic Guardian looked like it would last another turn. Molly drew, summoning Futa Seductress [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1200, stamina: 2000]. She had Futa School Girl attack Slutty Maid, turning over one of her two face down, Futa Shot. Futa School Girl's cock swelled up, increasing in size as her skill went up to 2500.

Korrin turned over his own face down, Orgy Pit, a trap card for negative attacks and destroying attacking monsters. A trap door opened up under Futa School Girl as she stepped forward, causing her to fall into another room, presumably one in which an orgy was taking place. As Molly's turn ended, Celtic Guardian was destroyed, reducing her point to 2300.

Korrin drew, summoning Slutty Knight [5 stars, light, slut, skill: 1800, stamina: 1800] and using her ability to summon Slutty Swimmer [3 stars, water, slut, skill: 200, stamina: 800]. Rather than simply appear on the field like normal, Molly could see Slutty Knight walk forward from Korrin's side and onto the field, becoming more visible as she did. Slutty Swimmer appeared like normal, a naked blue haired woman with a body covered in water like she'd just been swimming.

He used Slutty Swimmer's ability to take Futa Seductress away as a defensive parameter. Slutty Swimmer made a motion like diving into water, swimming over to Futa Seductress and holding her hips as her lips wrapped around the futa's cock, preventing her from battling. He then sacrificed Slutty Maid and Knight, as well as the Gemini Elves in order to summon what Molly could tell was not only one of his strongest cards, but also another one of his duel spirits: Slut of the Moon [7 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3000, stamina: 2500].

She was tall, with pale skin that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She wore nothing but a black necklace with a pink flower on it, leaving her luscious round rump on display. Her long dark hair covered her modest chest, and her gaze sent a shiver through Molly's body. She stepped forward to deal what would have definitely been a match ending direct attack to Molly, were it not for her remaining face down card: Masturbation.

The trap card could be activated whenever an opponent was attacking. It negated the attack and prevented the monster targeted by it from attacking for the next three turns. Molly had bought herself decent time as Slut of the Moon dropped to her knees, fingers making fast circles between her legs as she bit her lip, suddenly desperate for any release she could get.

Molly drew, looking over her cards. None of them were great options, especially for countering what was on the field at the moment. She was about to lay down Futa Demon strictly as a defensive measure when she heard a voice compelling her against doing so. She couldn't hear it so much as feel it, beckoning her to lay down something else. She was still in complete control of her own actions mind you, but she now understood what she needed to do to properly keep herself alive.

She summoned Futa Servant [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600]. She used her ability to place two pleasure tokens on Futa Seductress, removing both tokens to get Slutty Swimmer off of her, removed from play. Molly sacrificed both futa monsters to summon Futa Warrior [6 stars, earth, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800]. The blonde, bronze armored futa appeared on the field, but she was somehow different. She was.. there. It was the only way Molly describe it, she was actually there, the same way Slut of the Moon was there. Her duel spirit had been summoned.

Molly grinned ear to ear, tempted to end the battle right there and take Futa Warrior back to her room for a celebratory fucking, but knew no one would be satisfied with the duel ending like that. She laid a face down card and ended her turn. Korrin was grinning now to, able to see that Futa Warrior had been actually summoned as well. He summoned Sniper Witch [4 stars, wind, spell caster, skill: 1800, stamina: 1700]. She was a thin thing, dressed in what looked like a combination of mage robes and combat gear.

She attacked Futa Warrior, firing a magic bolt to blast her armor off and pinning her to take her for a ride. Molly drew, knowing that this battle was another one that could last for a few turns and be decided by random chance because of how close the stats were. Could be, but fucking wouldn't if she had anything to say about it. She played Futa Demon [5 stars. dark, futa, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500]. She first turned over her face down card, Futa Threesome, in order to also summon Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800].

Then she used Futa Warrior's ability: letting futa monsters work together during a battle. Futa Demon and Futa Blaster both got behind Sniper Witch, grinning as they lined up and both thrust into her ass at once, stretching the tight hole painfully as they rammed in, the combined 4300 skill defeating her instantly. She screamed in utter earth shaking bliss as she vanished, Korrin's points dropping all the way down to 400 in the single attack.

Korrin nodded his approval, drawing. He played the spell card special pill, increasing his points by 1000; a 1000 he immediately lost using the spell card Sudden Climax, destroying Futa Warrior. He then halves his points to 200 with Special Deal to remove the trap preventing Slut of the Moon from attacking, and finally turned over the second face down he'd had since his first turn: Bukkake, increasing Slut of the Moon's skill by 500 for every monster Molly had on the field, putting her at 4000.

Slut of the Moon walked over, pushing Futa Demon onto her back and dropping down hard, impaling her ass on the futa's cock, defeating her instantly and ending the duel with Korrin as the victor. But Molly didn't care, because when she looked next to her, Futa Warrior was still standing there next to her with a small smile on her face. "Looks like it worked," Korrin said, shuffling his deck, "Alright Cassidy, you're up next."


	10. Fun with Duel Spirits

Molly was glad that her friends had been able to unlock their duel spirits as well. Currently they all only had one-technically Anton had two, but considering the circumstances, they counted as one-but Korrin said they'd eventually all work their way up to having more, as he had five himself. Molly was excited about that, but at the moment was focused purely on the sexy warrior girl in front of her.

Molly had practically ripped Futa Warrior's armor off with her teeth once they were in the bedroom, needing to see her large tits and more importantly, her thick, seven inch cock. Molly was practically drooling over the sight of her, and when Futa Warrior mentioned how she had visited Molly a few times at night to 'help her sleep peacefully' as she so eloquently put it, Molly knew what she needed to do.

She had Futa Warrior sit on the edge of the bed while she got down on her fours on the edge of it. She smiled up at Futa Warrior, who blushed deeply as Molly kissed her member, moving her tongue around the tip of it before pushing her head down to take Futa Warrior's member inside of her mouth. The sounds of Futa Warrior's moans told her she was on the right track.

The truth was, this was Molly's first time doing anything more sexual than dueling with someone else. She was still a virgin, phantom fucks from the sex monster solid holograms not really counting, and feeling only slightly more real than a sex toy. But the duel spirits were really there, and seemed content not to mention the less wholesome things that Molly had done with Futa Warrior's hologram if Molly didn't.

Futa Warrior's fingernails dug into the bed as Molly's head bobbed along her cock. She'd wanted this for so long, and it felt so good, she felt she might blow at any moment; as indeed she did. She came too quickly to give a warning to Molly, who's head had been at the base of her cock at the time. She'd felt it coming, but in her pleasure, Futa Warrior had unthinkingly crossed her legs, forcing Molly's head to stay in place as she forced hot seed down her throat.

Molly coughed and sputtered when she lifted her head, but didn't seem upset. When Futa Warrior tried to apologize, she hushed her with a deep, loving kiss, which she only broke to stand up and undress. She was red faced and nervous by the time she was done, afraid her signature monster wouldn't like her naked, but the sight of how hard and throbbing Futa Warrior was gave her a little pride.

She moved herself into Futa Warrior's lap, lining her cock up to her pussy and slowly lowering her hips. The solid light hologram may have already broken her pussy in, but Futa Warrior was still quite large a cock, not to mention being a real one. Molly tensed sensitively when she felt the futa's cock push into her, focusing on holding the kiss with her as she forced her hips down further, pushing her inside. She was going to enjoy this night no matter what, even if she couldn't walk straight the next morning.

* * *

Cassidy could not fit Yaoi Angel's cock in her mouth. She wasn't exactly surprised by this fact, it was practically a fucking tree limb down there, absurdly long and thick, probably dangerous even if just deep throating. So of course, she didn't plan on leaving the bedroom until it'd been to the base of all three of her holes. She'd already gotten her fix kissing his beautiful muscles, and moments before she had just barely managed to fit his large balls in her mouth, eager to feel the seed they contained in and on her.

How she was going to get it with her mouth, she wasn't sure. She could barely make it passed the halfway point of his cock before she started choking, which she took a challenge considering her love of yoai cards. Yaoi Angel suggested she stop, and he actually convinced her to so he could please her for a bit, using his large tongue to probe her pussy as she held onto his head, moaning loudly without a care in the world who heard her.

Moments after she'd cum though, she was right back to trying to deep-throat him. He figured if he couldn't stop her, he could at least help her. He held onto her hips as he stood up off the bed, letting a combination of gravity and his powerful thrusts up into her throat force his cock deeper. Cassidy couldn't remotely breathe, but she managed to take him to the hilt after a few rough moments of this, barely managing to lift her head before a torrent of cum that would surely have made her pass out washed over her face and tits. She licked her face clean, getting on her fours. She didn't care which side he entered from, planning on him taking both before the end of the night, though Yaoi Angel wasn't sure she'd stay conscious that long.

* * *

Anton moaned as two soft pairs of feet rubbed along his cock, giving him a double foot job. It seemed that even as duel spirits, Kitty Kat and Lisa were a package deal, so summoning one meant the other appearing as well. Like the other duel spirits, they seemed more focused on his pleasure than their own, and were forceful enough to make him accept it.

They moved their feet back before he could cum, turning over to replace their feet with their mouths before he could even make a sound to question them. The two neko's licked along his cock together, fingers probing each other's pussies as they did, making them moan as they went from licking to sucking harmonica style on either side of his length.

Anton warned the cat girls when he was about to cum, but they didn't stop for a moment, wanting his cum to coat their faces. When it did, they began playfully licking it off of each other, which turned into heated kissing, which then began hot tribbing. Watching this brought Anton's member back to full mast, though he didn't want to interrupt them and just enjoyed the show.

When they reached their climax together though, the two cat girls vanished, replaced by their fusion. Tigress Woman grinned as she stood over Anton, turning towards the wall and sticking her hips out, tiger tail lifting, "Be as hard as you want big boy, we can take it~" She purred, pun all kinds of intended. Anton grinned, getting behind her and sinking his rod hard into Tigress Woman's pussy, groaning at how incredible warm and tight she was. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to repay Korrin for this.


	11. Elemental

Molly and her friends had been having a much better time focusing in class now that they had learned to properly summon their duel spirits. They got to sleep quickly after fun with their spirits, slept sounded, arrived at class already relieved of stress, and always able to keep up with their lessons because their spirits had all agreed not to give them any post class fun if they couldn't recall what they'd done in class. As it happened, having a magical sex spirit on hand made an extremely effective studying method for all four of them.

They made duels easier as well. It seemed that their very presence triggered a sort of innate intuition in the duelists, making the right paths clear and more obvious to them as they dueled. Cassidy got a little nervous about this, saying that it felt like she was cheating, but Korrin put these fears to rest, explaining, "The spirits can't make you into a better duelist, and they aren't making you smarter. All they do is make you think more clearly in battle, letting you act with the 'heart of the cards' to use the old expression. You aren't any better of a duelist with the spirits out as without, just more focused."

While he was telling the truth and all three of them, believed him, Cassidy still attempted to use Yaoi Angel in duels only when necessary, though whether this came as a result of her not feeling very good about using her spirits as an advantage, or him just not being the most convenient to summon, was up for debate. Anton couldn't really do the same without crippling his dueling strategy, as Kitty Kat and Lisa were both easy summons and even without evolutions were a part of basically all of his techniques.

Molly on the other hand re-arranged her whole deck, with Korrin's help, to make Futa Warrior an easier summon. She loved the feeling she got when her main was on the field. She always had of course, but now the experience was more visceral, a tangible, physical feeling, and not just the one she got from ogling the card's skimpy armor or the large rod between her legs. Futa Warrior seemed to notice, and more than a few of her dueling opponents asked her why her Futa Warrior card would sometimes blush during a duel, or why she felt the need to cheer her on when as far as they knew it was just a hologram.

Molly could only imagine what it would be like if she could unlock the duel spirits for her entire deck, though day dreams of this only lasted so long before she started picturing orgies; something Cassidy assured her was not just her. This was one of the few things that kept her distracted in classes, but she manage to focus during most lessons; especially the interesting ones.

Such as the day they learned about field power bonuses. Duels with these bonuses would take the environment around the duelist into account, granting stat boosts and even special abilities to cards of certain types if they were in the right environment, like water monsters in a watery field being able to avoid attacks by hiding underneath the water. The idea was fascinating to Molly, and she was more eager than normal to get her daily duels in when she was told that the grounds had been set to field power bonuses instead of normal duels.

When the students went outside to duel, Molly's eyes locked onto Price. He was still the top ranked duelist at school, no doubt because he to had duel spirits. Remembering how he'd beat her in their first duel, Molly wanted to see how she did against him now that she was working with the spirits to. Cassidy followed behind her as she went after him, trying to talk her out of it to no use.

Either thankfully or unthankfully depending on whom you ask, Molly was indeed stopped from dueling Price. More than once Molly had noticed the two girls who always hung around Price, and now the two of them had lagged behind him, intercepting Molly's attempt to catch up with Price while he walked off, either not noticing, or having asked them to fall back in the first place. She'd heard from Anton that Jane, the shorter one with long dark hair, was Price's sister. She seemed to not mind the school uniform, save for replacing simple shoes with knee length boots.

The other girl though, Jackie, Molly was unsure about. Based on how she walked with Price and Jane, she figured she had to be one or the other's girlfriend, aspiring girlfriend at the very least. She didn't wear the uniform, instead wearing heels, black stockings, a skirt perhaps half the length of the uniform, and a matching top that showed off her stomach. There was no actual dress code for the fairly obvious reason that any direct attack in a duel would leave normal clothes shredded. The uniforms were made so that students would have an alternative, as their uniforms were made to be easily reassembled with very minor effort if ripped up.

"Looking for a duel?" Jane asked. "Yes, but I was kinda hoping it was with your brother." Molly said bluntly. "Price has better things to do." Jackie said with her arms crossed. "Like his duel spirits?" Molly joked. "If he feels like it." Jane said, evidently familiar with the spirits. "Look, if you want a duel with someone who'd got duel spirits, both of us do." On cue, two duel spirits appeared, one of a tall, buff, busty woman with short black hair, the other of a feminine male with tangled orange hair, naked save for the black stockings on his legs and the matching sleeve on his cock.

"Fair enough," Molly admitted, "How about we make it interesting?" She offered. "It's already a field power bonus duel with literal dueling spirits involved," Jackie said incredulously, "How the fuck could it get more 'interesting'?" Molly grinned, "Well, there's two of you and two of us," She said, "Why don't we make it a double battle? Just for fun."

It was true that she did genuinely believe that the idea of a double battle with these two against her and Cassidy would be more than a little fun, if Cassidy could avoid drooling over Jackie's yaoi monsters that is, but the fact was that she had a feeling these two were both going to be a problem when and if she tried to deal with Price in the future, and she wanted to be prepared. Making the duel a double battle with both of them let her feel out how the both of them dueled at once.

It was a clever plan, which is how Molly knew it was definitely not her own. She assumed at the time that Futa Warrior had subtly given her the idea, letting herself ignore the fact that duel spirits couldn't do this, as she didn't want to have to worry about something else now that she'd just gotten her duel spirit situation sorted out. She'd deal with whatever this new problem was later, if it even was a problem that needed dealing with that was, which she wasn't currently convinced of.

Jane and Jackie turned to each other, exchanged a nod, and turned back, "Sounds good. Wanna move this duel somewhere specific for the field bonus?" Molly had been about to say that no, they were fine dueling right where they were, but Cassidy interrupted, "Let's try closer to the trees." She suggested. If she was going to participate in a duel she hadn't agreed to, she was damn well gonna give her fairy cards an advantage before she did.


	12. First Move

The four duelists got to their positions across from each other once they'd found a nice open space surrounded by the trees of the area. All four shuffled, drew their hands, and decided who would go first. Jane would go, then Cassidy, then Jackie, and finally Molly, repeat. The field, forest clearing, would act as the field power bonus modifier, and the duel spirits stood at their respective duelist's sides, clearly visible to all four of them.

Jane summoned Gana Slut [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 700, stamina: 1000]. A tall, tan girl with orange hair tied back into a pigtail appeared. She wore nothing from the waist down so her muscled legs and shaved pussy were on display, and her orange shirt was pulled up and tied so her C sized breasts were in full view. Jane ended her turn without anything else, so Molly assumed Gana Slut was probably a support monster.

Cassidy summoned Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500], thankfully knowing enough not to take the bait and not attacking Gana Slut. She played one face down and ended her turn. Jackie summoned Man Whore [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1500, staminal: 1800]. A small, fem male with a Mohawk and no clothing to hide his girly figure appeared. She laid a face down and ended her turn by having Man Whore attack Yaoi Knight, pulling the knight's armor off and forming a sixty nine with Yaoi Knight on bottom. It likely wouldn't last long given the difference in both skill and stamina between the two.

Molly summoned Kunoichi [4 star, wind, warrior, skill: 1800, stamina: 1000]. A slim female ninja, counteractively dressed in bright red and yellow, appeared on the field. Evidently the forest around them gave her a field power bonus, boosting her stats to 2300 skill and 1500 stamina. Molly could already see its other possible advantages based on Kunoichi's card type, and hoped the others didn't.

Molly ended her turn with a face down card and Jane drew, summoning Gana Shower [4 stars, water, slut, skill: 100, stamina: 100]. She was the same height as Gana slut, with her hair blue and hanging free. She was naked, showing off her similarly muscled and large chested form, with a series of blue lines crossing her left arm. Her body glistened with water, as though she had just stepped out of a shower. She was definitely bait of some kind with stats that low, and Molly would not be fucking having it. She placed a card face down and ended her turn.

At the end of her turn, Yaoi Knight groaned, cumming into Man Whore's mouth. He gulped it down with a smile as Yaoi Knight vanished, dropping Molly and Cassidy's joint 4000 down to 3500. Cassidy winced at this, turning her head to Molly and mouthing 'sorry'. She shook her head to let her know it was okay as Cassidy drew, summoning Fairy Man [4 stars, light, fairy, skill: 1400, stamina: 1300]. He too gained a field power bonus from the forest, going up to 1900 skill and 1800 stamina.

With the minor suggestion from Yaoi Angel, she used the field power ability to attack directly with Fairy Man. He fluttered over the Gana monsters and Man Whore, landing behind Jackie, who's skirt he yanked up, bending her over as he thrust into her, dropping their 4000 points down to 2100, more than making up for the 500 Cassidy had lost. Fairy Man returned to his position as Jackie drew, summoning Beach Trap [4 stars, water, yaoi, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400]. A male monster, similar in feminine appearance to man whore with curly orange hair appeared. He was naked, with tan lines showing wear a bikini would have gone, which would have made his gender impossible to tell.

Jackie smiled, turning over her face down: Beach Wear. A blue bikini formed around Beach Trap's body, making him look entirely female save for the bulge. His skill and stamina increased by 1000. Jackie licked her lips at the sight of him, sending Beach Trap at Kunoichi. To her surprise, Kunoichi.. avoided the attack. She seemed to vanish into this air, appearing behind him and reaching into his bikini, gripping and stroking his cock, wearing down his stamina while her's was untouched.

"Field power effect," Molly said, "She's a ninja, ninja's don't attack head on, they move stealthily, misdirect, and turn your power against you." Jackie glared in annoyance as her turn was brought to a forceful end. Molly drew, summoning Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200]. She turned over her face down, Futa Shot, increasing Futa School Girl's skill to 2500 for one battle, her cock inflating with this increases as she was sent at Man Whore.

Jane smirked, turning over her face down card, trap hole. Futa School girl was destroyed instantly and the turn ended with Beach Trap being defeated, cumming into Kunoichi's hands and dropping their points down to a measly 300. Both of them looked angry, and more to the point, desperate. Jane drew, summoning Gana Stripper [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1000, stamina: 800]. She was of the same body type as the other Ganas, though with spiky pink hair and a police woman's hat on. Using her card effect, Jane was able to summon one other Gana card onto the field, and selected Gana Engineer [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 700, stamina: 500].

This was the first Gana wearing anything below the waist, jean shorts so short they were practically panties. She was a blonde, with tits larger than the other Ganas with black marks from engineering work across her chest and gloves on her hands. Using her card effect, four Gana tokens appeared on the field. They were all fairly basic looking, all identical, naked, tan skinned women with no skill or stamina, but the amount of monsters on the field was getting a little upsetting.

More so still when Jane sacrificed Gana Engineer, Slut, Stripper, and Shower all at once to summon Gana [8 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3500, stamina: 3000]. The duel spirit standing next to Jane now stepped onto the battlefield, and eager grin on her face as she was sent to attack Fairy Man, pinning and riding him aggressively. Cassidy drew, summoning Yaoi Trainer [5 stars, earth, dom, skill: 1500, stamina: 1800]. A muscled man wearing nothing but a pair of tight black shorts that left nothing to the imagination appeared on the field.

In a move that would have been suspicious to their opponents were they not now so focused on ending the duel quickly, Cassidy didn't attack, instead just ending her turn a face down card. Jackie drew, summoning a four star yaoi monster that was immediately sacrificed along with Man Whore and all four of the Gana tokens so Jackie could summon one of her heavy hitters as well, Seven Deadly Sin: Lust [1 star, dark, slut, skill: 1200, stamina: 0].

This monster appeared not as a single monster, but as several, some male, some female, some futa, some hard to tell, al fucking in a heated orgy pile. Molly knew of this card by reputation. It's true power came from its card effect. Any monster attacking anything on its side of the field would immediately become a part of the orgy that formed it, increasing its power.

Molly drew, seeing Futa Warrior and resisting the urge to try and summon her as she summoned Futa Servant, playing Beck N' Call to summon Futa Maid as well [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600] [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600]. She then sacrificed them, along with Kunoichi and Cassidy's Yaoi Trainer, which together, was just enough to summon Futa Hero: Futa Tank [8 stars, earth, futa, skill: 4000, stamina: 3500].

She stood at roughly eight feet tall, slightly less powerful looking than Yaoi Angel, with tits that could old up an oak tree and a cock doing a reasonable impression of one. And best of all, her card effect: She was immune to both magic cards, and other monster card effects. She grinned ear to ear at the sight of Lust, diving into the orgy and stuffing hole after hole with her unreasonably sized rod, instantly making the 0 stamina monster cum, ending the duel instantly.

Jane and Jackie didn't stick around to let Cassidy and Molly rub it in, not that they planned to. They quickly gathered their cards and bolted off in the other direction. She supposed they'd accomplished exactly what they wanted, getting Molly away from Price for the time being, but she figured she'd have other chances to duel him. At the moment, she was too busy picturing what it would be like to have Futa Tank as a duel spirit.

* * *

"So, who exactly are you?" Price questioned the man sitting on his bed in his dorm. He didn't recognize him, and the door had been locked, so under normal circumstances he would have punched the man in the jaw long before asking questions. The only thing that stopped him was him recognizing the man as inhuman, letting off a vibe similar to that of the duel spirits.

He smiled, Price suddenly feeling extremely unsure of himself as he found it impossible not to notice how perfectly attractive the man was as he spoke, _"Well, human, my name is Liak, and I'd like to play a bit of a game with you.."_


	13. In The Woods

When the students were let out for their duels, Anton went towards the wooded area by the school immediately, knowing his furry and beast monsters would have a much better time of it there. He looked around before finding another guy also in search of a duel for the day. "Hey man, one v one?" He called to him. The guy was short, dressed in the exact school uniform with the possible exception of a scarf on his neck. He looked up when Anton called and nodded, seeming as relieved as Anton was that he'd found someone to duel in this environment.

The duel started and both of them shuffled and drew. Anton let the other duelist, named Jeremy, take the first move. Jeremy summoned Mosquito Girl [5 stars, earth, bug, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400]. She appeared on the field, body humanoid, sleek, and curvy with her hips and chest clearly visible as she were nothing but a white and black mosquito pattern across her skin. Her inhuman features consisted only on the coloration, her wings, and sharp bit protruding from her head like a horn.

With the field power bonus, she went up to 2100 skill and 1900 stamina. Jeremy ended his turn with a smile. Anton summoned Harpy [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1500, stamina: 1500]. She too was naked, but her colorful feathers at least provided the illusion of clothing, making her lovely body that much more tantalizing. That's how Anton saw it anyway. He laid a card face down and ended his turn.

Jeremy drew, summoning Lady Bee Stinger [4 stars, wind, bug, skill: 1700, stamina: 900]. She looked quite similar to Mosquito Girl, though with her color scheme being yellow and black to match the different form of bug. With the field power bonus, her skill and stamina were increased to 2300 and 1400 respectively. Jeremy sent Mosquito Girl at Harpy, as her stamina and skill were both higher.

And they were, but Jeremy didn't seem to remember the face down card that Anton had laid, too excited to see the skill of his field power bonus infused insect girl. He could respect wanting to see what your monsters could do, especially now that he'd really seen what his could do, but it was still sloppy. He turned over the face down hard, Birds of a Feather. When any monster with Harpy in the name was being attacked, any Harpy monsters in your hand are brought to the field to assist them in the sex battle.

Harpy Lady 1 [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1300, stamina: 1400] was summoned to the field. She looked quite similar to Harpy, but with her feathers green instead of blue. While Harpy formed a sixty nine with Mosquito Girl, Harpy Lady 1 got behind her, burying her tongue in the insect girl's ass, adding her skill to the mix. Between the combined 2800 skill, and the fact that Harpy Lady 1 increased a wind monster's skill by 300, making it 3100, Mosquito Girl was defeated instantly, screaming out loud as she came.

She vanished afterwards, dropping Jeremy's points from 3000 to 1800. He realized his mistake almost instantly, which was good, but it didn't exactly help him at the moment. Anton drew, summoning Kitty Kat [4 stars, earth, furry, skill: 1000, stamina: 2000]. She got a field power bonus from the terrain once she appeared, taking her up to 1500 skill and 2500 stamina.

Anton's first instinct, naturally, had been to sacrifice Harpy or Harpy Lady 1 so he could summon Lisa and make Tigress Woman, but as he did, he stopped. There.. there was a better course of action he could take, and he knew it. The sense was similar to when he had unlocked Kitty Kat and Lisa as duel spirits, so of course he followed the feeling. He did still sacrifice, in fact he sacrificed all three of the monsters he had on the field in order to summon Wolf Amazon [8 stars, earth, furry, skill: 2900, stamina: 3000].

She appeared on the field, nearly eight feet tall of curvaceous anthro wolf girl with lovely dark fur. Her wore only small, tight fitting amazon armor over her body, leaving just enough to the imagination. Her skill and stamina increased respectively to 3400 and 3500, and though only Anton saw it, her tail was wagging excitedly as she appeared. Anton smiled, realizing he'd tapped into another spirit.

He declared an attack on Lady Bee Stinger. Poor thing never stood a chance against the wolf girl, who's attack had her screaming in pleasure as she came the moment Anton ended his turn. She vanished after her climax settled down, taking with her all of Jeremy's remaining points and ending the duel. "Better luck next time man." Anton said, Jeremy nodding and leaving in disappointment, not noticing that Wolf Amazon didn't vanish when the duel ended.

When the other duelist was out of sight, she turned and hurried over to Anton, hugging him close in excitement, "I didn't think I'd get to see you so soon! Oh thank you for picking the forest!" She said happily, her hug keeping his face pressed against her large chest, which he realized may very well have been intentional, as when she felt his stiffness poking against her, she merely grinned, "Would you like me to help with that~?"

Anton smiled eagerly at this, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble~" Wolf Amazon snorted in amusement at this, "Please, duel spirits are made for this~" She said, undoing his pants and freeing his member, gripping it tightly and working her hand along its length. Anton moaned, the softness and warmth provided by her touch feeling amazing against his sensitive skin.

He groaned when she removed her hand, moaning happily when it was replaced by her moving her chest to push his length between her large breasts, using her hands to squeeze them tighter around his cock and beginning to stroke him with them instead. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of it, gently thrusting his hips to get more movement. "Hold still Anton, let me take care of everything~" She purred, letting Anton know he was almost certainly going to be late for his next class, and the girls were going to be so fucking jealous.


	14. Bookworms

When the students had been set off to find a place to duel and test out the field power bonuses, Korrin had had no particular place in mind. Considering how varied his monsters were, there wasn't really any one location that would have given him an advantage over the others. He went around looking for duels wherever he might find them, eventually ending up in, of all places, the library.

It wasn't completely asinine he supposed, there were people dueling in the halls, recroom, cafeteria, the different classes, and he did in fact find an opponent in the library. She smiled, hurrying over to him and challenging him. Between her initiating the duel, and her being the library deliberately unlike Korrin, he figured that she likely had some sort of strategy for the library. It would be interesting if nothing else.

He drew and took the first move, summoning Sexy Witch [4 stars, dark, spellcaster, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000]. His opponent, who's name he would later learn to be Nina, summoned Spectra [5 stars, dark, spirit, skill: 1600, stamina: 1200]. The monster that appeared took the form of a glowing purple spirit girl in a long flowing dress. Nina laid a face down and ended her turn rather than attacking, evidently smarter than most of the others attending the school, who would have gone for it and regretted doing so shortly after.

He drew, summoning Slutty Maid [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 200, stamina: 800]. He gave a small curtsy upon her summoning, using her ability to place a pleasure token on Sexy Witch. He played a face down card and ended his turn. Nina drew, looking over the cards on the field for a moment before summoning Wight [5 stars, dark, spirit, skill: 1800, stamina: 1500]. The monster that appeared was tall, perfectly white skinned woman with dark black hair an a kimono a size and a half too small for her.

Nina played remove trap, destroying Korrin's face down Milking Bondage card, which would have made the rest of the duel a bit of a joke, then attacked Slutty Maid with Wight. The spirit girl pinned the maid down, forcing her into a trib position. Do to the difference in skill and stamina, Slutty Maid only lasted until after Korrin had drawn before cumming, letting out an embarrassed yelp of pleasure before vanishing and dropping his points from 3000 to 2000. As she did, she muttered, "I'm.. sorry.."

Nina's eyes widened when she heard this. "You can talk to them to?" She asked. Korrin smiled at this, "Yes, you speak with duel spirits?" He asked, Slutty Knight making her presence next to him known. Nina nodded with a smile, a tall spirit with fair that became smoke at its tips and a chest that might have had its own gravitational pull appeared next to her as she said this.

"Well, how about we make this a bit more interesting then?" Korrin suggested. Duels were set up so that if, at any point during them, a duelist came, they lost the match. If a duelist came from either a direct attack from a skilled monster or from being unable to stop from touching themselves during the duel, their points were dropped to zero immediately.

By this same rule, in official competition duels, if you could hold out and not climax, you could continue dueling even after your points hit zero, though the attacking monster would continue to pleasure you endlessly until you did get off, putting a bit more of a limit on how long you had to duel. But if you could get your opponent's points to zero and get them to cum, then you still won. Two championships had been won this way, one of which lasted ten minutes after both duelists' points were at zero.

So Korrin's suggestion that they both have the duel spirits pleasure them during their duel had some merit to it, and was not just him trying to be a pervert during a duel; which would be difficult considering the standards of a sex monster duel. Nina agreed to it, but she had a condition of course. If their duel spirits pleased them, then they might try and hold back in order to help their duelist. So for this game, they would have their duel spirits please each other.

The duel spirits agreed to this, Slutty Knight walking over and getting on her knees in front of Nina, the spirit girl-Akaname, doing the same for Korrin. On an agreed cue, they both started pleasuring the duelists, Slutty Knight burying her tongue in Nina's pussy and groping her ass, Akaname engulfing Korrin's cock and gently playing with his balls. Both duelists groaned softly, and the duel continued.

Korrin summoned Sleeper Slut [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 500, stamina: 300]. She was short, with platinum hair and a glazed over look in her eye. Upon using her ability, Wight passed out, dropping onto her back, asleep. Sleeper Slut crawled over, groping the unconscious monster's body. As long as she was on the field, Wight couldn't attack or defend, and attacking Sleeper meant attacking her as well.

He sacrificed Sexy Witch and the pleasure token on her to summon Monara [6 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1700, stamina: 2600]. He sent Monara at Spectra, the two forming a floating sixty nine, which did nothing to make the joint pleasure the duelists were getting worse. Nina drew, but with each passing turn, it became clear that this battle was going to be decided not by skill, but by endurance.

Korrin and Nina did both try to win by skill, getting each other down to 700 and 500 points respectively before Nina cried out, cumming hard and drenching Slutty Knight's face. Korrin expected Akaname to simply stop, only for her to keep going, deep-throating him even, letting him know he could finish. Korrin groaned softly as he unloaded down the sex monster's throat. She gulped it down, smiling up at him before returning to her duelist, giving Slutty Knight's round rump a smack as they passed each other.

Slutty Knight blushed at this, hurrying faster back to Korrin, who chuckled and rubbed where the spot on her ass that had been smacked before giving it another, making her moan softly. "That was a close call," Korrin admitted, "Another thirty seconds and I'd have been done for." Nina chuckled, "Well that's something I guess. Oh well, guess I need to work on my endurance. In the meantime.. this was the last duel I need for the day, so do you wanna.. have a little fun with our spirits?"

Korrin smiled, nodding in agreement and walking over, following Nina to somewhere more secluded. In truth, he still needed one more duel, but figured that this was not something you came across often, and thus it took priority.


	15. Rematch

A few weeks had passed without too much happening. Molly and Cassidy had both unlike another duel spirit, Futa Demon for Molly and Fair Man for Cassidy. Korrin had continued to help them, and Anton had begun missing their meet ups, as his two, which was technically four considering Kitty Kat and Lisa, constantly kept his attention on them. Not that Cassidy was always focused either.

What with them coming directly to Korrin's room from class, she tended to still be thinking of their teacher when it was time for practice. Molly swore she heard her muttering his name in the other room when she was supposed to be with her duel spirits; not that the spirits minded in the slightest, being almost supernaturally understanding and open to what their duelists said and thought.

Molly had suggested more than once that Cassidy just go for it. She was a responsible adult, so was the teacher, so Molly personally saw no reason she shouldn't see if he was interested in her. Cassidy gave the admittedly justifiable argument that he might get in trouble for fraternizing with a student, but they both knew that she'd be willing to try it in spite of this were she not so nervous about actually making the attempt.

"I've seen him looking back at you," Molly said, "More than once. He waits until you aren't looking at him, then sneaks peaks. You should see him when you're dueling. If you win, he's grinning. If you lose, he pouts, and if you get directly targeted, he get's a tent. It's almost cute." Cassidy shook her head, "You're just trying to make me feel better about all this." She said.

"I mean, I am," Molly said, "But I'm also telling the truth. He's interested." "Oh no he's not. He's just watching his students. He probably gets turned on when anyone gets their clothes taken off for a direct attack. It'd be kinda difficult not to." "Fair enough, but I think it's different when it's you. He takes all the others in stride, but with you, it's like he's flustered. I think he's just as nervous about it as you." Molly said.

"I think you're just making things up now, and it's kind of getting on my nerves." Cassidy said, leaving the room immediately. Molly sighed, turning to Futa Warrior and Demon, both of whom appeared instantly. "Was I being too pushy?" She asked her duel spirits as she removed her school uniform, letting them pull her over and grip their stiff members, stroking them gently.

"A little." Futa Demon said. "And you did lie." Futa Warrior added. "Only on the last thing," Molly said, "Of course I don't really pay that much attention to him, though with how much she does it's kinda confusing that she hasn't seen it yet. They're both totally into each other." "Maybe so, but it isn't your job to play match maker." Futa Warrior said, starting to groan softly from the feeling of Molly's hand.

"I guess you're right." She grumbled as she leaned down, her tongue trailing around Futa Warrior's tip as Demon began rubbing her rod gently against Molly's slit. Molly hadn't gone a day without at least a little fun with her spirits, and she doubted Cassidy was more than a few minutes from doing the same. They weren't about to let a minor disagreement that wouldn't last a day interrupt their stress relief.

Molly figured she was so pushy because she. on the other hand, was entirely focused on the duel spirits above everything else, to the point that Futa Warrior had begun needing to quiz her on what she'd learned in class that day before they had any fun together, as if she didn't, Molly's grades would begin slipping as she focused more on summoning them during class to see how much she could get away with.

It was fun knowing that, if they wanted it, only she would see them. She'd gotten off both of her duel spirits several times in the middle of class, or had them do so to her. Korrin respected her enthusiasm, but agreed with her spirits, and threatened not to continue helping her if she didn't keep her focus. With this, and the help of her duel spirits, she managed to keep herself ore focused on the actual studying and dueling instead of just the sexy monsters.

She got more than a few dirty looks from Jane and Jackie whenever she did fool around with her spirits in class, as they could likely see them as well. She didn't care what they thought, figuring they just needed to loosen up a little. Because of this though, she did start to notice that Price was in class less and less each day, sometimes even seeming to vanish from it. He'd be there one moment, then gone in a blink. It was confusing, as to Molly and indeed Korrin's knowledge, this couldn't be something done by the duel spirits, meaning it was something new.

Molly tried not to let it get too into her head, until the day she saw it happen. Cassidy missed it, staring at the professor dreamily when it happened. Molly herself only saw it out of the corner of her eye, but it was there. He was there, then he just winked out, like he'd never been there. Suddenly Jackie and Jane were sitting next to each other as opposed to on either side of him. The students who'd been to either side of the girls fumbled slightly from the instant movement, but none of them seemed to notice that they did, readjusting as though it was nothing.

Now this was too much for Molly to ignore. She waited for the class to reach its dueling section of the day, then stood up and walked over to find Price to ask him about how he was doing this. As far as she knew, he could be a nice guy who happened to have a bitchy sister/friend. To her surprise though, it was Price who ended up seeking her out instead of the other way around.

"I see you've gotten used to summoning duel spirits." He said, "I'm a little impressed. Now that you can actually duel, how about we have a rematch?" Molly smirked, "Only if you agree to tell me how you keep disappearing from class without anyone noticing." She offered. Price raised an eyebrow, "You saw that huh?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm like the only one who did."

Price thought for a moment, then smiled, "Alright, how about this: we duel, and if you win, I'll tell you how I'm doing it." "And if you win?" She questioned. "Well then you spend the night in my dorm." He said. "Like a date?" Molly questioned, blushing lightly. "More like a slave." Price corrected, "Just for the night, doing whatever I ask of you. I doubt much of it will be stuff you haven't already done with your futa monsters."

"Seems like a bit of an unfair bargain." Molly said. "Fair enough, if you win, you can also keep Jane or Jackie for the night." He added to the deal. Molly expected one or even both of them to argue or object to this, but both of them stayed quiet, just looking smugly at Molly. She figured neither of them expected Price to lose. They were in for a rude awakening.


	16. Salted Wounds

The duel was to be a normal one, no field power bonuses or any special rules; cave for the wager they had already agreed upon. Molly didn't bother telling her friends that the duel was happening, just going right out to duel. She'd tell them about it afterwards. She didn't plan on actually taking Jane or Jackie, as refusing the offer and just getting the information would be even better for her personally; a way of showing she was above it.

She and Price drew, and Molly took the first turn, summoning Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800]. Price summoned NK Joker [4 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000]. She looked a bit like a female clown, complete with face paint, though her actual outfit was nothing but paint covering an otherwise naked and well curved body.

Molly realized that she was a duel spirit instantly, and wondered how many of Price's monsters were already completely unlocked. He sent NK Joker at Futa Blaster, perhaps thinking that her higher skill would be enough to negate the stamina advantage. Molly just smirked at this, eager to see him be proven wrong. She drew, summoning Futa Demon [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500] and sending her to attack Price directly.

He merely grit his teeth and took the duel spirit's futa rod from behind, seeming more upset by his points dropping to 1300 than the penetration he got in the process. He drew, summoning NK Dancer [4 stars, earth, slut, skill: 1600, stamina: 1200]. She was more fully dressed, giving off the appearance of a blonde ballerina as she bowed gracefully. She too was a duel spirit.

Price laid a card face down to end his turn. As Molly drew, the battle between NK Joker and Futa Blaster ended... with Futa Blaster cumming. It seemed that NK Joker's ability let her switch stamina with an enemy, meaning she'd had both the stamina and the skill advantage. Molly's points dropped to 2500. Molly summoned Futa Servant [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600], using her ability to place two pleasure tokens on herself and ending her turn.

Price drew, summoning NK Scientist [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1900, stamina: 400]. She was a duel spirit, making Molly wonder if she had been recently unlocked, or if she had been a duel spirit before, and Molly was just now able to recognize it. He lad another card face down and ended his turn. Molly drew, adding two more pleasure tokens to Futa Servant before sacrificing her to summon Futa Warrior [6 stars, earth, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800].

She sent Futa Warrior against NK Dancer, only to activate one of Price's trap cards: Glory Fuck. It randomly changed the targeted monster, and sent Futa Warrior at NK Joker instead. Molly bit her lip, knowing how that would end. Their skill was matched, but with her ability, Joker would have the stamina boost and she'd destroy Futa Warrior in just a few turns.

Molly laid down Fall Back, a spell card that let her negate an attack she'd called; at the expense of 1000 points, dropping her down to 1500. She was still in the lead though, if not by much. Price drew, summoning NK Anios [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200], then turned over his other face down card: NK Summoning, a ritual card. In exchange for four or more NK cards, one of the four NK Queens could be summoned.

Price sacrificed NK Joker, Dancer, Scientist, and Anios to summon NK Queen of Spades [8 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3000, stamina: 3000]. She was a duel spirit-Molly was beginning to think that all of his cards were-who wore combat boots and matching military-esque attire above the waist, complete with a helmet over her red hair. She was naked from the waist down save for the boots, letting her lovely skin remain on display as she was sent at Futa Warrior.

She pounced on the warrior, pinning her down and dropping onto her, impaling her ass on Futa Warrior's cock and riding her roughly. The difference in skill and stamina meant that no sooner than Molly had drawn her next card, Spades' ass had milked Futa Warrior to climax. She cried out as she came, vanishing and dropping Molly's points 300.

Molly was starting to get nervous, but didn't think it was over quite yet. She summoned Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600], then sacrificed her and Futa Demon to summon Dick Girl [7 star, earth, futa, skill: 2000, stamina: 1900]. She looked like a normal woman dressed in standards business clothes, save for the massive cock that lifted the skirt up and was nearly eye level with her. Molly laid a face down to keep her save and ended her turn.

Price drew, summoning NK Zoey [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 2000, stamina: 0], then using her ability. He discarded a card from his hand and summoned NK Whore [2 stars, slut, earth, skill: 500, stamina: 2000]. He sacrificed both to activate Spade's ability, letting her attack directly. She leapt right over the trap, the Trap Hole card which would have destroyed her instantly, as well as the Dick Girl who would have at least slowed her down for a turn, maybe even a turn and a half.

She landed right behind Molly, hiking up the futa duelist's skirt and ramming her fist into her unguarded pussy with no remorse. To Molly's credit, she did hold it for about ten full seconds, attempting to make her next move as the NK Queen savaged her pussy from behind. But it was too much, and she came shortly after, crying out as she reached her limit and dropped to her knees, panting.

The duel ended, Price grinning as he walked over to Molly, simply telling her the number of his dorm and telling her to be there by sun down. Molly's face was bright red, both from the failure, and from what she was going to have to do because of it. She was suddenly extremely glad she hadn't told her friends about this duel or the bet she had put on it.

* * *

Molly walked into Price's room with her head hung low. Price either didn't notice this or, more likely, just didn't care in the slightest. His room was a sparse place, with no real decorations or really anything other than the bed, the dresser, and a case sitting beneath the bed, likely for containing spare cards and other important items. "Clothes off." Price ordered sternly as he walked over and sat on his bed facing Molly.

Molly resisted the urge to tell him to go fuck himself as she began undressing, removing her short and bra before lowering her skirt. She had no panties on, as they would have just been damaged in the middle of a duel anyway. It was a sensible choice, but the smug look on Price's face still made her feel embarrassed by it. "Leave the shoes on." He said as he began removing his own clothing, "On your knees."

Despite the fact that she was going to be spending the night with him, Molly had really been hoping for him to look terrible outside of his uniform. That way at least she'd get some small satisfaction over him, or at least be able to entirely dislike it. Unfortunately, from her current perspective at least, he was just as good looking naked as he was dressed, his member a solid eight inches.

Molly lowered onto her knees, letting Price grab her head and force it onto his cock. She gagged slightly from his member being forced into her throat without much in the way of warning, Price moaning softly, "Not bad, I bet your futa spirits love this~" He said as Molly contemplated biting down. Of course she didn't, he'd won fair and square and it was her own fault for making the stupid deal in the first place. Still, the thought that she could if she wanted to gave her a little comfort.

Lessened somewhat by Price's refusing to let her take her head entirely off of his cock. Anytime she tried to go above his tip, she was violently forced back down. She'd had a similar experience with Futa Demon, and enjoyed the slight submission, which Price noticed and smirked at as she continued to fuck her throat, once again giving her no warning, this time when he came.

She coughed and gagged, but wasn't allowed to lift her head until she'd swallowed it all and licked his member clean. She took several deep breaths when finally off of his cock, which upsettingly was still stiff. She hoped he'd maybe overestimate himself, ask for another blowjob, maybe he'd go for her feet, something. But no, he ordered her to get up, get onto his lab, and begin riding him.

She obeyed him, straddling him and lowering herself onto his cock, groaning softly from the feeling of it entering her, yelping out loud when he pulled her hips down hard to get deeper inside of her. She began to move her hips, the bed shaking with her movements as she rode him, biting the inside of her cheek hard to try and make herself dislike it, but she couldn't help it. There was no way around it: it felt good.

It didn't feel as good as when she was doing it with Futa Warrior or Demon, but it was still a lot of pleasure, only increased whenever he brought his hand down hard onto her ass to remind her that he was in charge even if she was on top. Molly wondered if this was how he kept Jackie satisfied. She didn't know if they were actually a thing, but she was always looking at him the same way Cassidy looked at their teacher, so if nothing else, she was where Jackie wanted to be right now.

Eventually it was too much for Molly to hold back and she began moaning. Quietly at first, easy for Price to not hear as he began thrusting up into her to match her pace. When he hit a particularly sensitive area though, and her moans grew louder than his, Molly cursed herself mentally for doing so, and for enjoying what came next. He changed the position on her, pulling her down and turning them over, taking them from a cowgirl to a missionary style so he could pump into her rougher as he leaned down to play with her chest, sucking and biting at her sensitive nipples to elicit more moans from her.

Molly couldn't stop herself from moaning, nor from cumming before Price even reached his climax. At the very least he was nice enough to not risk it, pulling out before he came and covering Molly's face instead. She'd gotten so used to the feeling with her spirits, she didn't even hesitate to lick her lips, enjoying the taste of the thick seed. Said taste turned bitter in her mouth when she realized that Price was watching her happily, and more to the point, was still hard.

Molly figured he must have taken something to keep himself going, because he didn't stop for another two hours, cumming four more times to Molly's six climaxes. Molly was exhausted by the end of it, panting hard, and drenched in her own sweat; among other things. She'd tried multiple times to forget where she was and just enjoy it for the legitimate good sex that it was, but whenever she tried, a hard smack to her chest or her ass would remind her where she was and who was fucking her, spoiling the fun for her, but adding to it for him.

Despite how tired she was, when told by Price after they were done that she could leave now since he was done with her, she was out the door before he'd even finished his sentence, pulling on her skirt and heading. It was dark out now, so Molly figured she could probably make it back to her dorm now without anyone noticing her and seeing her current state.

As she walked, she put her shirt back on as well, and began wondering why Price had targeted her. From how he'd acted, he'd been planning on getting her into bed before she'd even given him a chance to make it into a game, and he'd taken quite a lot of pleasure in dominating her, but for what reason? What had she done to earn so much ire from a guy she'd only ever spoken to once before?

"I believe I can answer that for you." Molly turned, nearly jumping when she saw the woman leaning against the door outside her dorm room. She was tall, with long red hair that flowed down her back. She was stark naked, with a chest that could rival many of the absurdly sized cards in a standard sex monsters deck. Her body had a faint glow to it, and her eyes.. they didn't look human. Too intricate in their look, too snakelike. _"I'm afraid it's me who's gotten you into this, but I believe I may be able to help."_


	17. The Temptress

"Alright, who and what the fuck are you?" Molly questioned. She knew it was rude, but considering the night she'd just had, she was in no mood to fuck around. She was in her room now, sitting on her bed with her two duel spirits sitting on either side of her in case the woman standing across the room from them proved to be dangerous in some way. She didn't seem happy about this, but was willing to accept it.

Molly did have to admit, who or whatever she was, she certainly was gorgeous. She glowing skin was flawless and smooth, her long dark hair flowed down her body and only increased the effect. Her legs went for miles, her breasts Molly suspected could support a Christmas tree, and her ass could have stopped traffic. If Molly weren't in her current state of mind, she would probably have been drooling over the woman the moment she saw her. Instead, she was just suspicious.

The woman seemed to think this was a fair response. "Straight to the point then? Alright, my name is Azle, and I'm a succubus." "You're a what?" Molly questioned. "Succubus," Azle repeated, "Essentially a sex demon. Me and my brother come from beyond the veil between worlds. We come from the same domain as your duel spirits. Ask them if you don't believe me." She said, expecting skepticism.

Molly didn't question it, only glancing to her duel spirits, who both nodded, and looking back, "Alright, and what exactly are you doing here?" Molly asked. "I'm here because I chose you." Azle said, "Just as my brother chose the man you lost to." "What do you mean chose?" Molly asked, eyebrow raised in further suspicion of the succubus in front of her. They weren't exactly considered a trustworthy race, in either reality or the limited human mythology on them.

Azle sighed, "Every few hundred years or so, me and my brother play a game. He's an incubus, the male version of our species. We liked to duel, just as humans duel, but we don't do so in the same way. For us, there's much more at stake than reputation. Whoever wins gets to make a decision, they get to decide what happens next. We've both won a handful of times since the beginning of time. My brother's victories have led to him making choices resulting in mass human death and violent sexual crimes across the planet."

"Mine, well, mine have indeed been equally as intense, and perhaps even more sexual, but nowhere near as malicious. I think my brother has a bit of a grudge against your race, though I can't begin to imagine why. Whenever we duel, we do not do so directly. Rather, we select humans and use them as pawns in our games. Once, for example, he hedged his bet on a man named Caligula, and I once bet on a woman named Cleopatra. We don't always limit to our own gender mind you, though we do try to avoid picking the same one, just out of spite I guess."

"So.. this time around, you chose me, and your brother chose Price?" Molly asked. "Indeed. But he did more than just choose him. He formed a compact with him." Azle said. "He is now attached to him, their souls linked together, his mind infecting the humans. That's how he was able to unlock every duel spirit in his deck so quickly, and that was how he defeated you."

"Normally we don't form compacts. There's no rule against it, but we've never felt the need to before. Hundreds of games and not once has it happened. If he chose to do so now, it means he is truly determined to win. And if he is, that means there's something he has in mind for his next choice, and I doubt it'll end well for anyone. We may not be capable of bringing your race to extinction, not even demons of our power are strong enough for that, but there are other things he can do to cause massive damage to the world, and set into motion the possible extinction, or enslavement, or ascension, it's impossible to know with my brother. Even by my own standards, he's an enigma. He could be plotting to blow up the planet, or re-purpose it as a brothel for all I know."

"But you don't trust him to do anything pleasant." Molly surmised. "Not for an instant. He never has, and has shown no intentions of doing so in the future, so it's a safe bet to make. I believe that you have the potential to defeat Price and my brother, if I help you along the way." Azle said. "If we win, I'll even allow you to make the choice instead of me. Perhaps that will show my brother the worth of you humans."

This was all more than a little overwhelming for Molly. She's probably assume she were dreaming under most circumstances, but somehow she knew she it was real. Likely the succubus was using magic to suppress Molly's desire to not believe what she was hearing. "So, you want to form a compact with me? And when you do, you'll be merged into me?" She asked, unsure how she felt about this.

"In a sense, yes. You'll still be in control of yourself, but you'll have my influence to guide you to victory." Azle explained. "If I accept it," Molly said, "Would you promise to only speak to me about duels against Price? It's only fair against him because he has one to, but it wouldn't be right to use your knowledge to win against other duelists who aren't a part of this."

"Strange, I would have thought you'd love the opportunity to skyrocket upwards with the wisdom of a sex demon," Azle said, "But very well, I'll respect your odd views and will not interfere unless my brother is involved in the duel. So Molly, do we have a deal?" She asked. Even with the agreement made, it still took Molly a good few moments to actually make herself nod and reach out to shake her hand.

"Alright, so is the compact formed now?" Molly asked. Azle shook her head, "Far from it. We must join in pleasure to join mentally." The succubus grinned, pulling Molly to her and kissing her gently, "Do not worry, I'll at least attempt not to overwhelm you~"


	18. Otherworldy Assistance

Molly's legs locked around Azle's head. She had no idea how long they'd been going at it, but she wasn't sure she ever wanted it to stop. Azle's tongue didn't seem to obey the laws of physics, stretching as deeply into Molly's pussy as Azle wanted it to, bottoming out inside of her and expanding to stretch her out as her fingers penetrating Molly's other hole mercilessly, hammering into her harder and faster. It seemed whatever desire Azle had to not overwhelm Molly had gone right out the window some time ago, and now priority one was fucking her silly.

Molly wasn't even sure they needed to keep going to form the compact. It was probably already done, and this was just Azle enjoying herself. Azle's tongue moved fast inside of Molly's sopping wet slit, stirring her insides to try and bring out more of her sweet tasting juices. She could see why the duel spirits loved meeting up with humans like this. She couldn't get enough!

After tasting Molly's delicious climax for the fifth, or perhaps sixth time-she'd lost count by this point-she was eager to taste elsewhere. She moved over, placing her legs on either side of Molly's head. More than grateful for the pleasure she'd gotten so far, Molly didn't hesitate to bury her tongue inside of Azle's pussy, eating the succubus out to the best of her ability, though she feared it would seem like nothing from the sex demon's perspective.

To her delight, Azle did seem to be enjoying it, moaning as she leaned over to once again bury her tongue inside of Molly. Molly was caught off guard though. Rather than feeling Azle's tongue probing inside of her pussy like it had been, she was instead met with it forcing its way inside of her ass, stretching deep inside of her other hole before once again expanding inside of her. Molly stifled not just moans but outright screams of pleasure, taking all of her focus just to keep her tongue moving inside of Azle.

Azle tipped the scales by allow her tongue begin heating up, and even vibrating intensely within Molly's anus, sending waves of pleasure through her. Molly's scream of bliss was only muffled by Azle's body as she came harder than she had any other time that night, which was saying a lot considering the ruined state of her bedsheets. She couldn't even pause to catch her breath, as Azle's tongue just kept going, not stopping to let her rest.

Thankfully Molly was able to reach something of a second wind, possibly do to the compact, and pushed her tongue back inside of Azle's pretty pussy, eating her more aggressively now. One hand moved to her stiff clit, pinching and rubbing it as her other hand went to Azle's soft, round ass, smacking it and listening to the sound of it. Azle may well have had the most smackable ass Molly had ever known; or perhaps all sex demons did. Either way, Molly took great pleasure in groping it as Azle utterly assaulted hers, bringing out another explosive climax quickly.

Azle finally reached her own orgasm, barely seeming to mind that she hadn't cum up to that point as she played with Molly's body, which was extremely exhausted by this point, but with no intention of stopping until Azle was done with her. Azle smiled, moving herself over and positioning her legs around Molly's so they could bring their pussies together, rubbing them together to elicit pleasure in both of them. "One more, then you may rest~" Azle promised, though Molly had heard her say this twice already.

Azle began bucking her hips against Molly, Molly mimicking the motions to scissor the sex demon, both of them moaning in pleasure as their slick sexes ground together with the movement. Azle picked up the speed, which encouraged Molly to do the same. Molly reached her peak first of course, groaning and pausing her movements with her orgasm. As she panted, Azle took over, leaning over Molly and grinding their hips together harder as her large breasts pressed against Molly, her tongue pushing into her mouth. As Molly felt she might pass out, the last thought that entered her mind was, 'So did Price do something like this with Azle's brother?' That thought brought out the climax that knocked her out.

* * *

 _Wake up_. Molly sat bolt upright, as the voice didn't come from anywhere around her, but rather came from inside her own mind, and had the effect of an alarm clock, instantly waking her up. Molly nearly flinched as she inhaled, smelling the results of the night's fun with Azle. She was going to need to wash the sheets. Several times. And get a new bed. She'd been so careful not to make a mess with her duel spirits, what a waste.

She was thankful that is was Saturday at least, she wasn't going to have to worry about classes today, and could get herself, and her room, cleaned up. _And when you've done that,_ Azle said within her mind, _I'll help you unlock the rest of the duel spirits in your deck._ 'How many?' Molly asked her as she began bundling up the cum soiled sheets and her discarded clothing. _However many monsters you have in your deck._ Azle replied.

The thought of this had Molly excited, and she hurried to get her chores done. She had the bed, clothes, and sheets taken care of fast enough to earn a prize. Her friends were confused by this, as she was hurrying around the dorms without actually telling her what happened, and they still didn't know about the night she'd spent with Price, so they didn't know where she'd been the night before.

Molly promised to tell them all what was happening later, but told them she was busy at the moment, both statement actually being true. When her chores were done, she returned to her room, laid down on her bed, and asked Azle how she was going to unlock all her spirits. _Simple_ , The succubus said, _I'm simply going to bring you directly to them._

Before Molly could ask what she meant, the world went black. Not like she'd fainted, more like she'd suddenly dropped into a pitch black room and the light above had shut off. The sensation of falling only lasted a few moments before she 'landed' though she felt less like she'd hit something and more like she'd just come to a stop. She sat up, seeing Azle standing next to. "Welcome to the spirit world, one of the less murder and rape-y parts of it anyway."

"The spirit world?" Molly asked as she got to her feet. Looking around, all she could see were dull rocks and a lack of light that made her wonder how she was able to see anything. Azle nodded, "We're essentially inside your deck right now. And right over that hill are your spirits. Shall we go say hello?" She asked, not realizing until she turned her head that Molly had already bolted so fast over the hill she'd actually sent herself flying.

Molly crashed landed surrounded by, sure enough, the occupants of her deck. Futa Warrior, Demon, Slut, Schoolgirl, Maid, Servant, Jerker, Blaster, Distraction, and Monster, Dick Girl Woman, Fire trooper, Axe Raider, Kunoichi, Celtic Guardian, Shield Guardian, Gaia, Deep sea Warrior, and Purple knight. Not just her basic cards either, her extra deck monsters were there to, all four Futa Heroes, and Cum Girl.

All of them were looking at Molly in shock. Even Futa Warrior and Demon, who'd been able to see her in person before and knew about Azle, hadn't been expecting this. Azle giggled at the spirits reactions. "You'll unlock all of them by simply meeting them here,," Azle instructed Molly, "If you like, we can do this for your friends." She added, "After you're, you know, finished." She added further when she saw the look in Molly's eyes and knew that they were going to be there for awhile. It was true, her succubus nature really was rubbing off on her.


	19. Games Demons Play

From what Molly understood, her body would just appear to be asleep while she was in the spirit world with her duel spirits. She wondered if it would move or react to what she was feeling and doing. If so, she was going to need to change the sheets again, as she and her spirits were having quite a bit of fun. And if anyone walked in on her, they'd likely think she was having the most intense wet dream every experienced. Then again, since she'd already helped Korrin, Anton, and Cassidy learn to do the same thing, she doubted anyone would be coming in check on her; they'd all be doing the same thing.

Currently she was riding Futa Warrior for all she was worth, Futa Slut ramming into her from behind, just as insatiable as Molly herself. Her mouth was stuffed with Futa Servant and Maid, who wanted to go together, and were small enough to fit inside her together. Her hands gripped and stroked Futa Demon and Dick Girl Woman. Even her feet were occupied, Futa Blaster and Distraction thrusting against them.

Those that could be apart of the Molly fuck pile had paired up around her, Molly and Azle's lust inspiring a bit of an orgy. Purple knight, Gaia, Shield Guardian, and Axe Raider had all teamed up to stuff the succubus. Kunoichi was riding Futa Monster with Futa Hero Cock of Honor stuffing her from behind, Celtic Guardian had proved too feminine for his own good and was now being stuffed by Futa Hero Tank's incredible rod, Cum Girl was overwhelming Futa School girl while Deep Sea Warrior and Fire tripper shared time with Futa Hero Blesser and Futa Hero Queen.

They'd been going long enough that Molly was certain she'd be unconscious or perhaps in a coma if she ever tried this in the physical world. She kept thinking that Azle would declare that they'd spent too much time fooling around and that they needed to get serious in order to stop her brother; but she seemed just as content with the fuck fest, her thinking perhaps being that her brother was likely doing the same thing.

Molly didn't care, she'd be ready to get to work when the time came, but for the moment she was enjoying her fun with her duel spirits, bucking her hips hard to help Futa Slut and Warrior hilt themselves inside of her, sucking hard on Servant and Maid, and pumping her hands faster along Demon and Dick Girl. She could feel them getting close, and moved her hips even faster, wanting to reach her peak once more before they all blew.

She just barely reached her climax before the futas all blew, Servant and Maid filling her throat, mouth, and panting her face and chest, Slut pumping her ass inside and out, Demon and Dick Girl covering her hands and arms, Blaster and distraction covering her feet and legs, and Warrior pumping her pussy full. She was covered nearly head to toe, and the feeling of it inside and out helped extend her climax and let her savor the intense pleasure.

Molly slumped back, panting as the duel spirits all took some time kiss, thank, and lick her to help clean the cum off. She thanked them all, and told them they could keep going. They happily started going at it again with each other, far from done. Molly noticed that Warrior hadn't, and smiled as she pulled Warrior to her, kissing her deeply. She made sure Futa Warrior knew it was a different kiss, slower, more passionate than how she'd kissed the others.

"Just because I'm having a lot of fun with everyone here, doesn't mean you aren't still my absolute favorite~" Molly purred, laying back and pulling Warrior on top of me, "Now take me for yourself~" She purred, the duel spirit not hesitating to bury her cock inside of her. She groaned as she thrust into her duelist, "Thank you~" She moaned, both in pleasure from the sex, and in gratitude for the confirmation.

Molly wondered what the rules for forming relationships with your duel spirits was. If there had in fact all along been a lot of people who knew about them and could summon them regularly, then surely there had to be some kind of rules for, say, forming a romantic relationship with a duel spirit instead of just a purely sexual one. Molly made a mental note to find them, or if there were none, to fucking invent them.

* * *

Price also entered the spirit world with his spirits. The NK Queens of Heart, Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs were all lined up on their knees obediently next to NK Anios, Scientist, Zoey, Dancer, Joker, Slut, Elf, Twins, Shia, and NK Empress herself. The rest of his monsters were all liked up for Liak to play with as he so desired, and he so desired quite a lot. Some of them were still conscious from his first round of fucking, and he didn't seem to think the other participant being conscious was necessary for a fucking.

Price started with NK Queen of Spades, grabbing her head and pulling it down onto his member. She didn't struggle, letting him roughly fuck her throat to please himself. He'd set the ground rules with his monsters when Liak had showed him how to enter the spirit world. Technically Liak had been the one to set the rules, but as he went along, Price supposed it only made sense that he be in complete control; they were his monsters after all.

To her credit, Spades put real effort into pleasing her duelist, feeling just as devoted to her him as any duel spirit would be, even if he wasn't as loving as she and the others had been expecting. He groaned, cumming down her throat and moving to the next monster, hilting inside Diamonds next. She held onto his hips, pulling him to help him get deeper into her throat. She hoped that if she did a good job, she would receive pleasure in return.

It seemed, however, that no one would be getting pleasure other than Price until Price had gotten off at least once from all of them; a feat only possible in the spirit world. Even when he was done, their pleasure would only come in the form of him taking them in other ways. They didn't argue, they didn't want to make their duelist angry with them, didn't want to disappoint; never mind the fact that they were disappointed with Price.


	20. Beyond the Veil

Cassidy didn't think a way to adequately thank Molly for what she'd done existed. She couldn't recall a time she'd been more happy then now, watching her duel spirits approach her with lust in her eyes. The knowledge that you could do basically any sexual act in the spirit world without damaging your body was exciting for Cassidy, because she didn't want to just have sex with her duel spirits; she wanted to be fucking broken by them.

She'd told them this, and once they to were assured that no matter what they did to her, she'd be perfectly fine in this world, they were all to eager to help Cassidy live out her submissive fantasy. Yaoi Knight tore her clothing off of her and forced her to the ground, ramming his oversized rod into her pussy as Yaoi Angel thrust just as aggressively into her throat, stuffing it completely and making it impossible for her to breath as she took him balls deep.

Fairy Man crawled under her, pushing into her ass from below and fucking it along side Bio-Mage, their cocks stretching her rear hole out roughly as Shatiel joined Yaoi Knight in her pussy. Leather Dom, one of her non-yaoi monsters, straddled her chest to thrust between her tits, pinching and pulling at her nipples as he went. Her hands were guided towards the rods of Yaoi Pirate and Muscle Man to stroke them both.

Nearby, Tinker Boy and Yaoi Trap were bent over Yaoi Totem, having their cute little girly asses plowed painfully by Yaoi Dark Angel and Yaoi Beast while Yaoi Fangirl watched, straddling Newbie's face while his ass was stuffed by Tentacle Boy. The fact that such a place could exist filled Cassidy's heart with a warm sense of hope. And what was in this world filled her insides with warm, white seed. They'd have to drag her out of here kicking and screaming; or at least remind her that the professor would be teaching them back in class.

But her monsters did their best to make her not think about her unreciprocated crush-or at least she believed it to be unreciprocated. Her first climax hit her hard, and as she was sensitive from the climax, the next orgasm hit her faster and harder than the first. Already she was getting shots of cum from her monsters. She wouldn't be leaving until she'd spent a little time with all of them.

* * *

Anton was a little uneasy about leaving reality and entering the spirit world. The idea of actually going to another plain of existence, of being in a world utterly foreign to his understanding of reality? It was a frightening thought, and one that didn't sit well with him. He honestly wasn't sure he would ever be able to be comfortable with even the idea of going to the spirit world.

Then he went there, and all these thoughts evaporated almost instantly upon him seeing all of his monsters waiting for him eagerly. Kitty Kat and Lisa were already merged into Tigress Woman, and evidently Tigress enjoyed fooling around with Wolf Anthro in their free time. Harpy flew down to tackle-hug him to the ground, kissing him excitedly before Bunny girl got their and began undressing him.

Before he knew it, he had a whole deck of duel spirits to satisfy. He was told that he could go for hours without stopping in the spirit world, so he was up to the challenge. Bunny girl mounted his member, moaning as she bounced on his stiff cock. Harpy straddled his face, and he pushed his tongue into her slit immediately to pleasure her as well. Tigress Woman and Wolf Anthro were occupying themselves, so his fingers were taken by Kitsune and Fox Girl, who bucked against his fingers together.

Despite the claims that he wouldn't need rest and could simply keep going forever in the spirit world, Anton felt his endurance chipping away as the warm mouth of another of his duel spirits wrapped around his balls, sucking on them to send even more pleasure throughout his body and bring him closer to his climax. Upon reaching it, and feeling in seconds that he could go again, he realized that Molly had been right about the infinite stamina, and was ready for another round.

It turned out to be his prize heavy hitting monster that had been using her mouth on him, Anthro Queen, who now dropped onto his member to receive her reward for doing such a good job. Bunny girl has gotten off after cumming with him, and was now going over to have fun with Battle Ox. Anton was now thankful he had a few male monsters in his deck, because if he'd had all females, he figured he might be dead before he finished pleasing them all.

* * *

Korrin didn't feel comfortable in the spirit world, so after meeting all the duel spirits (there were only four he had yet to unlock, much to the annoyance of his friends who'd had to spend over an hour meeting all their unlocked duel spirits) he'd returned to reality to have fun with them there. He wanted to spend time with the ones he hadn't unlocked first, then would give attention to the others.

It would take a bit more time and rest for him to get through all of them, as he wasn't in the spirit world, with its limitless stamina, but he felt it more earnest to do it with his own energy. He didn't think bad of his friends for wanting to do it that way, and he hoped that they didn't think him stupid for not wanting it; it was just how he felt. Thankfully, his spirits understood and were happy to wait awhile.

He was so exhausted the next morning though, that it was almost noon by the time he woke. When he went out to get some food, he found himself confronted by one of Price's lackeys, Jackie. She glared at him, arms crossed, before walking right up and questioning, "How are you and those other three unlocking so many duel spirits?" She demanded.

Price blinked, "And what makes you think we are?" She rolled her eyes, "Don't even. Price can sense it happening." "Oh can he?" Korrin asked curiously. Jackie nodded, "So, how are you doing it?" Korrin looked down at her, "Tell you what, we'll duel. You win, I'll tell you what's going on. I win, you tell me why you look so afraid right now, deal?" He asked the now slightly worried duelist.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jackie questioned. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm just so curious why you look so afraid right now. I've kinda got a knack for spotting things. I doubt you're afraid of me, unless you think my having duel spirits is a danger to you, so I'm gonna guess it has something to do with Price, am I in the ballpark?"

Jackie didn't answer, but did accept this challenge to duel. Korrin shrugged, figuring that even if he lost, her response told him everything he needed to know.


	21. Weak Link

Korrin and Jackie both drew. Korrin gentlemanly gave Jackie the first move, and she used it to summon Man Whore [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1500, staminal: 1800] with two accompanying face downs to go with it. Korrin summoned Slutty Twins [5 stars, light, slut, skill: 1500, stamina: 1400] with a face down of his own. Jackie could clearly see that the twins were duel spirits, and Korrin could see that Man Whore wasn't. She may have had the better stats at the moment, already Korrin was in the lead; psychologically at the very least.

Jackie drew, summoning School Boy Trap [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1400, stamina: 1600]. What appeared was a short, attractive looking school girl, her outfit in pristine condition; with the addition of enticing stocking, though from her name and card type, Korrin could guess logically that she wasn't a she. Jackie declared an attack, sending School Boy Trap at Slutty Twins. He blushed, but hurried over to them, tackling them down and beginning to finger both of them as they both rubbed at his crotch.

Korrin drew, summoning Slutty Knight [5 stars, light, slut, skill: 1800, stamina: 1800], then used her ability to summon Sexy Witch [4 stars, dark, spellcaster, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000]. He sent Slutty Knight against Man Whore. She ran over, knocking him off his feet with her wooden sword before dropping herself onto his member and beginning to ride him roughly.

Jackie turned over her face down: a trap card called DP. She summoned Glory Boy [3 stars, dark, yaoi, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200]. The boy was lithe, dressed only in black fuck-me-boots with smooth pale skin and short black hair. Despite his full body being on display, he looked more feminine than School Boy Trap. The effect of DP let him join Man Whore in the battle against Slutty Knight, thrusting into her from behind. She yelped as her ass was penetrated, the two yaoi monsters pumping into her together and chipping away faster at her stamina.

She drew, summoning Yaoi Trainer [5 star, dark, dom, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500]. He stood tall, dressed in tight black clothing with a flog on his belt and a powerful bulge not far from it. Jackie used his ability to summon two sub tokens to the field. They were short, cute looking males with collars on. As she ended her turn, Slutty Knight groaned, cumming and vanishing from the field, dropping Korrin's points down to 1900.

Korrin drew, turning over his face down, revealing a spell card called Pleasure Bond. Slutty Twins and School Boy Trap all cried out as their climax hit them all at once. They vanished from the field, Slutty Twin's remaining stamina, 700, being dealt as damage to Jackie's points. She squirmed as she felt the sudden jot of pleasure from the spell drop her points to 2300.

He summoned Slutty School Girl [4 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1200, stamina: 1600] and ended his turn. Jackie drew, summoning Beach Trap [4 stars, water, yaoi, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400]. She used Yaoi Trainer's ability to summon two more Sub tokens, then sacrificed all four of them, Man Whore, and Glory Boy to summon Seven Deadly Sin Greed [7 stars, dark, futa, skill: 2500, stamina: 3000]. She was tall, with a long, thin member and a massive chest. Her skin was smooth and glistened in the light.

Jackie sent her to attack, her ability letting her attack two monsters at once without her stats dividing. She pulled Sexy Witch and Slutty School Girl to her, thrusting her member into the former and lifting the latter to lick between her legs. She turned over her other face down: Enlarge. Greed's member swelled, growing in size as her skill increased by 1000.

Sexy Witch and Slutty School Girl were both defeated at once, the combined stamina loss dropping Korrin's points down to zero and ending the duel. He sighed as he collected his cards. He supposed it didn't really matter, and he hardly saw anything wrong with telling Jackie the truth; as he understood it anyway. "We learned to summon are duel spirits when Molly showed us how." He explained.

"And how did she learn to do it?" Jackie questioned. "I could not begin to understand that," Korrin said, quite truthfully despite his leaving information out, "She must have a knack for it I suppose." Jackie nodded and left, no doubt to report back to Price with what she'd learned and what had happened. He hoped so anyway, otherwise he'd just thrown a duel for no good reason; which would be remarkably embarrassing on his part. Nothing a little fun with his duel spirits could alleviate though; after he told Anton, Cassidy, and Molly about this anything.

* * *

 _You're certain?_ Liak questioned. "That's what she said," Price said, "Jackie thinks he was telling the truth, and she wouldn't lie to me." _We'd know if she were, we could sense it._ Liak said, wondering to himself. _I suppose it's possible my sister is in fact playing by the rules and only compacted with the one female. Still not exactly pleasant to think how many humans may have been brought to the spirit world regardless. What does she see in you beings?_

"Do you actually hate humans?" Price asked, "Why join with me if you do?" _Well.. no I suppose I don't 'hate' you or your kind, I'm just not particularly a fan. There are so many better life forms out in the spirit world that should have domain over this world. It'd be one hell of a party if, or perhaps when, they were here. You'd love it._ Price nodded in agreement. He rarely understood what Liak actually meant or was even saying, but he made it a habit to just nod whenever the Incubus finished a sentence in order to avoid hearing him complain.

He did like the sound of Molly having a spirit to help her as well. She'd be more of a challenge now.


	22. Claimed

Jackie and Jane were both on their way back to Price's room. They didn't spend the night in their own dorms anymore, Price told them to stay with him at all times these days. He'd gotten much more protective of them since he'd formed his compact with Liak. They still didn't fully understand what the deal with Liak was, but they were certain of one thing in particular: He was becoming frightening.

It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the things he had started doing with them, they'd both been fantasizing about it for quite some time, but they didn't like how heartless he was starting to get. But neither of them had it in them to actually say anything to him, and so they both did as they were told. They walked into the room, and changed out of their school uniforms into the clothes Price asked they be wearing when he returned: matching black underwear with slutty high heels.

Jane didn't actually mind the look, but she knew Jackie hated it. The outfit made her flat chest, as well as the bulge at her crotch, quite visible. She didn't like being reminded that she wasn't biologically a she, and this outfit made it kinda hard to miss; much as it made her ass look fantastic, which Jane was sure to remind her. Jackie smiled at this, glad Jane wasn't changing with her brother.

Said brother walked in a few moments later. They didn't know where Liak had him go or what he had him do, but he was tired and stressed when he returned. He said down on the bed, Jane and Jackie moving to undress him. When his member was free, Jane and Jackie moved down, kissing and licking along his hardening cock. It quickly reached full hardness, at which point Jane moved her head down to take it into her mouth as Jackie moved up to kiss Price.

Jackie figured Price must like his sister's work, because he moaned constantly into the kiss as her head bobbed along his length. She wondered if she could be as good at it as her, and if it even mattered with low little Price seemed to care these days. He moved his hand down Jackie's body, groping her ass as Jane sucked, bringing out more pleasure for him.

After a few minutes of this, Jane reached the base of his member, holding her head there at Price's order as he got close. She sealed her lips around the base of his rod, taking her brother's seed into her mouth and holding it inside of her mouth until he told her to swallow. When he gave the order, she swallowed the warm cum, savoring the feeling of it. This much was fun at least.

She turned around, lowering the panties to her knees and backing herself up until she was taking Price's cock inside of her pussy. He moaned, groping Jackie more aggressively now, moving his other hand to play with Jane as well. Jane groaned as she moved her hips, enjoying his touch and wanting more. She moved her hips faster, her hips slapping against his as she essentially milked his cock.

She gripped the floor, wishing he would do at least some of the work. It still felt good, but she knew it'd feel so much better if he was doing something. He hardly even seemed to be enjoying it. She tried to shut these thoughts out and focused on moving her hips, taking him deeper, harder, faster. Soon her wetness grew as the motion brought her closer and closer to the edge.

She groaned as Price brought his hand down hard onto her ass, the smack loud and leaving a bright red mark on Jane's soft ass. She whimpered as he smacked again at the same spot, watching her ass bounce with the strike. Her pussy clenched around his member as she felt it, the stimulation, though painful, bringing her closer. He kept going until she came, her tightness bringing him closer to his own climax.

It was a struggle to keep her hips moving while she was cumming, but she managed to do it, and was rewarded with Price's sigh of satisfaction as he came. The feeling of his warm, thick seed pumping into her lengthened her climax and intensified the pleasure. She practically collapsed when it subsided, but was told to stay up. She crawled forward, pulling herself off of Price's cock as Price pulled Jackie into his lap, her member rubbing between her soft cheeks.

She blushed as he moved down her underwear, lining up to her tight hole. She held onto his shoulders, bracing herself for it. It was painful how hard he pulled her down onto his cock, Jackie's ass forced apart by the rough intrusion, and her member throbbing and beginning to leak pre. And yet she still enjoyed it. She didn't mind the pain, or perhaps even enjoyed it. If Price had wanted to do this with her from the start, she would have been thrilled.

But that look in his eyes, that blank, emotionless, dead look, like he wasn't enjoying himself even as he moaned in pleasure from the feeling of Jackie's tight anus squeezing his rod, that made it impossible to enjoy completely. But Jackie damn well tried, moving her hips harder until she was bouncing on his cock, taking him as deep as she could, crying out in pleasure when she felt his tip poke against her prostate and bring out her orgasm.

She only barely managed to cover her cock so her seed didn't get on him. He'd warned of punishment if she ever did let that happen, and while part of her didn't believe that Price would ever actually hurt her, another part of her wondered how much of this was Price, and how much was Liak. She didn't doubt for a second that the Incubus would make her regret disobeying.

* * *

 **Okay, I've got a confession to make: I fucking hate writing the duels in this story. I'm writing these chapters ahead of time like all my stories; except fucking this one. I write this one as little as possible because the duel scenes are so tedious. I know it seems a petty quibble when combat in other stories is fine, but it's the specifics of the duels that fuck with my attention span. I like writing the character development and lemons of course, but the fucking dueling scenes...**

 **they might start getting shorter, or even be missing altogether, because the alternative is just writing this story. I'll still try and put some real effort into writing any, ya know, actually important duels, but for the most part I'm gonna try and focus on the fun stuff. If this is upsetting, please let me know in the reviews.**


	23. Qualifier

"Alright students, you may remember the tournament that was mentioned some time earlier. It's a vast sex monster dueling tournament being held on Unihol's, the man who popularized sex monster dueling and made it the world renounced activity it is today, personal island. Now, you were told that the top duelists of the school would be allowed to participate, what you weren't told is that only those who make it passes a qualifying round will be allowed to go." The professor spoke calmly to the students in an attempt to ease whatever excitement or anxiety might have been brewing."

"The duels will be taking place for all of class today, and if you lose three times, you're out of the running. Those few of you that do make it will be allowed to enter the tournament for a shot at the prize and a chance to meet, or even duel, Unihol himself. Good luck to all of you." He stepped away to let the dueling begin. Molly leaned in to whisper to Cassidy, "He was definitely looking at you when he said good luck."

Cassidy was probably about to object, but Molly was already on her way down in search of her first challenger. It had been about two weeks since she'd formed compact with Azle. She could summon any duel spirit she wanted at will, recognize on sight others who could summon duel spirits even if they didn't have them out, and had climbed her way up the ranks of the class duelists. She was still several ranks lower than Price, and was two lower than Korrin, but that just proved that the actual dueling took skill; not just spirits.

As she looked around, she was surprised to see that the first person to walk up and challenge her was Anton. "Let's go, figure we gotta get the first one out of the way." He said, taking out his deck. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt your chances of getting to go to the island." Molly said genuinely. Anton smirked, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you~" "Oh you're fucking on."

They both drew, Anton going first and summoning Hound [5 stars, fire, furry, skill: 1700, stamina: 1600]. The monster that appeared looked to be a tall anthro hell hound, with jet black fur covering her curvaceous body; not that it covered her large chest. She smiled when she appeared, turning back to wink at Anton. Dueling with all duel spirits made things so much more fun. Anton laid down two face downs and ended his turn.

Molly summoned Purple Knight [5 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 1400, stamina: 2200]. To everyone else, she appeared as just a generic warrior girl with long pink hair, powerful looking purple armor and a matching shield and sword; but Anton and Molly could see that she wasn't actually wearing any armor, standing in nothing but her dark purple bra and panties. She seemed shy about it, subtly trying to hide behind her shield, but this only made her cuter.

Molly laid down one face down and ended her turn. Anton drew, summoning Lisa [4 stars, earth, furry, skill: 1000, stamina: 1500]. She appeared, waving at Purple Knight, who shyly waved back, Making Lisa and Hound giggle. Anton turned over one of his face downs, revealing Extra, a spell card. In exchange for 500 points, he could summon a second monster. Naturally, he laid down Kitty Kat [4 stars, earth, furry, skill: 1000, stamina: 2000], and his points dropped to 2500 as the neko girl appeared and hugged Lisa, kissing her affectionately and causing them to merge, forming Tigress Woman [8 stars, dark, furry, skill: 3000, stamina: 2500].

He sent Tigress Woman at Purple Knight, but Molly's face down, a trap card, called C-block, stopped her in her tracks. "If the C is for cock block, how come it works on me?" Tigress questioned. Purple Knight shrugged. "Maybe the C stands for both cock and cunt?" Hound suggested as Tigress Woman pouted and continued to fuck Purple Knight with her eyes as Molly drew and began her turn.

She summoned Futa Servant [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600], using her ability to place two pleasure tokens on Purple Knight. She sacrificed the warrior monster, causing her to sigh in relief as she was swapped out for Futa Warrior [6 stars, earth, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800]. Molly laid down two face down cards, and equipped Futa Warrior with Futa Shot, increasing her skill to 2600 before she was sent at Hound.

Hound gulped as she watched the warrior's member swell up to the point of forcing the armor at her crotch away. Futa Warrior grinned, running across the field and pouncing on Hound, burying her cock inside of her and beginning to hammer away eagerly as they both moaned. Anton drew quickly, but knew he couldn't risk attacking Futa Servant with Tigress Woman if one of the face downs was a trap. He summoned Battle Ox[4 stars, earth, beast warrior, skill: 1700, stamina: 1000] and sent him at Futa Servant.

If one of the face downs was a trap, Molly didn't activate it yet. Battle Ox lifted Futa Servant up, yanked her bikini off, and dropped her onto his thick anthro cock. Molly drew, summoning Celtic Guardian [4 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200]. Molly used Futa Servant's ability to place two pleasure tokens on Celtic Guardian, then turned over one of her face downs: Beck N' Call.

Because Futa Servant was still on the field, Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600] appeared next to her. She couldn't prevent Futa Servant from cumming, dropping Molly's points down to 1900, but Anton's were dropped to 1500 moments later when Hound came from Futa Warrior's cock. Battle Ox and Futa Warrior returned to their duelist's proper sides, Futa Warrior giving Battle Ox a smack to the ass as they passed each other.

Molly sacrificed Futa Warrior, Futa Maid, and Celtic Guardian with two pleasure tokens, to summon Futa Hero: Cock of Honor [8 stars, wind, futa, skill: 3000, stamina: 2500]. Curiously, Molly ended her turn without attacking; likely not wanting to risk her Futa Hero while she was the only monster on the field. Anton drew, summoning Harpy [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1500, stamina: 1500] and turning over his face down.

It was a spell card called FurCon, allowing him to place a pleasure token on two monsters on the field. He placed them on Battle Ox and Harpy, both of whom he then sacrificed to summon Wolf Amazon [8 stars, earth, furry, skill: 2900, stamina: 3000]. He sent Tigress Woman at Cock of Honor, knowing that they'd be a draw, which would buy him a turn. She mounted and began riding the Futa Hero, both groaning as they felt each other's mutual skill.

Molly smirked, turning over her face down: Change of Heart. Tigress Woman blinked, then got off of Cock of Honor, standing next to her as an ally. Molly laid down a card that made Anton realize too late that he should have challenged someone else: Polymerization. Tigress Woman and Cock of Honor merged, creating Futa Hero: Tiger Cock [9 stars, futa/furry, earth, skill: 4000, stamina: 3500]. She was taller than either of her components had been, with massive DD breasts and an equally massive eleven inch cock. She had long blonde hair and a tiger's tail and ears, her only clothes being tiger patterned stockings.

Molly sent her at Wolf Amazon. Tiger Cock pinned the wolf on her fours, slamming into her pussy from behind. It didn't immediately defeat her, and Anton might have had the time to at least draw and summon something, but there wasn't a card in his deck that would prevent him from losing this duel and he knew it; particularly because Cock of Honor, and by extension Tiger Cock, was immune to spell and trap cards.

Knowing this, Anton just enjoyed the show, watching the furry futa's cock pound Wolf Amazon and getting hard from her moans until she came with a scream of bliss, vanishing from the field and dropping his points down to nothing. Molly walked over to shake Anton's hand as the duel ended, "Sorry." Molly said pre-emptively, but Anton shook his head, "Don't be, one loss isn't anything to cry over. I just need to try and not lose again." Anton smiled, proud that he'd been able to essentially sum up his entire worldview in two sentences.


	24. Modifier

Anton was in no kind of mood to be losing another duel. He didn't mind one loss, especially with it being to a friend, but he did want to go to Unihol's island, and that wasn't going to happen if he got sloppy and lost two more duels. And he only had so much time to continue dueling before he'd be disqualified just for lack activity, something Cassidy was also in danger of do to her flirting with the teacher. He supposed it was nice to see her gaining a little confidence, less so that she was doing it now of all times. No 'priorities, none at all,' he thought.

Thankfully, several other duelists were getting as worked up about it as he was, making it easy for him to hone in on someone who was just nervous enough for their game to start slipping. A bit cruel he supposed, but if they couldn't handle the pressure here at school they had no chance of handling it when they were on an island with pro duelists around the world and the world's best duelist in the center of the island waiting for a go; especially with two duelists running around with demons in their brains to help them out.

Anton targeted one such duelist, a short, fairly attractive female student. She'd stuck to the school uniform, or at least to the school girl look, but modified it to match her body type, showing off more of her legs and accentuating her hips. Her name was Kelly Anton learned, and she was indeed in search of a duel. She'd already lost twice and didn't want a third though. Anton made no promise of going easy on her, but she still wanted to duel.

He smiled, stepping over to the other side of the field while she did the same, the duel beginning as they both drew their starting hands. He let Kelly go first, and she summoned Shy Girl [2 stars, sub, earth, skill: 500, stamina: 500]. She was dressed almost identical to her duelist, though she was smaller with her hair in pigtails, giving her a more innocent, semi-helpless look. He supposed that was the point of submission cards.

He summoned Harpy Lady 1 [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1300, stamina: 1400] with a face down card and, more as an experiment than anything else, had Harpy Lady 1 attack Shy Girl. Harpy Lady 1 swooped down, only for Shy Girl to yelp in fear, covering her face as a shield bubble surrounded her; her ability letting her prevent battles once per turn. Useful skill Anton thought.

With his turn ended, Kelly drew, summoning Fem Slave [4 stars, sub, dark, skill: 1500, stamina: 1600]. The monster was the same height as Shy Girl, and looked just as feminine despite being visibly male. He wore nothing other than shackles around his wrists and ankles, and a collar around his neck. Despite the bindings, he had a blissful smile on his face as he was sent over to attack Harpy Lady 1, forming a sixty-nine with the harpy girl.

Anton drew, summoning Harpy Lady 2 [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1300, stamina: 1400]. She was virtually identical to her sister, but her presence allowed them both to attack together. She buried her fist in the sub boy's tight rump, the combined 2600 skill breaking him down and causing him to cum seconds later. Kelly's points dropped to 2000 as Fem Slave vanished from the field.

She drew, nervously looking over her cards and playing Sub-Whore [5 stars, sub, earth, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400]. She was taller, with long dark hair, C breasts, and words written over her body in black marker. 'Whore' across her chest, 'hole' on her stomach, and 'slutty bitch' just above her pussy. She was smiling, seeming pleased with this and the attention she was getting from it.

Kelly laid down an equip card, Sub Bondage. Sub-Whore was suddenly locked in bondage, arms tied begin her back, mouth gagged, eyes blindfoled, and the words, 'free fuck toy' replacing the worlds, 'slutty bitch' on her body. Her stamina increased to 1900, but that wasn't the card's only effect. Immediately Harpy Lady 1 flew down to Sub Whore, uncontrollable playing with her body and grinding herself against her, no longer in control of herself.

Even if another harpy came down to help her, her stamina wouldn't drop any faster, and they would both be defeated instead. It was a clever strategy, but Anton figured he should show her the issues with not planning until last minute. He summoned Harpy [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1500, stamina: 1500] then turned over his face down card: Shadow Bondage.

The bindings around Sub-Whore tightened, becoming less rope and more chains. Her stamina dropped instantly to zero as the two other harpies joined the first in playing with her body. The card wouldn't have worked on Shy Girl, her shield ability would have blocked it, but Kelly hadn't thought to protect her other monster from possible counter traps, and because of that, her points dropped to zero as Sub-Whore screamed in pleasure against her gag.

Anton walked over, "You'll do better next time," He assured her, "Just try to stay calm during duels, and focus on what cards they have as much as the ones you've got." Kelly nodded, "Thanks.. good duel." Good duel." He agreed shaking her hand. Thankfully she didn't look too terribly beat up, as if she had Anton might have started feeling guilty. No if he could just find some more duelists to beat..

* * *

Korrin raised an eyebrow at the cards Jackie had on the field at the moment. She'd managed to summon three of her Seven Deadly Sins, Lust, Greed, and Envy. She could have attacked that very same turn and ended the duel right then and there with a Seven Deadly Sin combo attack. It wouldn't have been the death of him, it would only be his first lost out of the three wins he'd already gotten, but it would still have been an extra win for Jackie.

And yet she hadn't attacked. He supposed it could have been because of the face down card he had on his side of the field, but she must have known that if it were a trap he would have used it to prevent her from getting the SDS on the field at all. Perhaps she was just paranoid, given her relationship with Price it was quite likely. He shrugged, having Rhaxion Lily end the duel with a direct attack, her vines bypassing Lust's amalgam affect and burying themselves in Jackie's tight rump, making her groan and cum as she lost the duel.

She gathered her cards silently and walked away without a word, giving Korrin nothing more than a glance over her shoulder as she walked away. Korrin watched her, a bit puzzled, then shrugged as he gathered up his own cards. Odd is may have been, he supposed it was fair; now they'd both lost a match to the other by throwing the duel on purpose. He wondered why she had though..


	25. Yaoi Rush

It was nearly halfway to the end of the day when Cassidy realized she hadn't won a single duel yet. She hadn't lost one yet either mind you, or even reached a draw. She'd been talking to the professor the entire time. He always had so much to say, he was so smart, and so kind when he spoke to her, and those eyes... fuck, she had to shake her head to prevent herself from getting caught up in the daydream loop again. She looked around the room for duelists that were still out and about, she needed at least one win before the day was out, against anyone.

She was tempted to re-evaluate how desperate she was when the first duelist she saw that wasn't occupied was Jane. She groaned at this, especially when Jane in turn noticed Cassidy and began walking over to her. "We both need duels," She stated factually for the record, "Might as well get one out of the way now." Cassidy couldn't think of anything to say to the contrary, and so she just nodded and took out her deck.

Jane gave Cassidy the first turn, which rather instantly made Cassidy suspicious of the whole thing, but Yaoi Angel, who'd been buy her side the entire time, and had in fact been the one who convinced her to end her conversation with the professor before she ran out of dueling time, assured her that he could sense no ill intentions or cheating. He claimed he couldn't actually sense anything from Jane, like she'd been made hollow.

Cassidy wasn't entirely certain sensing intent and emotions were things that duel spirits could do, but he appreciated Yaoi Angel for wanting to make her feel better. She summoned Yaoi Trap [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 500, stamina: 2000]. He was short, but not enough to be considered a shota monster, with an overall feminine look. The only indicator that he was male was the bulge in the tight underwear he wore and his flat chest. She ended her turn with two face down cards.

Jane summoned Gana Shower [4 stars, water, slut, skill: 100, stamina: 100]. She ended her turn the moment the card was on the field, no face downs or anything. To Cassidy's knowledge, Gana Shower didn't have any ability that could be used unless there was a second Gana card on the field already. Like she'd left the bait out, but forgotten to actually set any track. Cassidy could only assume that this was precisely what she had done, and decided to capitalize on it. She summoned Yaoi Totem [5 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 0, stamina: 3000].

The totem was a ten foot tall wooden statue, depictions of progressively kinkier yaoi sex carved into it. Cassidy used it's ability, sacrificing it as three monsters instead of one, and sacrificing Yaoi Trap as well to summon Yaoi Pirate [6 stars, water, yaoi, skill: 1800, stamina: 1700] and Muscle Man [6 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1800, stamina: 1900]. Next she turned over both face down cards.

The first was Yaoi Threesome, letting her summon a third Yaoi monster. She chose to summon Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500]. The second was Man Beast Ritual. Cassidy offered the three yaoi monsters to summon one of her more powerful Yaoi monsters, Yaoi Beast [12 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 3500, stamina: 3000]. He stood at eight feet tall, body rippling with muscles. His cock was of unreasonable size even by sex monster standards, looking like the trunk of a tree rather than something that would be attached to a body. He had a somewhat ape-like look to him, and an intense aggressive, burning lust in his eyes.

Yaoi Angel claimed to have had no part in her having gotten such a lucky draw, and while she didn't want to believe he was lying, she'd never been able to summon Yaoi Beast so quickly before. He normally took ten turns or more to get onto the field, her second most difficult to summon card behind Yaoi Dark Angel, who was even more tedious to get on the field and even more worth it to have.

Gana Shower looked at the beast before her, jaw dropped at the size. She gulped, likely realizing that there was nothing to save her. Cassidy called the attack and Yaoi Beast rushed over, nearly leaving cracks in the floor with the force of his body as he ran. He crashed into Gana Shower, pinning her beneath him and slamming his massive cock into her. He bottomed out in a single thrust, her stomach distended from the size of the cock penetrating her.

She came instantly from the difference in points, and with 3400 points lost from a possible 3000 total, this was the fastest victory Cassidy had ever witnessed, let alone been a part of. It was baffling, made even more so by how unfazed Jane seemed by it. She simply watched Yaoi beast continue utterly fucking Gana Shower-as they were duel spirits they kept going even though no one else would see them now and the duel was over-as she gathered her cards and left, Gana Shower vanishing when she was gone.

"Well that went well." Korrin said as he approached Cassidy. "Yeah.." She said, "I think.. I think she just threw the duel." She told him. "Wouldn't surprise me, Jackie did the same to me earlier." Korrin said. "She did? Why are they doing this?" Cassidy questioned. :Well, presumably they're trying to get us into the tournament. To what end, I'm not sure, but as it aligns with our own goals anyway, I say we just be thankful for it."

Cassidy nodded, "I need to find another duel to win fast." "I can help with that." Korrin said. "Won't it hurt your chances if you lose a duel?" Cassidy asked. Korrin held his hand out indecisively, "A bit, but considering it'd be my first loss after six straight victories, I doubt it'll change too much the final decision." Cassidy snorted, wondering why she'd doubted him even momentarily.


	26. Surpassing the Master

Ms. Dimea was alone in her classroom. All her students, all the students in the school in fact, were in the auditorium dueling to their heart's content for a shot at entering into the tournament on Unihol's island. She remembered how much she'd loved dueling in tournaments back in the day as well, though in her time there'd never been anything so grand as Unihol's. She wasn't old by most standards, only in her thirties, with her body easily able to pass for someone in their twenties, as the looks of her students and even some of her co-workers often reminded her, it was just a matter of how suddenly the world had changed during her time.

She somewhat resented this, as if she'd been born just a little bit later than she had, she'd have been able to be a student in a class like this, with hopes of being able to go out and win money from dueling and travel all over, etc, etc. It would be great, but she was content with her life she supposed, though it would be nice to have more time away from the school. Much as everyone seemed to love her looks, no one at the academy, student or teacher, could actually be with her without incurring some kind of unwanted council attention.

'Oh well,' Dimea pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she stood up and started towards the door, only to be surprised by Price enter her classroom. "I expected you of all duelists would surely be out dueling with the others." She said. He was the top ranked duelist after all, surely the idea of going to Unihol's island, meeting the man himself, getting even to duel him, had to appeal to him.

"I've already won enough duels to secure my spot in the tournament," He assured her, "So, with my spare time, I figured you and I could play a little game." Dimea raised an eyebrow at this, "Care to explain?" "Simple really, we duel. If I win, you do something for me, anything. I'll do the same for you should you win. Sound like fun?" he asked the dueling teacher.

She smirked at this, amused by what she assumed to be just a very prideful, cocky, and perhaps a bit pent up and horny school boy. She knew she should probably just tell him it was a silly idea and to get back to the others, but she figured his ego could of with some pruning. It'd make him a better duelist to always remember request. She nodded, taking out her deck, "Alright, let's play."

She didn't actually intend to have him do anything, though maybe she could have him handle a few of the more laborious classroom chores that would typically fall on her at the end of the day. As the duel started though.. something changed. There was something about his eyes, about his stance, about him generally that was.. off, not quite the same as he'd been moments before. He almost looked taller even.

Dimea shook her head, probably just a trick of the light. She summoned Sea girl [3 stars, water, virgin, skill: 1200, stamina: 1000]. She laid a face down card and ended her turn. 'Price' looked at his cards for a moment. Dimea assumed that this was hesitation as he realized too late that he'd gotten in over his head, but before she could offer him an out, he summoned NK Zoey [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 2000, stamina: 0], using her ability to also summon NK Anios [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200] as well He laid two cards face down before ending his turn.

Dimea drew, summoning Sky Witch [4 stars, wind, spellcaster, skill: 1500, stamina: 1300]. She turned over her face down: Polymerization. Sea girl and Sky Witch fused into Weather Woman [7 stars, water, slut, skill: 2400, stamina: 2000]. She used Weather Woman's ability to dispel a trap card from Price's side of the field, removing Orgy Pit, which would have destroyed Weather Woman had she tried to attack. This done, she sent Weather Woman to attack NK Zoey.

Unfortunately, both of Price's safe downs had been traps, and upon attacking, the second activated: NK Trick. Zoey's skill and stamina immediately changed to match Weather Woman's as the two locked legs and begin grinding themselves together in a draw. On top of that, NK Anios joined them, her tentacles burying themselves inside of Weather Woman's mouth and ass.

Weather Woman, naturally, was destroyed as Price's turn began, dropping Dimea's points down to 1600, and leaving her with no cards on the field. Price drew, summoning NK Scientist [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1900, stamina: 400], and using NK Zoey's ability again to summon NK Dancer [4 stars, earth, slut, skill: 1600, stamina: 1200]. To end it, he played NK Summoning, sacrificing the four monsters in exchange for summoning NK Queen of Clubs [8 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3000, stamina: 3000].

Price had her attack directly, forcing her two massive dildos into Dimea's pussy and ass. It was painful, but part of her felt like she deserved it for letting herself be defeated. Then, to her surprise and fear, the pumping didn't stop when her points reached zero. The duel was over, but Clubs was still there, forcing her toys deeper and getting even rougher than when she'd started. Too late Dimea realized her situation as Price tore her shirt off, lowering himself onto her stomach and pushing his stiff member between her breasts.

He groaned softly as he squeezed her soft tits around his cock, thrusting between them and letting his precum leak shamefully onto the teacher's face. She could do nothing, fearing what he might have the duel spirit to do her if she did, or failing that, fearing what he might tell the other teachers and students about her. Her blood turned cold when another teacher, Ms. Corlius from down the hall, walked into the room and froze at what she saw.

When she did, the door closed behind her, no doubt the work of another duel spirit. Price didn't address her until he'd finish, shooting warm, white ropes of cum over Dimea's face and chest before standing up and turning to Corlius, the teacher he'd actually been looking for, as she was the one who controlled the results of the tournament. Some of the results were no doubt already posted, but he could still get himself, Jane, and Jackie in if he could make her.

"Would you like to play a little game?"


	27. Quick Break

Molly had snuck off from the classroom to get a little stress relief in. The duels between students for a chance at the tournament had finished, and now all those who qualified had to duel the teacher in order to gain official qualification. They really wanted to make sure that only the best of the best were sent to Unihol's island; probably because they were afraid it would hurt their reputation if they sent any duelist to the island who weren't up to snuff, which Molly supposed was true.

But like hell she was just gonna sit there in the stands and do nothing but wait for her turn to duel. There were like thirty or so students before her, so Molly knew she had time for a little fun to ease her nerves before the duel. She'd duel better after a little release, something Azle agreed with as she entered her dorm room. Molly wondered if the succubus's presence was making her more lustful, even if Azle wasn't doing it on purpose. Molly shrugged as she summoned two of her duel spirits, not caring if she was.

Instead of her usual of Futa Warrior and Demon, she decided to go with two others. Now that all of her duel spirits were unlocked, she needed to give all of them a little attention now and then. On this occasion it was Futa Maid and Futa Servant; as it didn't really seem right to summon one without the other, be it in a duel or in the bedroom. The duel spirits smiled, seeming to agree with her on this.

"Hello Molly~" They greeted together, already hard just by default, with a tent in Maid's dress and a bulge in Servant's bikini. Molly smiled back, "Gonna have to make this a quick one alright?" She said as she approached, lifting Maid's dress and lowering Servant's bottoms to free both of their cocks. She licked her lips at the sight of the hard, throbbing members that were just waiting for her.

"Of course Molly," Maid said, leaning in and giving her a kiss, "We live to serve after all~" Servant purred, beginning to undress the duelist. Molly let the duel spirits undress and begin groping her, massaging her breasts and rubbing her pussy gently. She sat between them, both leaning in to kiss and suck her nipples. She moaned as she felt this, her hands moving to both of their hard-ons. She gripped both of them and began to stroke them as they sucked on her breasts, moving her hands faster the more pleasure she felt from them.

The spirits moaned against her chest as her stroking sent pleasure through them, precum leaking from the slits of their members and rolling down their shafts, making it easier to stroke with the substance there to act as lubricant. Molly's moans and stroking got louder as she felt the spirits trying to pleasure her more, flicking her nipples with their tongues and gently tugging them with her teeth; she was getting wetter each moment from it.

Soon Molly felt herself starting to get close, and asked her spirits to slow it down a little. She did need this to be quick, but didn't want it to be that quick. She wanted to play around a little more. She had the two futas move away from her chest so she could move down, turning to fact them and continuing to stroke them, now able to kiss and lick along their long, stiff poles as they moaned and groped each other, enjoying the sensation of Molly's hands and mouth. Molly doubted she was any kind of pro, but she'd gotten a lot of practice lately.

She went from licks and kisses to taking them into her mouth, alternating which one of the two she stroked and which she sucked; bobbing her head slowly along whoever she was sucking to draw out the pleasure more. It was Futa Maid who ended up reaching her limit first, shooting warm seed onto Molly's hand and face while she was still sucking Servant. Hearing Maid's moans and seeing her cum coating Molly pushed Servant over the edge. She couldn't help herself, reaching forward and forcing Molly's head to the base so she could cum deep into her throat.

She sighed with satisfaction as her seed was forced down Molly's throat, though quickly apologized as Molly began coughing from it. Molly insisted that she was fine, and more to the point, not done yet. She stood up, summoning a third monster to join the party; Futa Distraction. The brunette futa, while adorable, hadn't gotten much attention outside of duels as of late. Not wanting Distraction to think that she was being ignored because of her admittedly smaller cock, she figured now was a great time for her to join in.

She smiled happily at this, her clothes sliding off of her as though carried away by the wind itself, leaving her thin, soft body, eye catching breasts, and five inch member, already hard with excitement, on display. Since Maid and Servant had already gotten off once, Molly let them focus on each other while she gave Distraction some attention, pulling her close and kissing her happily, their bodies pressing together warmly.

Distraction kissed back eagerly, letting Molly's tongue dominate the kiss as her hands roamed over her body, gently squeezing her ass. Molly's hands did the same, though moved to Distraction's member, gripping it gently and working along it as Molly's lips latched around her left nipple to suck on, her free hand moving up play with the other, making Distraction moan from the building pleasure.

It was made even more pleasurable by the show behind them, Futa Servant and Maid having formed a sixty-nine with each other while they waited for Molly, their legs locked tight around each other's heads so neither of them would be able to stop until they both had warm mouthfuls of hot seed. Their fingers worked double time in each other's sopping wet slits to increase the pleasure even more.

Molly picked up the pace with Distraction, stroking her faster as she sucked and massaged harder, even pinching and tugging gently on her nipple with her fingers as she did her best to mimic Futa Maid and Servant's actions with her mouth. Distraction's member throbbed in Molly's hand, erupting with thick cum a few moments later. Molly smiled as she moved back from her, lifting her hand up and licking it clean while the other two futas finished up with each other.

Molly beckoned Maid and Servant back over to her. She only had a little time left, so if all three of them worked together, they could get her to a quick, intense finish, and she'd still have time to recover in time for her duel. It was a flawless plan; or mostly flawless one, as it didn't take into account the time Molly would need to wash her face and hair of cum, which would lead Molly to not clean herself off at all, and go to her duel smelling of her fun with her spirits; which she saw as something to be proud of.


	28. Layer Below

**Apologies if this chapter seems random, little to do with story or smut, or even generally boring. My outline for the story has gotten a little buggered up and I'm needing to improvise some things on the fly now, so this chapter is just buying time until the next one, which I'm actually excited to write, for reasons that will quickly become obvious~**

* * *

Molly stepped forward to face the professor she would have to duel in order to gain access to Unihol's tournament. It wasn't their teacher, Professor Rominae, who had refused the task. Molly insisted this was because he knew he'd end up throwing the duel for Cassidy, who denied this and politely asked her to shut the hell up about stuff like that while they were still in public with other people around. Molly told Cassidy to woman up, as did her own duel spirits, and go fuck the sexy teacher. Molly wasn't sure if Cassidy was going to take her advice, but if nothing else, she was mysteriously absent after her own successful qualifying duel.

Molly took out her deck, ready to duel against the unfamiliar professor in front of her. She was tall, with long black hair and a smile on her face. Molly wondered what class she taught when she wasn't testing for the tournament. From her enthusiasm, and Molly's lack of having seen her up to now, she had to guess that she was probably some kind of tournament strategy professor.

Which you should have been taking up to now. Azle reminded Molly as she drew her first hand, Molly mentally shrugging, 'That's what I have you for remember? Or at least will have when it's time for the duel against your brother.' Perhaps, but it'll be useless if you don't actually get to the point of dueling him, which I suspect will be the case presently. Either learn more so your strategy is more than just 'throw monsters at the wall and hope something sticks' or let me take over during important battles.

'Hey, I'm a good duelist." Molly said, smirking as she prepared to prove this point to the succubus. Unfortunately for her pride, the succubus wouldn't be watching. Azle was bound to Molly yes, but that didn't mean she was trapped in the girl's mind. She could and indeed was leaving to entertain herself when it was obvious that nothing of much interest to her was happening. If Molly lost the actual duel to get to the tournament, Azle would intervene and make sure they at least made it to the island, so she had little to worry about.

In the meantime, she returned to the spirit world, looking around for something to do in her spare time. She did this during most of Molly's lectures and other school activities, and from what she could tell, her brother did the same. They'd chatted a few times, attempting to be diplomatic despite the intense, aggressive tension that hung in the air around them like nuclear radiation and airborne gasoline that needed only a single spark to ignite and blow away everything around them. The last time she and her brother fought, actually fought, it had not turned out well for anyone or anything around them.

But Azle didn't want to think about that right now. She looked around, finding the place empty. All of Molly's spirits were out and about hoping to be summoned during the duel. Far enough Azle supposed, she'd just have to travel a bit deeper into the spirit world and find something interesting to do. The next level down she found herself in was a bit more lively, ironically with the duel spirits who hadn't been called up in hundreds or even thousands of years, the information about them lost to time.

A few of them respectfully stood at attention. The others had learned that Azle didn't much care for the formal treatment and simply greeted her as she passed. She took a seat at a chair, looking over the various spirits. Not all of them were lost duel spirits, there were some lost souls from humans who'd found their way down and decided that this version of the afterlife would better suit them, some were natural spirits that just seemed to spring into existence in this realm from enough energy being present.

There were even some lessor succubi and incubi, which Azle supposed were technically her daughters and nephews from her and her brother's previous flings with humans, or if not, the children of those children. They were centuries old now, and she'd spoken with some one them in the past. She felt it only polite to help them get acquainted with this world since it was technically her fault they were there. Her brother, shockingly, held the same viewpoint, though she suspected for different reasons.

"Hey, Azle," A spirit, half formed it seemed, taking on the appearance of a wisp of purple smoke, vaguely aligned in the shape of a humanoid female, greeted, "What are you doing here?" "Waiting mostly," Azle admitted, "My host is busy with very boring things and refuses to even let me help. Not sure why, it'd be easier and less risky. Why must humans be so difficult?"

The spirit made a sound like snickering, "If I could grew a little quicker every time I heard that in here, I'd be at your status already Azle. Humans are odd little things. They've got pride and shame; some of them anyway, and when they do, they don't like taking short cuts. I can't really explain why, I've never been able to interact with one directly myself. I figured you would though, you're living inside one's head!"

"True, but I've made a point to not look through her thoughts and memories." Azle said. She'd told Molly that she just couldn't do such a thing, but in truth she was very capable of it, especially when Molly was asleep and her mind unguarded, but she chose not to. "I suppose you could call it respect, or trust. She's trusted me in her mind, and I'd rather not convince her I'm a liar like my brother."

More ghostly snickering, "I'd be even higher in status is I grew every time I heard you badmouth your brother or vice versa. He was in her not long ago going off about how much of a, and please don't get mad at me I'm just repeating what he said, spiritual knowledge slut wrapped up inside a normal slut you are. 'Filthy harlot of a sister giving divine knowledge to mortals!'. I tried pointing out that he did to showing Price how to tap into all of his spirits."

"And he didn't kill you?" Azle questioned. "No, he did, I', just good at hiding." She snickered, "So, you and him really gonna go all out this time?" "I hope not," Azle said, "It'd destroy quite a bit if we did." "But if you won, wouldn't you have the right to re-build it however you wanted?" "Yes, I would," Azle admitted, "But I see no reason to knock down something if you like the way it is. It could use a little tweaks here and there, but mortals don't learn from destruction, no one does. In fact, they forget from it."

"So.. what if your brother wins?" The spirit asked, "Then I suspect the human and spirit worlds would both become remarkably forgetful very fast." Azle said gravely.


	29. Last Minute

Cassidy had been waiting in line with her friends to get on the boat to leave for the tournament when something finally snapped inside. Perhaps it had been Molly's words, perhaps the words of her duel spirits, or perhaps it was just a fuse reaching its inevitable end, but with only a few hours left before the boat would be leaving, Cassidy stepped out of line and full tilt sprinted back into the school.

There was something she needed to do before she left and she wasn't going to let her own mind get in the way of it anymore. She knew that if she didn't do it before she left the school for the tournament, she wouldn't have the nerve to do it at all. She stopped outside the classroom doors and doubled over to catch her breath. After a few moments of panting, she collected herself, and walked through the door.

Professor Rominae was alone in his classroom, and looked rather surprised when he saw Cassidy walk into his room. "Oh, hello, I thought you would have been on your way out by now." Cassidy nodded, "Probably should be, and I'll probably still make it, but I couldn't leave yet. I.. I had to do something before I left." She said, walking across the room towards his desk.

From his perspective it would seem that the door had closed itself, possibly a stiff breeze, and that the lights were dimming, possibly a faulty wire. In truth, Cassidy's duel spirits were about manipulating the room in her favor. Cassidy moved closer, pausing only a second before stepping right between Rominae and his desk. The professor looked at her in surprise at this, "Um.." He searched for words as his eyes noticeably looked for anything other than Cassidy to look at.

 _"He never looks at me, why would he like me?" Cassidy had asked. "It isn't that he doesn't look at you, it's that it takes effort for him not to look at you. If he didn't want you, he could at you and look away without it being a big deal, but I've seen how he tries to avoid it, because whenever his eyes are on you, it takes even more effort to pull them off." Molly had explained._

Cassidy hadn't believed it at the time, finding it hard to believe that anyone could want her of all people that much. But now, up close and personal, she could see all the little details that gave him away. "What.. is it that you needed to do?" Rominae finally managed to asked, risking looking her in the eyes. Cassidy smiled at him, seeing his body react to her. She stepped forward, "Well, it's more something that you need to do~" Cassidy whispered sensually to him.

If it weren't Cassidy this was happening to, Rominae would likely have been fired the very next moment, when the dam holding his own feelings burst as suddenly as Cassidy's as he pushed forward, kissing her. He was smart enough to recognize that he could get in trouble for doing this with a student. Being of age was one thing, but he was a teacher. If she told anyone, he could very well be ruined.

So it was a relief on multiple levels when she pushed forward against him, kissing back just as passionately. As their tongues danced together, wanting as much of each other as possible, the duel spirits locked the door and blocked off all possible windows. They'd shut off security cameras the moment she'd walked in, and as soon as this job was done, they left the room themselves as well. No one would get to experience this moment but the two of them.

Cassidy pulled Rominae against and then on top of her as she laid back on his desk, his hands beginning to roam down her body as hers went to his clothes to pull off his shirt. Cassidy had never been more frustrated by the very idea of belts then in that moment when his hand on her thigh creeping closer to her warm core and she was stuck on the fucking felt loop.

Rominae pulled away for a moment, much to Cassidy's disappointment and even fear until she saw that his hands were going to the belt to undo and remove it. Once he did, he looked back to her, "Are.. are you sure about this?" He questioned. Cassidy didn't miss a beat with her response, reaching up and opening her shirt so her breasts were clearly on display for him, then hiking up her skirt to show no panties underneath it as she spread her legs. She'd never been more sure about anything in her entire life.

And that was far more confirmation that Rominae needed. He pulled off his own shirt, a little proud to see Cassidy practically drooling over his body as he finished undressing. He'd never thought of himself as hugely muscled or attractive, but Cassidy seemed to be utterly enthralled by him. With the last of his clothing kicked off and his throbbing eight inches out, there was nothing stopping them now.

Rominae dropped down lower, moving between Cassidy's legs. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, better than he could have imagined. He buried his tongue inside of her warm slit, beginning to stir her inside. Cassidy began moaning as she grew wetter, feeling the skill of her professor as he go more aggressive with her, licking deeper to bring her more pleasure, not planning on stopping until she was ready for the real fun.

Cassidy held onto his head, groaning in pleasure as her hips bucked gently against him, wanting him deeper, wanting more. It was so good, not just the feeling but the experience finally happening; it was almost too much. Cassidy bit the inside of her cheek as she felt herself rapidly approaching the edge. As much as she'd looked forward to this, even she hadn't been expecting it to be this intense.

It was entirely possible that the duel spirits had decided to help intensify the fun a little for their duelist, not that Cassidy would need to know that. She called out Rominae's name as she came, his tongue licking her warm, sweet juices like his life depended on it. He rose back up, his painfully hard rod now lining up to Cassidy's pussy. They both needed it, and they needed it now.

Rominae thrust forward, penetrating Cassidy as she moaned in delight, holding onto him as he pushed into her. Some of her spirits were larger and perhaps even more skilled, but it was different with them. Doing it in the spirit world nullified things like pain and unknowingly put a cap on pleasure as well. This was unfiltered though, washing over her with nothing to limit the painful aspects to it, such as her being stretched by his size or her back being pressed against the wooden desk. And somehow, that made it even better, more real, more pleasurable.

Even having decided to do this so early before they would have left, Cassidy still just barely made it onto the boat without it took off; and was missing her shoes when she did arrive, having had to spring out the door right after finishing. She didn't care. If she'd missed the boat, it still would have been worth it. And Molly wholeheartedly agreed with her.


	30. Sex on the Waves

Every student who'd made it onto the boat, including Price, Jane, and Jackie despite the latter two failing the preliminaries and the former not even showing up for them (Azle suggested to Molly that her brother had started cheating to get ahead, which Molly didn't put passed Price for a second), spent time every single day on the trip practicing their skills, dueling each other, running through strategies in private, and even buying and trading for new cards to improve their decks and their overall chances in the upcoming tournament.

But in addition to that, the majority of them also spent a fair amount of time relaxing. The boat had an amazing view, and dozens of recreational activities on board to make the travel essentially a cruise ship. No less could be expected of a trip funded by Unihol himself. The duelists were all excited to meet the man who'd made their way of life possible, especially since he just kept putting money towards making things more fun.

One of the only duelists there who didn't seem to be taking any time to relax was Molly. Every moment anyone saw her she was dueling or strategizing, never taking a moment to stop unless she was either eating or going to sleep. The baffling thing, or at least baffling to all but her friends, was how upbeat and energetic she always seemed despite how she seemed to be overworking herself.

Not the key part of that phrase being 'seemed'. So long as she worked herself ragged all day long, Azle let her enter the spirit world to fool around with her duel spirits whenever she was asleep. She made a point of spending one round with Futa Warrior every night so she would know how special she was, but passed that she switched which spirits got attention from night to night.

Tonight was a special occasion of her fooling around with the Futa Heroes. Blesser, Tank, Cock of Honor, and the Queen herself were standing around her. They were eyeing her like big cats about to pounce on a juicy slab of meat, but Molly was more excited than scared despite the incredible size of all four of them. Even Blesser, the smallest of them, has a rod just a bit larger than was normally possible in the physical world, and Tank would probably break Molly in half if she tried to take her outside of the spirit world.

Futa Queen was an odd case. You expect her to be the largest considering her status, but she wasn't, Tank was. In fact, Queen only looked to be about seven inches, which wasn't bad, but it was nothing compared to the others. Until you took into account how her rod would expand and extend once inside of someone, and would rapidly overwhelm anyone who tried to take her.

"Whenever you're ready darling~" Blesser purred eagerly to Molly, eager to be inside her duelist again. Molly smirked, "I'm always ready~" She purred, beckoning the four of them to her. Blesser got to her first, kissing her deeply and laying down, pulling her on top. Molly lowered herself onto Blesser's cock, groaning as she took it inside. As many times as she was stretched out inside the spirit world, she didn't think it would ever grow less intense.

Shortly after she'd taken Blesser inside, Honor got behind her and lined up to her ass. Molly quickly reached out and gripped Queen and Tank's cocks, knowing she wouldn't be able to after Honor entered her. Her grip tightened the moment Honor thrust forward, her scream muffled by Blesser's massive breasts being pressed against her face to relax her as she began stroking to the best of her ability as Blesser and Honor both pumped into her steadily from either side, forcing her walls apart as they used her body like a pleasure toy.

Tank and Queen patiently waited their turn, both leaking precum onto Molly's hands as they worked along their throbbing rods. Molly's was already close to cumming do to the sizes of the spirits taking her, but wanting to hold it to see how long as could go. As it happened, she was able to last about five minutes before erupting so hard she very nearly knocked herself out of the spirit world and woke up.

The tightness of her holes at that point was more than enough to push Blesser and Honor over the edge and into their own climax. They groaned loudly, Blesser moaning Molly's name as they pumped her full to the brim on both sides with hot, thick futa cum. This, unsurprisingly, triggered another climax just as powerful as the first. This time she actually did exit the spirit world and wake up for a few seconds, panting as her eyes closed as she returned just as Queen and Tank were picking her up for their turn.

She gulped when she saw Tank in front of her, because it meant that Queen was behind her. She'd never taken Queen in her ass before, and judging from how intense she got up front, she wasn't sure she could handle it. "Just relax dear~" Queen purred into her ear, "Think of it as a challenge~" She added, nibbling playfully on her ear as she pushed into her ass gently.

Molly moaned, then yelped as the force of Tank's first thrust hilted Queen inside of her. Once inside, Queen moaned in delight as her cock began to swell up, stretching and expand inside of her ass as Tank hammered away at her front with what Molly estimated to be roughly the force of a bullet train on steroids. By the time Queen stopped growing, she was larger than Tank, and Molly was pretty sure she'd faint if she could see the impossible contortions the massive monster cocks had her body in as they railed her on either side. Molly expected to cum herself back to consciousness again; only to find that Azle had fixed that problem.

With how intense it was getting, Molly wasn't sure if she was glad or worried.


	31. Double Duel

Molly had gotten used to getting challenged out of the blue on the ship. Everyone was eager to prove they were the strongest on the ship, even though none of the duels on the ship counted for much other than one's own ego. Regardless, she was willing to humor them for the practice. She was still slightly surprised when she and Cassidy were both challenged at once though, a pair of twins, one boy one girl, wanting to try a double duel.

Molly stepped forward with Cassidy to challenge the twins who'd challenged them. They took their positions on the opposite ends of the dueling field, and they gave Molly the first move. Molly summoned Deepsea Warrior [5 stars, water, warrior, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800]. The figure was fully humanoid, but with fish-like scales covering his muscled body and a double ended blade trident in his hands. He appeared to the twins as having his face covered by a dark helmet, but Molly and Cassidy could see his face, and his confident smile as he appeared. He was always eager to show off.

Cameron, the male twin, summoned Sexy Nurse [4 stars, earth, yuri, skill: 1500, stamina: 1500]. The card appeared as the stereotypical hot school nurse, down to the white shirt roughly three sizes too small for her D cup breasts. His sister Dezi summoned Cutie [3 stars, light, virgin, skill: 500, stamina: 1000], who appeared as a short, blushing blonde of ambiguous gender. She laid down a face down card before ending her turn as well.

Cassidy laid down a facedown card as well, summoning Yaoi Trap [5 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1400, stamina: 1500], a cute schoolboy-esque monster who'd be mistaken for a yuri or slut type if their card type didn't give away their gender. Molly drew and summoned Fire Trooper [3 stars, fire, warrior, skill: 1000, stamina: 1000], a soldier wreathed in flame from head to toe, though Molly and Cassidy could see his cute round rump behind the sparks.

Molly laid down a face down, then used Fire Trooper's ability, sacrificing him to deal 1000 of direct damage. He vanished in a burst of flame, Dezi yelping as she felt an intense heat wash between her legs and over her chest, the twin's collective points dropping to 2000. Molly sent Deepsea Warrior at Sexy Nurse, the fish man running over and pinning the nurse beneath him, hiking up her pink skirt and thrusting into her.

This triggered Dezi's trap card: Switch! and the target of the attack was changed. Deepsea warrior suddenly found himself penetrating Cutie instead of Sexy Nurse. Molly chided herself for not seeing that coming. Almost every virgin in all of sex monsters had the same ability: after being defeated, they could be re-summoned to the field as a slut, yuri, or yaoi type with a stat boost based on the stats of the monster who defeated them. Molly liked it in theory, a sort of representation of a virgin becoming skilled, but it was a bitch to work again.

Cameron took his turn, drawing and summoning Lez Elf [5 star, dark, yuri, skill: 1600, stamina: 1900]. The tall, smooth skinned elf girl grinned as she appeared on the field, Cameron using her ability to transfer half Sexy Nurse's skill and stamina to her by sacrificing her; though Molly and Cassidy saw this as Lez Elf burying her fingers knuckle deep into the nurse until she came, raising the Elf's stats to 2350 skill and 2650 stamina, making it the strongest card on the field.

To make her even stronger, he played an equip spell card: Yuri Boots. A pair of silver FMBs appeared on the elf, increasing her skill to 2850. With this done, she was sent at Yaoi Trap. His ability to act as a slut or yuri type wouldn't do much to help him as he was pinned by the elf and locked in a sixty-nine. Yuri Trap was defeated before Cassidy had finished drawing, dropping her and Molly's points to 1550.

Cassidy frowned at this, summoning Yaoi Totem [5 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 0, stamina: 3000] and laying two cards face down before ending her turn. On Molly's turn Cutie cried out as she came, dropping the twins to 1400, and re-appearing almost instantly as a slut type with 1600 skill and 1800 stamina. Molly summoned Axe Raider [4 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 1700, stamina: 1150]. She turned over her face down: Futa Switch, letting her sacrifice any one monster on her side of the field for two futas.

She sacrificed Axe Raider and summoned Futa Demon [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500] and Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800]. She laid down another face down and ended her turn. Cameron drew and summoned Yuri BF [4 stars, earth, yuri, skill: 1000, stamina: 1400]. He once again used Lez Elf's ability to drain her stats, increasing the elf's to 3350 skill and stamina.

He tried to attack with her, but Molly's Block Attack face down negated it, for this turn at least. Dezi summoned Fresh Face [5 stars, light, virgin, skill: 1600, stamina: 2000] and activated polymerization, fusing her and Cutie into Beginner Babe [7 stars, light, yuri, skill: 2400, stamina: 2900]. She declared an attack as well, but it too was negated by Cassidy's Turn Down Service face down.

Cassidy summoned Bio-Mage [3 stars, light, fairy, skill: 1150, stamina: 1000], then sacrificed Yaoi Totem to summon Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500] and Tinker Boy [3 star, light, fairy, skill: 1000, stamina: 1000]. She glanced over at Molly, who nodded, and then ended her turn without attacking. Molly drew and played Bukkakke Ritual, a ritual summoning card that required the sacrifice of five male or futa monsters to activate.

A large cauldron like pot appeared on the field, Deep Sea Warrior, Futa Demon and Blaster, Tinker Boy, Bio-Mage, and Yaoi Knight all letting out simultaneous yelps of sudden pleasure as they all came at once, their collective seed filling the cauldron up to the brim. As the five of them all vanished from the field, the seed began to bubble up as it began mixing together. After a few seconds, a tall, luscious female form began to rise out of the seed. No, rise from the seed, her skin, hair, and entire body drenched and partially composed of it. This was Cum Girl, one of Molly's strongest monsters. [9 stars, fiend, dark, skill: 7000, stamina: 7000].

Speaking technically, she was Molly's strongest, Futa Queen only having the potential to become stronger through her abilities. Cum Girl licked her lips as she looked over the monsters in front of her, both of whom gulped nervously. She was sent at Beginner Babe, kissing her deeply and driving her hand wrist deep into her pussy. The only thing that stopped her from behind defeated instantly was her ability to call in help, in this case Lez Elf. The monsters formed an odd position with both of the twin's monsters licking Cum Girl's pussy while Cum girl fisted them both mercilessly.

Their combined skill of 5750 and stamina of 6250 still wasn't enough though, and only moments int0 Cameron's turn they both shrieked in pleasure, cumming simultaneously and dropping the twins points to zero. The duel ended and the twins thanked Molly and Cassidy for the duel before heading off to practice together some more. "That really is a powerful card." Cassidy commended as they walked back to their rooms.

"Yep," Molly said, "You should see her duel spirit~"

"Well.." Cassidy blushed, "Could I?"

Molly grinned, "Come with me~"


	32. Incubus Training

Jane and Jackie hardly saw Price from the moment they got on the boat. He'd lead them to their room, told them they weren't to leave it without his say so, and disappeared into his own. They knew that that thing was talking to him again, telling him to keep control over them. They wished they could snap him out of it, but if they tried to talk to him, the thing would overhear the conversation and who knew what would happen then.

In any event, they weren't sure whether they should be glad or nervous when they saw Price enter their room. He had a bags under his eyes, and that grim look he got whenever Liak had kept him away all night long to tell him about his plans, refusing to let him rest. "You two will duel." Price said, "Right now. Winner comes with me for the night." He said. It was not a question or an offer, he was ordering them, and they knew they didn't have a choice.

Jane and Jackie took a deep breath and began to duel. Jane gave Jackie the first move. She summoned Yaoi Trainer [5 star, dark, dom, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500], using his ability to bring two sub tokens to the field. She laid a face down card as well before ending her turn. Jane summoned Gana Stripper [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1000, stamina: 800], and was able to use her ability to summon Gana Shemale [3 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1200]. She was near identical to Gana Stripper, but with a solid seven inch cock.

Jackie drew, summoning Beach Trap [4 stars, water, yaoi, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400] along with two more sub tokens. All four tokens along with Beach Trap were sacrificed to summon Seven Deadly Sin: Wrath [7 stars, dark, futa, skill: 3000, stamina: 1500]. Wrath took the form of a seven and a half foot tall futa, her skin blood red like a demon, with devil horns, long blonde hair, goat hooves, and a cock nine inches long and four thick.

She normally didn't go for any of her Sin cards this quickly, even if she did have the opportunity to summon them, but neither of them wanted to lose this, not knowing if Price planned to punish the loser or not and not wanting to be the one to find out the hard way. They both knew the other would understand and wouldn't hold it against them. She sent Wrath to attack Gana Stripper.

Wrath picked the curious Gana girl and slammed her hard onto her cock, her stamina being chipped away rapidly as she bounced on it. Jane drew, but Stripper came before she could do anything else, her points plummeting from 3000 to 800. Thankfully she had two cards to fix this, the spellcards Red Medicine and Healing Drink, which between them brought her back up to 2500.

She summoned Gana Shower [4 stars, water, slut, skill: 100, stamina: 100]. She activated a field card, Gana Grounds, increasing the stamina of all Gana monsters by 1000. It was more for Shemale than Shower, who Jackie knew couldn't be destroyed by sex damage and would wear down the stamina of any attacker if they tried. She laid down another facedown card and ended her turn without attacking.

Jackie drew, summoning Man Whore [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1500, staminal: 1800], and sacrificing him to Wrath. Wrath's ability let her sacrifice monsters in exchange for an automatic destruction of an opponent monster, visualized by the duel spirits as the demon futa brutally raping Man Whore, not that he seemed to mind at all, and Gana Shower bursting into flames afterwards.

With that done, Jackie sent Wrath at Gana Shemale. The boost in stamina granted by Gana Grounds prevented it from being a one turn monster defeat, and Jane drew, summoning Gana Engineer [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 700, stamina: 500]. Engineer summoned four tokens, two of which were sacrificed to summon Gana Slut [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 700, stamina: 1000], the other two to summon Gana Solider [3 stars, earth, slut, skill: 1200, stamina: 1600].

All three Ganas were sacrificed to summon Gana [8 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3500, stamina: 3000, 4000 with Gana Grounds in effect]. Wrath's brutal fucking brought Gana Shemale over the edge, jets of white cum spurting from her cock as Jane's points dropped from 2500 1700. Jane accepted the loss in points and played Gana's Strap-on, increasing skill by 1000.

Gana was sent at Wrath, pinning the futa and ramming her toy cock into her. Wrath managed to move her hips and body so her cock was penetrating Gana as she was fucked, but the difference in stamina and skill was too great. Jackie had time to draw and summon Glory Boy before Wrath groaned, her cock throbbing before pumping buckets of thick seed into Gana, losing the duel.

The monsters faded and Jane hurried to Price's side, mouthing 'sorry' to her. Jackie gave a nod to show she wasn't upset. Price and Jane started to leave, Price stopping at the door and looking back. It wasn't Price that said, "Loser's are punished." It was Liak. He snapped his fingers before shutting the door, and when the door was closed, Wrath appeared again, this time looking even angrier, crueler, more vicious than she had.

Jackie didn't even have time to question it before Wrath had torn her clothes off, grabbing her and lifting her up, pinning her against the wall as she sank her cock into Jackie's tight, fem ass. Were they doing this in the spirit world it would have felt incredible. But here in the material world it hurt like hell, and Jackie didn't expect it to stop any time soon, nor did she expect Wrath to be the only spirit sent to punish her that night. She just hoped Wrath didn't remember being forced to do this to her when it was over, not wanting her duel spirit to feel ashamed.


	33. Demon Seduction

Price stood outside of a room he most certainly was not meant to go inside. He was not even meant to be on this end of the ship, no students were, let alone this room. Inside were a the personal quarters of the teachers who were coming along on to the tournament as spectators, unable to participate do to association, despite them being almost certainly more skilled than the students they were transporting. It wasn't fair really, but they didn't seem to mind it, just loving that the spirit of the game was still flowing, now more than ever in fact.

And inside this room were their decks. Decks with powerful cards, cards that could very well help him win this entire thing. But.. did he really want to take them? Well that was the wrong question to ask really. Of course he didn't want to steal from the teachers, that was Liak's want not his. The question was more on if he needed to do it. He was confident in his skills as a duelist to win without cheating. He wouldn't even let Liak take him over during duels if he could at all stop him from doing so. He hated few things in this world but cheating was most definitely one of them.

And yet here he was, outside the room, hand hovering over the knob that Liak had somehow unlocked. Why are you hesitating? Liak questioned, Get the cards and add them to your deck. We'll be even stronger this way. 'I know,' Price said, 'But why do we need to steal? We've got good cards already you know, and between my dueling talent and yours, we're sure to be able to win right?'

In a just world perhaps, but this is a world of liars, thieves, and cheaters. Many others in this competition will likely be doing things similar for no grand cause at all, just for the tournament's rewards. My fool sister might well be one of them. If your enemy insists on breaking the rules put in place, there isn't anything wrong with doing the same to prove you're still the one in control.

'But how do you know that anyone's cheating?' Price questioned. Never you mind how I know what I know, I just know. Now take the cards. The longer we're out here, the longer it'll take you to get back to those girls and tell them they can eat. They may be weak and borderline useless, but I don't want them to starve. Liak said, a cold, upset knot forming in Price's stomach at this.

'Do not call them useless.' Price said. I said borderline, lord does no one in this mortal world listen? Liak wondered. 'They aren't anything close to useless, and they're not remotely weak either.' Price said, 'They're they kindest people I've ever met and I'd have been dead long before you found me if it weren't for them.' Jane and Jackie had been his fucking lifeline when things at he and Jane's home had become bad. His parents... they did not approve of most things. One of the few things they did approve of was corporal punish.

He felt like he might vomit thinking of what all was being done to them now. He tried to apologize to them multiple times, but every time he did, he felt Liak's grip around his throat and his voice whispering the question, I wonder if I actually need the two of them at all? If they don't fall into line, I suppose it wouldn't hurt my plans too much to simply be rid of them. What do you think Price?

Price was long passed the point of being able to question if he was in over his head. He knew for a fact that he was, but there was nothing he could do about it now, at least nothing that wouldn't get the two most important people in the world to him injured or worse. He felt that grip around his throat again moments after snapping at the Incubus. Do I need to remind you about my opinion on distractions Price? Should I show you how easily they can be removed from the equation entirely?

'N-no!' He was shaking now, his blood cold as ice, 'I'm getting the cards now, just leave them alone.' Much better. Liak said as Price's hand turned the knob and he walked inside. It wasn't hard to find the cards and stash them. People didn't expect anyone to get passed the door to the room, and so didn't actually put much thought into properly hiding or otherwise security their property inside the room. Liak laughed at this as Price easily pocketed nearly an entire deck's worth of valuable cards, self loathing washing over him for the fiftieth time that week alone.

Once he had everything, he turned to leave the room, only to find to his dismay that a man was in the doorway. Not quite a security guard, but the closest thing to it the boat had. He wasn't very big, slim and rather cute actually. 'Liak, can we get through this without-' He couldn't even finish the question before Liak had control of his body. He snapped his fingers and the security guard was pulled into the room, the door shut behind him.

Liak summoned Slut Shackles, a trap card used in Sex Monsters. They appeared now much like a duel spirit might, binding the limbs of the guard who had begun to struggle and panic. Liak waved his hand and the NK Queens were upon him, ripping his clothing off and hitting him. They've softened him up for you, Liak whispered as Price was put back in control, Now break him so he can't say anything.

Price looked up to his spirits. They looked just as upset about what they assumed Price had made them do as Price was about what he was being made to do. He wasn't sure his duel spirits would ever look at him like they used to again, and he wasn't sure how much he could blame them for it. He walked over to the guard. He was still struggling, but less so now as he was weak from the beating. He hoped he could get this over quickly. He just wished he forget about all of this.


	34. Dares(AKA I try to write at 4fuckingAM)

**Behold, the chapter's created whenever I'm bored, tired of writing about anything relevant, and just read the Truth or Dare hentai comic!**

* * *

Molly had given herself a day off while on the cruise, as even Azle was telling her she was overworking herself, which was saying a lot. She naturally decided to spend the time with her friends. It started as watching a movie in Molly's room, then shifted into playing the age old game of humiliation and unintentional comedy that is truth or dare, using a spun soda bottle to decide who was asking or daring who.

Then eventually they devolved even further to a game of just dares, which inevitably turned extremely sexual extremely fast, becoming essentially just a game of seeing who would do what with their duel spirits. Anyone who refused to a dare had to stripe-metaphorically speaking since they were already going to be undressing for most of the dares anyway. Whoever was metaphorically naked last was the loser.

Currently only Anton had had to mentally undress, losing a metaphorical shirt for not letting Lisa rim him, which she'd actually looked genuinely disappointed about. Molly was on her back, legs lifted into the air to stroke Futa Warrior with her bare feet. Futa Warrior groaned as her member throbbed and erupted with seed, painting Molly's feet. Molly didn't bother cleaning them off as she reached for the bottle and spun it, landing on Korrin. She smirked, laying back and offering her cum covered feet, "Lick 'em clean~" She dared, fully expecting him to lose another point, only for him to take both feet by their ankles and carefully lick the futa cum off of them with no hesitation.

"So you can handle that, but you can't handle your own duel spirit's tongue?" Cassidy questioned. Anton shrugged, "It's not the same thing. I haven't got an issue with feet or futas, but I'm not a fan of stuff being in me." He said, spinning and landing on Korrin. "I dare you to.. let Rhaxion Lily use those vines of hers on you." Korrin just chuckled as he summoned the plant girl, "Oh come on, it was the first duel of the year, are you really still sore about it?" He questioned as her vines snaked across his body, one wrapping around his member, three others pushing in from behind, "You need to loosen up~" Korrin joked, moaning softly as he spun, landing on Molly and daring her to kiss Cassidy. "No cheap pecks either." He added.

Smirking, Molly grabbed Cassidy and pulled her into a kiss, tongue pushing passed her lips and exploring her mouth adventurously as Cassidy, just going with the flow at this point, returned the kiss. They held it for perhaps longer than they needed to, Korrin having time to cum from Rhaxion Lily's efforts. When they separated, Molly raised an eyebrow at him, "Were you just trying to have something to watch while she fucked you?"

"Maybe, but you can't prove it." Korrin laughed as Molly spun, landing on Cassidy. Molly was, by this point, getting fed up with none of them really losing or winning this game, and wanted to speed things along. Looking over and seeing Anton was still stiff as a board, she grinned mischievously and pointed to his wood, "Why don't you help him get rid of that~?"

Cassidy gave back an equally devious grin before, to Molly's surprise, leaning down and wrapping her lips around Anton's length, sucking her brother without hesitation. She stared in disbelief for a moment before looking up to Anton for an explanation. "You see," Anton said through his moans, "Me and Cass kinda got kicked out when we told out parents about the whole dueling thing. Not the most open minded folks, never mind the fact that we were hardly fucking teenagers yet. We were on our own, and at the tip of an awkward, sexually frustrating hormonal iceberg, so we.. found a way to deal with it ourselves."

Cassidy made a sound, saying something that sounded like 'uh-huh', but not actually lifting her head from Anton's rod. He groaned from the vibrating of his cock as Cassidy's fingers moved between her legs. Molly looked to Korrin, "Is.. is there even a point to going on at this point? They definitely just fucking won the dares, neither of us are topping that."

* * *

 **Alright, I feel I should address before other people start saying it. There's an odd amount of incest writing in my work isn't there?**

 **I never noticed it until I stepped back and thought about it, because in the moment I just write what I write and hope for the best you know? And it hasn't gotten any hate or judgement, most of my readers agree with me that it's hot.**

 **But why do I keep writing it? Well I do not have any incestuous crush. I do have cousins, siblings, and parents, but I have zero desire to fuck any of them and the thought of it actually makes me a little sick to my stomach.**

 **So why do I still enjoy incest smut? Well, I think a lot of people who are against incest smut or even just incest in general is that they aren't able to remove themselves from the situation.**

 **They think that fucking their sister or their brother or their parents would be disgusting-which is a thing for someone to feel-and so hearing about someone else wanting to do it just feels instinctively wrong.**

 **We forget that they aren't us and shouldn't be held to our exact portrait of life. I find this stupid. I would never fuck anyone in my family, the idea is physically sickening, and that doesn't make incest smut any less hot than rather smut for me.**

 **Am I making a point, or even making sense? I don't know, it's fucking 5 AM and I've not slept at all, so maybe I'm just rambling at this point XD**


	35. Game Start

The boat was finally pulling in to Unihol's island. The moment they left the docks, the tournament would begin. Molly was buzzing with excitement. She couldn't see where Price and his cronies were (she wondered if she should still be calling them that when Korrin said they were getting just as much bad from Price as anyone else, worse more likely), but it hardly mattered. They were literally destined to come across each other eventually, if only because of the demons they were carrying.

Everyone filed out of the boat and onto the docks. There was already a large crowd of other duelists from other schools who'd qualified on the docks, some looking similar to the academy they'd come from, some looking radically different. They did all have one thing in common: almost none of them were wearing any kind of under garment. Only the most egotistical of duelists would be, because to do so is to state for a fact that you're never going to take a direct hit for any reason ever, which makes it five times as embarrassing if you do.

While getting off the boat, Molly and all the other competing students had been given little pouches. Opening them up, they were shown to contain several little metal cards, each with the letter V on it. They fit perfectly into the duel disks, so after the first person figured it out, everyone was locking the cards into place for easy carrying, though no one gave an explanation as to what they actually were.

Molly did her best to look passed the crowd and see the island. She could see lush green fields and woods, and of course Unihol's mansion was so big that it was the first sign of the island anyone had seen. But beyond that Molly was half certain she could just narrowly see mountains and a sandy area like a desert out in the distance. This was gonna be one hell of a tournament.

Before too much longer, the first instructions came; those being to shut the hell up because Unihol was about to on via massive monitors in front of the docks. When he appeared, it was a shock to finally actually see what he looked like. He didn't look too different from his pictures in the magazines and news broadcasts; which was kinda the shocking part. He always looked great, and most people assumed it was just the media making sure he always looked good on paper and TV, but here he was, smooth skin, handsome face, silky silver hair. If anything, Molly was willing to suggest he looked better here than he did in the media. It was fucking surreal.

And that was before he started speaking and half the men and women in the crowd practically came just listening to his voice. Molly heatedly denies having done so herself. She'd just spilled water on her skirt by mistake before Unihol had started talking, and then dropped the water bottle so no one saw it. Yeah, that was it. In any event, she still tried to listen to what he was actually saying.

"Welcome darlings, to my grand island tournament! I can't believe this many duelists actually made it in! It's fantastic really, but no matter how many of you there are, only eight of you will be coming into my home~ those eight that do will compete against each other inside, and the winner of those will get a chance to duel against me. Win or lose, all eight will have gotten to meet me and stay in my home, which I'd say is reward enough! But there will of course be more tangible rewards for the top spots."

"Now, you're probably all wondering how exactly this tournament is gonna get kicked off, am I right? Well it's simple really, once I say go, you'll all scatter across the island, find a place you like a place you think other duelists will travel through frequently, whatever it is you want, and when you all hear the bell, you can start dueling. You've all got your duel disks on you, so the terrain won't stop you at all. Every time you lose a duel, two things will happen. First you'll have to give up one of the cards you were given. Reach zero cards and you can head back to the docks because you're out. The last eight duelists with cards will be the victors, and there is no time limit. This game could go on a day, a week, a year, however long it has to~"

"The second is that every time you lose you'll be required to pleasure the winner sexually. Only one climax is necessary, and it should only be something that makes the winner cum, not you. If they want to return the favor afterwards that's fine, but that's for them to decide. Why come to a Sex Monster's tournament if things aren't gonna get sexy? And yes, if you try to skip out on giving a card or reward, we'll know it. Every inch of this island is watched by cameras and every camera has eight cameras watching it to make sure it's not being tampered with. Cheating is absolutely not allowed on my island."

"Now, with that out of the way, you're probably all ready to get down to business right? Well don't worry my sexy little competitors, I just want to wish all of you good luck. Whatever your reasons, whatever your background, you all made it this far, and that's worthy of praising by itself. Now, let's see how much further you can take it. Ready? Set, go!"

There was immediately a mad dash away from the docks and to find somewhere to be when the bells rang. Molly wasn't sure where her friends were headed. Hell, she wasn't sure where she was headed. But she couldn't recall a time she'd been more excited. The tournament was on!


	36. Airhead

Molly's full tilt sprint at the start of the tournament had left her in a field on the other side of a wooded area. The wind was blowing hard, but it actually felt kinda nice. More importantly, Molly's direction had found her her first opponent. She was a tall girl, long orange hair with her clothes showing she was from a different academy. Molly ran over to her, introducing herself first before challenging her. The girl introduced herself as Veronica, and happily accepted the challenge, taking position across from Molly.

Molly took the first turn, drawing and summoning Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200]. She laid two cards face down before ending her turn. Veronica summoned Fairy Lass [4 stars, wind, slut, skill: 1400, stamina: 1400]. The fairy was short, but not actually fairy sized, just tall enough to avoid loli classification actually, wearing nothing but a tight purple dress with holes cut to let her wings lap, keeping her airborne.

Veronica ended her turn with no facedowns, making Molly assume the Fairy had an ability she would have to watch out for. She drew, grinning when she saw what card she'd gotten. It'd been awhile since she'd used it, so she figured she'd try and get her on the field. She summoned Futa Jerker [3 stars, wind, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800], placing a pleasure token on her and laying another face down before ending her turn.

Veronica drew, summoning Harpy Lover [5 stars, air, slut, skill: 1600, stamina: 1900]. Unlike the Harpy Lady cards, the girl that appeared seemed only dressed in avian attire, floating despite her wings being fake, her C cup tits the only thing not covered in fake feathers. She sent Harpy Lover at Futa School Girl, letting Molly turn over her face down: orgy pit, trapping Harpy lover in a pit of lustful beasts and removing her from play.

Veronica frowned at this, playing Air Drop, a spell card letting her special summon one wind monster to the field. She summoned Fairy Prince [4 stars, wind, warrior, skill: 1700, stamina: 1400]. He stood tall with elfish features, a green cloak and hunting bow completing the look. She ended her turn and Molly drew, summoning Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600] and using Jerker's ability to add another pleasure token.

Sacrificing Jerker and the pleasure tokens, Molly summoned Futa Warrior [6 stars, earth, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800] and turned over her second face down: Futa Shot. With a temporary increase in the size of her cock and the resulting skill increase to 2600, Futa Warrior pounced on Fairy Prince, undressing and burying her cock inside of him. Veronica had to wrench her eyes away from the display to draw and summon Guster Gal [4 stars, wind, slut, skill: 1500, stamina: 1500], a stark naked lithe girl who appeared to be made of a cloud.

Guster Gal was sent at Futa School Girl, riding her hard with her wings helping her move herself up and down the futa's cock. Molly drew, summoning Shield Guardian [4 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 700, stamina: 1600] and ending her turn. Futa Warrior slammed her cock down to the hilt inside of Fairy Prince, causing a spurt of hot seed to leave his own rod as he came, dropping Veronica's point to 1800.

Veronica drew as Guster Gal's pussy milked Futa School girl to her peak, causing her to fill the cloud girl to the brim with seed as she came, dropping Molly's points to 2900. Veronica sacrificed Guster Gal and Fairy Lass to summon Winged Fling [6 stars, wind, slut, skill: 2500, stamina: 2200]. She was much taller, with darker skin and large white wings. She was dressed in nothing but a but of see through silk cloth.

Veronica sent her at Futa Warrior now that Futa Shot had worn off, but Molly's last face down card, Block Attack, prevented it. Molly drew, playing Futa Rampage. It was a ritual card, only able to be played while Futa Warrior was on the field. She sacrificed Shield Guard and Futa Maid, seen as Futa Warrior striking them down with her sword, to summon Futa Monster [8 stars, futa, dark, skill: 4000, stamina 3500]. She was nine feet tall, her body rippling with muscles. She had dirty brown hair on her head, and her breasts looked big enough to hold up a Christmas tree. She had two cocks, both ten inches in length, four in girth.

Futa Warrior had Futa Monster on a leash. As apart of Futa Monster's effect, if Futa Warrior was defeated while Monster was still on the field, Futa Monster would begin to attack at random, fucking any monster on either side of the field with no direction or regard for if she was damaging her own duelist. Thankfully, most duels didn't last very long after Monster stepped onto the field.

Futa Warrior pointed at Winged Fling. Futa Monster nodded, licking her lips. Futa Warrior let go of her leash and she took off in a full sprint towards the other monster. Seeing the duel spirits, Molly could see Winged Fling panic and attempt to fly away from the field, only for Futa Monster to jump into the air, tackling her to the ground and ramming both cocks into the monster so hard she came near instantly, ending the duel.

"Damn." Veronica said, though whether is was a damn at her losing or a damn at the pounding her monster had taken was unknown. She forfeiting her first V-card (heh) and asked what Molly wanted her to do. Molly laid down, "I wanna see if the girls at your school are any good with their mouths~" She said, Veronica smirking, "You kidding? We're the fucking champs~"

She got down, holding Molly's hips as she pushed her tongue inside of her, beginning to stir her insides skillfully. Molly moaned, holding Veronica's head as she enjoyed the reward. More than that, she enjoyed the show, Futa Monster having pinned Futa Warrior to plow her pussy and ass at the same time, not having cum yet and wanting to desperately. Futa Warrior looked fucking adorable when she was helpless~


	37. Dragonsbane

Cassidy found herself walking along a rather rocky area of the island. She for the life of her had no idea how she'd gotten here. She'd been running through a marsh only minutes ago she swore, but now it was just rocks and cliffs in every direction. She did find a challenger though. He was large, a thick-skinned looking guy, not as muscled as Cassidy preferred, but by no means weak. He introduced himself as Damien, and asked if she would accept a duel. Cassidy smiled at the politeness and kindly accepted.

Cassidy let Damien go first. The opposing duelist nodded respectfully and summoned Draco Dancer [4 stars, fire, dragon, skill: 1400, stamina: 1600]. The monster was humanoid, an anthro dragoness covered in sleek green scales and dressed only in thin blue cloth to cover her crotch and breasts, though the near constant wiggling of her hips meant that what little she did wore didn't leave much to the imagination. She figured her brother would probably love this card.

She summoned Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500] with one face down before ending her turn. Damien drew, summoning Dragon Lover [4 stars, fire, slut, skill: 1000, stamina: 1600]. She was fully human and completely naked with her mocha body for all to see. Her skin was covered in various tattoos that gave off a very draconic feel though.

Damien laid a card face down and sent Draco Dancer at Yaoi Knight. The Knight attempted to live up to his name and battle the dragon, though with a much different kind of sword being plunged balls deep into her, but Cassidy knew that with no stat boosts or assistance he wouldn't last. She drew, summoning Shatiel [5 stars, light, fairy, skill: 500, stamina: 2000] for some defensive support and laying down another face down.

Damien played Sneak Attack, a spell card for dealing direct damage. A shadowy figure appeared behind her, two hands reaching under her shirt and groping her breasts aggressively while a member pushed under her skirt and into her pussy. Her points dropped from 3000 to 2000 during the assault, but she managed not to cum from it thankfully. He ended his turn, letting Draco Dancer's hot pussy finish off Yaoi Knight, dropping her 2000 down to 1900. It had been close, a few second longer and it would have been her.

Cassidy drew, summoning Yaoi Totem and laying down another face down card. On Damien's turn his only logical choice for attack was Shatiel, as both monsters on her side of the field had high stamina and that one was the lower of the two. Cassidy drew on her turn again, playing Renewal to increase her points to 2400 and summoning Yaoi Trap [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 500, stamina: 2000].

Cassidy ended her turn there. Damien drew, laying a face down card and summoning Dragon Soldier [5 stars, fire, dragon, skill: 1500, stamina: 2000]. He stood tall, a buff anthro dragon with coal black scales. He turned over his face down to reveal the card Twin Dragons, a spell card that would allow two dragon types to attack at once. Now in addition to Draco Dancer riding Shatiel, Dragon Soldier lifted them both, hilting his scaly rod in Shatiel from behind.

Shatiel came quickly, vanishing from the field and lowering Cassidy's points to 1500 as he did so. She took a deep breath to keep herself calm, remembering she had a plan. She drew, summoning Fairy Man [4 stars, light, fairy, skill: 1400, stamina: 1300]. She sacrificed Yaoi Totem, Yaoi Trap, and Fairy Man to summon Tentacle Boy [7 stars, dark, fiend, skill: 3500, stamina: 4000]. He was a fairly fem looking male, dressed in little more than a silk skirt, but he was one of her most powerful non-yaoi cards.

When he lifted his skirt, a series of thick, long tendrils shot out from under it, ensnaring Dragon Soldier. The only thing that saved it was his face down, a trap card called rapid combination. It created a temporary fusion of cards to escape a desperate situation. Dragon Soldier, Draco Dancer, and Dragon Lover were combined into the High Dragoness Escort [8 stars, fire, dragon, skill: 4500, stamina: 4000]. She was eight feet tall, a powerful anthro dragon woman with silver scales and a rack you could bounce marbles off.

On his turn he couldn't actually do much, and so ended his turn as the battle went on, Tentacle Boy's tendrils pounding all three of the dragoness's holes while her mouth sucked skillfully along his cock. Cassidy drew, summoning Inflate, increasing Tentacle Boy's skill by 1000, which was just enough to make it a stalemate, until she activated his special ability. By cutting her own life points in half, Tentacle Boy would divide his focus. His endurance would still be taking the brunt of the opposing monster's skill, but his skill would be sent at the duelist in a direct attack. It would only last one round and only be half of his skill, but still.

Cassidy's points dropped to 750 as the tentacles left the High Dragoness Escort's holes, rushing over at Damien to pound his ass and mouth with 2350. With his full 3000 points, he could have taken it and kept going, but his body failed him on that front. He groaned around the tendril in his mouth and clenched around the one in his ass as he came from it, losing the duel automatically.

Tentacle Boy retracted his tendrils as the duel ended instantly, the monsters vanishing-or seeming to though Cassidy saw them linger for a moment, High Dragoness Escort blushing almost as deeply as her duelist before vanishing, Tentacle Boy giggling at this and walking over, giving Cassidy a kiss on the cheek and a smack on the ass before vanishing as well.

Blushing lightly at this, Cassidy walked over to get her reward, she slid the card into her duel disk, grinning up at him and saying, "Now I wanna feel what you've got down there~" She purred. He blushed lightly, "Didn't Unihol say the loser has to please the winner?" "Yes," Cassidy said as she took out his already hardened rod, feeling it against her face, "And this pleases me~" She purred, wondering how much of it she could fit in her mouth. Only one way to find out~


	38. Nature v Tech

Anton was fucking lost. His plan had been to stick by Cassidy so that if she ended up losing a card or two he could help her out, but she'd vanished into what he assumed to be some sort of jungle, and he'd found himself in what looked like a scrapyard, with piles and piles of metallic debris stacked in rows. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who'd gotten lost in the scrap heap.

He found a guy from one of the preppier sex monsters dueling academies, a short, well dressed, by the book looking guy. He introduced himself as Gordon, and explained that he hadn't been lost where he was, he'd stayed intentionally, feeling more comfortable in his element. Anton resisted every instinct he had telling him to ask why the trash pile was his instinct, and realized that he was referring to the metal. In any event, he accepted Anton's challenge for a duel, and they took their positions.

Anton took the first turn, summoning Bunny Girl [3 stars, earth, furry, skill: 1200, stamina: 1000]. She looked almost like a playboy bunny, with the notable difference that it was actual fur and ears instead of a costume, leaning more towards the hybrid than anthro end of the furry spectrum. He laid two cards face down and ended his turn. Gordon summoned Metal Miss [4 stars, earth, machine, skill: 1500, stamina: 1300]. She looked fully like a raven haired human girl with smooth milky skin, with the exception of the robotic laser eye stare she had. He laid down one face down and ended his turn.

Anton drew, summoning Battle Ox [4 stars, earth, beast warrior, skill: 1700, stamina: 1000]. He turned over Furry Collar, equipping Bunny Girl with it. A spiked black collar appeared on her neck as her skill and stamina rose to 1700 and 1500. He sent her at Metal Miss. Bunny Girl leapt across the field, landing on top of her. There was a few moments of heated wrestling/undressing before they ended up on their backs, legs entangled as they grinded their pussies together.

Gordon drew, summoning Gear Girl [5 stars, earth, machine, skill: 1600, stamina: 1900]. She looked less human with visible gears poking out of her back and sides, and a shiny metallic look to her skin, and yet her more curvaceous body seemed more appealing than Metal Miss in spite of this fact. She was sent at Battle Ox. She had lower skill, but Gordon was likely banking on her stamina wearing the beast warrior out.

She walked over and turned around, spearing herself on his thick ox cock, both moaning as they went. Anton drew, summoning Harpy [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1500, stamina: 1500]. Anton laid down a new card next to his remaining facedown, Double Team. She flew over to help Battle Ox, lowering herself to lick at Gear Girl's clit while groping her chest. At this point, Gordon turned over his own face down, Overdrive.

The trap card effected all machine monsters on the field, boosting their skill drastically for a single turn in exchange for crippling stamina permanently. Metal Miss jumped to 2000 skill, and Gear Girl to 2500. Bunny Girl and Battle Ox both came at roughly the same moment, dropping Anton down to 500 points in a single move, leaving only Harpy on his side of the field. Metal Miss and Gear Girl's stamina was cut to 700 and 1000 respectively.

Gordon drew, summoning Add-On, letting him combined his two Machine cards. The result was Iron Lass, who looked simultaneously more realistically human and more obviously mechanical than either of the other two depending on how focused on her body you were [7 stars, earth, machine, skill: 2800, stamina: 1500]. Anton suspected the stamina of the card was normally higher, weaker now because her component monsters had been weakened.

Gordon sent Iron Lass at Harpy, her ability to call the help of any Harpy monsters in Anton's hand saving his points. Harpy Lady 1 and 3 [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1300, stamina: 1400] [4 stars, wind, winged beast, skill: 1300, stamina: 1400], both appeared on the field, ganging up on Iron Lass with a combined skill and stamina of 4100 and 4400. Iron Lass came from the gang attack, Gordon's points dropping to 400.

Gordon's jaw dropped as he watched Iron Lass groaned with her climax. Anton gave a confident smile to hide the nervous shaking and sweats that he'd formed in the moments before the other two harpy's came to his aide. He tried to exhale in such a way that didn't sound like a sigh of relief, drew for his turn, and sent Harpy for a direct attack. She tackled him down, grinding her foot against his crotch until he came, ending the duel.

The monsters vanished from the field as Anton walked over to him. Gordon looked extremely nervous about what was about to happen, then let out a sigh of relief when Anton explained that he had no intention of getting any sexual favors from him, and would accept a round with his Gear Girl. Gordon brought her out, and she pulled herself into Anton's lap to ride him.

He groaned at how tight she was around his rod, but more importantly how soft. It was great. In return, he let Gordon fool around with Harpy, who he asked for more footwork from. Anton couldn't judge as he bounced the sexy mech on his cock, enjoying the tightness and heat around his cock as it worked deeper into her. She locked her legs around his waist, forcing herself down hard to take him to the base.

Anton yelped when he felt that, thrusting harder up into her as he got close. He had to remind himself this was just a reward he was getting, if he didn't, he might end up spending too much time trading sex monsters; though he did file away the idea to try later.


	39. Devilish

Korrin had sprinted off at the start like all the others had, but from there had just been walking around peacefully, and so far had challenged two different duelists who he'd been able to stop because he actually stopped to look around him every so often. It was funny to him just how much of an objective could be missed just by doing the objective without thinking about it.

He found himself in a fairly warm area. There were smooth rocks and water, and he supposed he must have found his way into an area with some sort of hotspring. He smiled at the idea of taking his reward in the spring rather than on land. It would burn up more time sure, but the fact was no one actually needed to duel at all to win; just not lose any duels. Bit of a flaw in Unihol's system really, but he wouldn't mention it.

He did however find someone who'd had a similar thought process to him. She didn't look like she was from any of the academies. She was a bit older and, without meaning to insult any of the girls at his school, a bit more fully developed, her curves resembling some he'd really only ever seen on a few sex monsters before. He thought about mentioning this to her, but figured it might sound like a crappy bar pick up line.

She was sitting at the edge of the springs, smelling the hot water and biding her time. Korrin almost felt bad ruining the moment by stumbling in on it, but she didn't seem upset. She introduced herself as Caroline, and she was surprised to see that someone from the schools had thought about the tournament the way she had. "Guess you're one of the smart ones." She joked, "That's worth a duel by itself."

She stood, taking a position opposite of Korrin and offering him the first move. Korrin accepted Caroline's offer, summoning Sexy Witch [4 stars, dark, spellcaster, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000] along with one face down. Caroline summoned Minor Temptation [4 stars, dark, fiend, skill: 1600, stamina: 1500]. She looked like a less hostile version of Jackie's Wrath monster, having the same basic red demon skin and horns look, but much smaller, fully female with a round bubble butt and actual feet instead of hooves. She had a lustful expression on her face already. Caroline laid two face downs and ended her turn.

Korrin drew, summoning Slutty Knight [5 stars, light, slut, skill: 1800, stamina: 1800], using her ability to summon Slutty Maid [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 200, stamina: 800] as well. Slutty Maid and Sexy Witch were both sacrificed to summon Rhaxion Lily [6 stars, plant, earth, skill: 1600, stamina: 2000], who attacked directly. Caroline bite into her lip to avoid moaning aloud as she felt Lily's vines penetrate her and drop her points from 3000 to 1400 right off the bat.

She drew and summoned Thicc Demon [5 stars, dark, fiend, skill: 1700, stamina: 1700]. She had a similar body type to Temptation, but with pinker skin and her hips more extenuated. She turned over her face down and activated Demon Chains, binding Rhaxion Lily to prevent her attacking directly again; or attacking at all really. Thicc Demon sauntered over to the plant girl once ordered, dropping to her knees to lick her pussy, chipping away her endurance.

Korrin drew, summoning Gemini Elf [4 star, earth, spell caster, skill: 1900, stamina: 900] and turning over his face down card: Wing Woman. The spell card allowed for a face monster to be distracted from guard and thus the duelist left open to attack, so long as there was a slut type on the user's side of the field. Slutty Knight sighed, realizing she was the distraction. She turned around, bending over so her ass was on display. She smacked it, letting out a moan and offering a taste of it to Minor Temptation, who immediately ran towards her for the offer while Gemini Elf rushed Caroline, four fingers forcing into her pussy at once to take her points away.

She groaned in a combination of pleasure fro, her climax and disappointment at her quick defeat. As the monster vanished and the duel ended, Korrin thanked her for the duel, and asked what strategy she'd had in mind for her face down card before she gave him his reward for winning the duel. "You never got to use the second one and I was a bit curious." He said.

Slightly surprised by this, Caroline explained that it was a ritual card. All she needed was one more fiend on the field and she would have been able to summon Lust Wraith, her primary card and duel spirit. Her ability to start and stop sexual battles at will tended to dominate battles so long as Caroline could actually get the card on the field. Korrin nodded, "Sounds powerful, but I wouldn't recommend banking on a ritual so quickly, at least not without any cards or monsters in hand that summon extra monsters. I can recommend a few if you like." He offered.

She smiled, "Sure thing." She said, taking down a list of cards and even a few alternate strategies he thought of for her from viewing her deck. Korrin very nearly forgot to ask for reward at all, and even when he did almost walked off with just the metal card. When Caroline reminded him about the entire reward, he smiled, knowing precisely what he wanted.

He sighed happily, though whether it was from the hot spring water around his body, or the luscious breasts stroking along his cock, was up for debate. She pumped skillfully along his shaft, licking his tip as she went to get him closer, faster, but slowing down whenever he actually got close. It seemed she wanted to savor her time in the spring as well.


	40. Creepy Crawly

Price had told Jane and Jackie to go away and find their own challengers to beat. He promised that there'd be punishment if either of them failed. Liak had agreed wholeheartedly to this and been glad to hear that Price was finally taking this partnership seriously, but the truth was that he had sent them off so they wouldn't be around Liak. He wasn't sure what all the incubus might do or have him do during this tournament, but he was completely certain that he didn't want the girls around to see it, or worse, end up on the receiving end of it.

Part of him really hoped they failed, lost all their cards, got on the boat, and left the island before he and Liak could get to them. They'd almost certainly be better off that way. A more selfish part of him that he tried to ignore was praying that they did make it so he didn't have to be alone with no one to talk to or be with other than the demon living in his soul. And then there was that sick part of him twisted up by Liak, that hoped they failed and still stayed, so he could punish them and enjoy it.

He felt Liak laugh at that thought as he shuddered in revolution. He swore inwardly, wanting to point out that Liak hadn't mentioned anything about people getting hurt, his mind being corrupted, or Jane and Jackie getting punished when he'd first told him about this and made him the deal. Then again, why would he have mentioned it? It isn't like Price would have taken it if he had. He sighed, feeling like an idiot.

But any feeling other than proceeding towards the goal vanished when he heard a voice. A voice meant a duelist, and a duelist meant a chance to get someone else knocked from the running and to have a little fun doing it. Liak urged him forward. He'd just been walking without thinking for so long, he hadn't realized he was in a forest until he recognized the sound under his feet as crunching snapping twigs.

After awhile more of walking, he found himself looking at a duelist, a girl dressed in green with an insect pattern on it. Evidently she'd just lost, as her head was bobbing up and down another duelist's cock, and she didn't exactly look thrilled about it. He grunted, pulling out and firing off several thick ropes of seed over her face with a groan of satisfaction that didn't quite drown out her shouting, "You could have warned me asshole!"

He ignored her, zipping up and walking away like he'd just finished using a urinal. Liak and Price were on the same page wanting to punch the guy in the jaw, albeit for completely different reasons. Unfortunately they never actually got to, as Liak's desire to duel, defeat, and break overpowered his desire for violence, and Price found himself challenging the girl before she'd even finished wiping her face off. She reluctantly accepted, and got up to duel.

Price took the first turn of the duel. Or rather, Price said he would, started drawing his first hand, and Liak was in control by the time he reached the seventh card. He summoned NK Zoey [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 2000, stamina: 0] with one card face down on the field. The bug girl duelist summoned Buzz Bitch [5 stars, earth, insect, skill: 1600, stamina: 1600]. She looked mostly humanoid, but with a large bee stinger and bee wings.

She didn't take into account the possibility of Zoey having an ability, just seeing her low stamina and going for the attack. Zoey came instantly, dropping Liak to 1400 points. NK Zoey's ability kicked in the moment she was gone, as did the face down card. Her ability removed Buzz Bitch from the field instantly, and the facedown card, Quick Backup, summoned an NK monster to the field, in this case NK Scientist [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1900, stamina: 400].

Liak drew for his turn, summoning NK Joker [4 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000] and playing NK's Party, which had a few different effects, but for the moment he focused on being able to bring back one NK monster and returned NK Zoey to the field, and all NK monsters gaining 300 in skill. Finally, Liak played NK Assault, letting all NK cards on the field attack at once.

NK Scientist, Joker, and Zoey dog piled the bug girl duelist, going at her directly with a combined 4900 skill, bringing her over the edge rapidly. Her scream of pleasure sent birds flying out of the trees. She was bummed out at losing, but had to give the guy props for such a quick victory. She waited for the monsters to fade so she could give the guy his reward, but.. they didn't. They did stop pleasuring her though, moving to instead hold her arms and legs so she couldn't struggle at all.

Didn't cover her mouth though, figuring that there was no one around to would hear, and if there was, they'd probably assume it was something to do with the duel. Liak kept in control of the actions this time. Price honestly wasn't sure which was worse. He felt like a monster when Liak just made him do it, but when Liak was in control of his body, making his cock slam into the girl's pussy as rough as he could, making her hate him for what he was doing when he couldn't even try to make his body stop.. at least when he was the one doing it, he felt like it was a correct response for them to be angry at him. He wasn't sure how the fuck to feel about this.

And when Liak started to break the girl, and her eyes glazed over, her voice quieting to nothing as she just gave in, Price started to think maybe he should do that same: just not feel anything at all.


	41. Cracks

Jane had been wondering the island for a bit looking for duelists. She'd gotten one already, and even after she'd won, fair and square mind, it still didn't feel earned. No matter how clever a tactic she used on this island, no matter how skilled a play she pulled off, it wouldn't change the fact that she had not earned her way onto this island, into this tournament, and didn't have any right to be there.

She sighed, trying to force down the feelings of guilt that hadn't stopped coming back since she'd gotten on the boat to come here. She looked around the field she'd ended up on, finding a girl just coming off of a victory, a guy standing up from beneath her with a soaked face from having had to reward her for winning. Jane knew that the smart thing to do was of course go after the loser, as he was more likely to lose again, but just out of personal pride, she went for the girl, who she found to be named Lindsey. Lindsey accepted, and they took their positions for a duel.

Jane took the first move, summoning Gana Shower [4 stars, water, slut, skill: 100, stamina: 100] with a face down card before ending her turn. Lindsey summoned Futa Mystic [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400]. She appeared as a tall witch like monster girl, her robe not fully closed, allowing her small breasts and large member to be in full view. She didn't lay any spell or traps down, and instead sent Futa Mystic to attack Gana Shower, evidently not having heard of the monster before, nor having a keen eye for baiting tactics.

The futa spell caster appeared on the other side of the shield, pinning Gana shower down and thrusting into her wet pussy, moaning in delight as she hammered into her. Lindsey's expression became confused when her turn ended and Gana shower wasn't immediately defeated, then worried when she realized Gana Shower's stamina wasn't lowering at all while Futa Mystic's still was, as Gana shower was immune to stamina loss.

Jane drew, summoning Gana Stripper [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1000, stamina: 800] and using her ability to summon Gana Solider [3 stars, earth, slut, skill: 1200, stamina: 1600]. She turned over her face down card, Polymerization. She fused Gana Stripper and Soldier, creating Sexy Warrior Gana [6 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500]. She stood tall, looking similar to most of the other Gana, but dressed in remarkably revealing combat gear, her breasts not covered in the slightest by anything but camo paint, her muscles in full view and her only weapon seeming to be a seven inch dildo on her belt.

With no monsters or face downs on her side of the field, Lindsey had nothing to stop a direct attack from Sexy Warrior Gana, who rushed over and buried the dildo in her pussy roughly, dropping the duelist's points from 3000 down to 1300 as Jane's turn ended. Lindsey drew, summoning Mana Maiden [3 stars, dark, spellcaster, skill: 1400, stamina: 1500] and equipping her with Futa charm, a spell card that let her act as a futa monster, and boosted her skill and stamina by five hundred, putting her at 1900 skill and an even 2000 stamina . Just in case, she laid on facedown card before she ended her turn.

Jane drew, summoning Gana Engineer [2 stars, earth, slut, skill: 700, stamina: 500] and using her ability to summon four Gana tokens. All four were sacrificed to summon Gana Slut [3 stars, dark, slut, skill: 700, stamina: 1000], who was in turn sacrificed along with Gana Engineer and Sexy Warrior so Jane could summon her heavy hitter: Gana [8 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3500, stamina: 3000].

Jane laid a card face down before sending Gana to attack Mana Maiden. Gana pinned the spell caster down, dropping her larger form onto her cock and riding her hard. Lindsey couldn't even draw her next card before Mana Maiden came, crying out and vanishing as she did. She took 1500 damage to her points, only kept alive by her face down card, Last Stand, a trap card that gave a large boost of extra points to anyone who would have otherwise been defeated, bringing her points back up to 3600 after damage calculations.

Jane turned over her own face down: Secondary Offense, which allowed for a second attack on the same turn. Lindsey was sweating from her points being dropped to 100 as she felt Gana's powerful fingers, then hand, then fucking forearm probe her pussy, but managed to hold it together and not cum. She knew she could turn it around in spite of the low amount of points, already seeing the cards she could use for it.

Unfortunately, her strategy never saw the light of day. Just before she could play her next card, Futa Mystic ran out of stamina, crying out as she came into Gana Shower. As Futa Mystic vanished, 100 points of damage were done to Lindsey, draining the little remaining that she had, and ending the duel abruptly, leaving Lindsey feeling like an idiot for not having been able to think of a way to prevent Gana Shower from dealing her damage.

"Alright," Lindsey said as the sex monsters faded, "Fair's fair, how do you want it?" She asked. "On your knees." Jane said as she walked over to her, lifting her skirt and mounting the duelist's face. She groaned softly as she felt Lindsey's tongue push into her pussy, rewarding her for her victory. She moaned louder as she felt Gana reach around her from behind, the duel spirit groping her breasts and sucking on her neck to help the reward feel even better than it had already.

Jane couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever have this much fun with Price again, or if she'd be stuck sneaking small pleasures whenever he was gone, and tolerating pain and harshness from here on out. She hoped not, and tried not to think about it, just closing her eyes and letting her mind and body focus on the pleasure she was getting in exchange for her success.


	42. Breaks

Jackie was running. She couldn't take it any more, not one way or the other. She'd known that if she'd won the duel she'd been in moments before, she'd be too far in to turn it around, and she completely refused to let that happen. She'd been dueling a fellow yaoi duelist, a sweet looking guy, kinda cute even. He'd favored rock monsters, combining the endurance tactics of a rock duelist with the heavy still damage of a yaoi duelist. It was the first duel she'd been apart of in quite a long while that she'd actually enjoyed while she was in it.

And then she saw Price watching her. No.. not Price, she'd seen Liak watching her. She could tell who was in control by the look in his eyes. They weren't Price's eyes, they were that demon's. He was waiting, watching, seeing what Jackie would do when the duel ended. She knew what Liak wanted her to do. Both Jane and Jackie had been specifically instructed to attempt breaking any and all duelists they defeated in the tournament. Training Liak had called it.

Jackie was certain that Jane wasn't breaking anyone, and she hadn't planned to break anyone either, but that plan had been based on her not being watched as she dueled. She couldn't lie and say that she had if he was right there watching. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place, made all the worse by the fact that she was actually just one turn away from winning. She could make a sacrifice, summon Seven Deadly Sin Pride and end the duel in one powerful attack.

But Jackie couldn't do it. She refused to put someone else through what she and Jane kept getting put through whenever that damned demon got bored. She threw the match, left herself open to attack and let the yaoi duelist win. She dropped to her knees to reward him, taking his rod into her mouth to please him. He moaned out, surprised by Jackie's skill with her mouth. She got him off in a matter of moments, and even got his number, though she wasn't sure she'd ever get to use it.

When he walked away to find his next opponent, Jackie looked around. Liak was still staring at her. He started to walk forward towards her, wanting to punish her for being weak. Jackie refused to fucking take it. She turned on her heels and bolted in the other direction, running into the forest where she hoped she could lose him. She was done taking this shit.

Unfortunately, running in heels, while a skill Jackie had fucking mastered over the years, was not a great strategy for getting through the forest, and she soon tripped and fell, face planting in the dirt. When she got up, Liak was lording over her with a look of hatred on Price's face. She backed away as he approached, found herself caught between him and a tree. She would have been fucked if not for her duel spirits.

All seven of her mains, the seven deadly sins, appeared to protect her. Liak held out his hand to take control of them, only to find that he could not. Price was no longer in control, but he was still present, and he was getting just about as sick of hurting his lovers as they were of being hurt. Liak hissed in frustration, summoning the four NK Queens to deal with the sins, only for something to stop them.

Thankfully for Jane, Gana managed to knock Liak on his ass before he saw that it had been her who'd sent her duel spirit to distract the Queens, and the between Gana and the Sins, there was still at least one duel spirit out to handle Liak himself: Wrath. The red, futa demon like duel spirit was royally pissed. She was like that generally of course, but she was particularly pissed at Liak for having forced her to harm her duelist.

She pinned Price/Liak under her, ripping his pants off and sinking her thick, futa member into him, groaning happily at his tight ass around her cock. She would enjoy making him pay, and would enjoy it even more knowing that every second she kept him distracted with it was another second that Jackie and Jane were running, getting farther away from them and safer from him in general.

They were done letting Price/Liak be in control. They wanted Price back, and they wanted that demon gone.

* * *

 **As some of you may have guessed, in my original notes, I was planning to write out the whole duel between Jackie and the rock yaoi duelist. I was planning on writing out all of the duels for the remainder of the story. But as I've mentioned in the past, doing so is fucking draining and, while it may be interesting for some of you to read, it's slightly less interesting to write than a fucking thesis paper. Between that and the fact that I was trying to make this story run as long as Buko/Pokegirls adventure, as it was one of the two stories meant to replace them when they finished, I've gotten to a point when I almost dread having to write chapters for this story.**

 **And I feel like that's not a good attitude to take into this or any story, you know? If I can't enjoy writing it, it'll probably be less fun to read. So, I've decided to shorten it by quite a bit, trimming the filler duel fat and focusing only on the important things. Of course there are still duels that have to be shown, but for the most part I'll be attempting to focus primarily on the things in this story that don't bore me to tears: the characters. I hope you'll still enjoy.**


	43. Finals

The tournament had moved to the next phase. The wide variety of duelists who'd reached the island for the tournament had all been filtered down to just eight duelists. Among them were Molly, Cassidy, Korrin, Jane, Price, and three duelists from other schools, two male, one female. All of them had been escorted to the large castle in the center of the island so they could officially meet Mr. Unihol, and then begin duelist each other to decide who would get to face him and have a shot at being declared the actual, literal most skilled duelist in the world.

Anton was still present of course, the contestants were allowed to have friends and family join them in the castle for morale support and what not. For this reason, Molly and her friends were confused to see that Jackie wasn't present. Even if she'd not qualified, they figured she would have been there to cheer Price and Jane on anyway, considering they were her friends and possible overs.

Or perhaps the dynamic of that relationship has changed. Azle suggested, I've never known my brother to keep friends. Even among the demons he's always been a sour, fairly unlikable being. The only time he was ever pleasant was when we, well, not important. 'I watched Cassidy suck Anton off literally four days ago, I'm not gonna be freaked out to hear that you demons don't have any hang ups about stuff like that either, honestly it'd almost be weird if you didn't considering the whole lust demon thing.' Molly replied.

Fair enough, Azle conceded, I was always able to keep him in check before whenever we shared pleasure, but he always becomes unruly every so often and slips away. I always feel that it's my fault when he slips into the human realm for a game like this. 'I thought you and him fighting was like an annual thing.' Molly said, confused. It is, but not my grand design. He simply gets bored or me, or I of him, at regular generational intervals. If he were more pleasant, or perhaps I less so, then the two of us could likely cancel each other for the rest of time. I'd be lying if I said it were an entirely unpleasant idea.

'Well for right now, let's just focus on getting to that battle with Price and Liak in the first place shall we?' Agreed, though it still unnerves me that you refuse to let me duel for you up to that point. I feel it would be rather unfortunate and underwhelming to have worked so close to the end game, only for me to lose the trial by default because you lost a duel before getting to him.

'Oh ye of little faith.' Molly scoffed at the succubus as she and the other contestants were shown into the tournament room. It was a large dueling field, the tech looking state of the art. The contestants looked over it in awe for a bit before the main event made himself known, the owner of the island, of the vast majority of sex monster cards in circulation, the man holding the title of current sex monster king.

Mr. Unihol was a tall man. He wasn't particularly muscled, but he didn't look weak either, just slim. He was well dressed, with a suit that somehow went beyond looking formal and looped back around into looking social, long white hair, and a smile on his face as he looked over the duelists who'd earned their way into his castle for a shot at dueling him one on one. Around his head floated two sex monsters, one of Loli Fairy, the other of Shota Fairy. Neither were especially powerful cards, just generally cute ones, which was supposedly Unihol's whole deal.

Molly, and likely everyone else in the room, could tell that the fairies floating around him weren't just dueling holograms like he probably told people they were, they were duel spirits. No one was surprised. It would have honestly been more shocking if such a high class duelist hadn't discovered duel spirits yet. The Fairies seem to notice that they'd been discovered, and nervously hid behind Unihol's back, needing him to coax the back out into the open, holding their hands as he turned to address the duelists.

He praised all four of them for having made it this far, explaining that he'd been using his cameras, set up all across the island to prevent anything fishy, to watch their duels. Of course he hadn't been able to watch every single duel on the island-not yet at least, though with them all recorded he would likely have plenty of time to after the tournament-but as soon as the eight finalists had been determined, he'd made a point of watching all of the duels all of them had been in.

This was, on the one hand, rather flattering. On the other, slightly unnerving, as it meant he'd have a great feel for their strategies and have seen the majority of their cards, while few if any people had ever actually seen Unihol's duels in full, just the paired down for TV versions that were played for views. Unihol couldn't help but laugh as the duelists one by one came to this realization, "You couldn't have believed I'd make it easy for you~" He teased, "But there will be time for that later. Right now, you all have one hour to be alone or talk together, to strategize and reorganize your decks before the final duels of this game begin!"

Price and Jane, of course, vanished from the scene to be alone while they organized, as did the various other duelists, leaving Molly alone with her friends. As they spoke to each other about how they'd get Molly as close to Price as they could, a fifth person came in, Jackie letting them know that Jane planned to help them out as well, not Price. They weren't sure if they could trust this at first, but Korrin believed she was being sincere, and Azle didn't sense any deception. It seemed Liak's unruliness wasn't so great when it came to making allies.


	44. PvP

Molly had waited patiently for her first duel. Korrin had won his against one of the duelists they didn't know, as had Price, and now it was Molly's turn. She was surprised to find that Cassidy was her opponent, but in all honesty, she was actually kind of excited about it to, and from the grin on her friend's face as she started, Cassidy was excited to, and took the first turn.

Cassidy drew first, summoning Yaoi Knight [4 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 1200, stamina: 1500] with two face downs and ending her turn. Molly summoned Futa Seductress [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1200, stamina: 2000] with a face down as well. She ended her turn without sending in Seductress, not trusting the face down cards her friend had placed on the field.

Cassidy drew, summoning Yaoi Totem [5 stars, earth, yaoi, skill: 0, stamina: 3000], and immediately sacrificed it to summon one of the strongest monsters in her deck, Yaoi Fan girl [7 stars, earth, slut, skill: 2500, stamina: 3000]. She was short, with long brown hair, semi-frumpy clothing, and glasses. In an odd way, she kinda looked a bit like Cassidy. Her ability let her amplify the effects of Yaoi monsters, putting Yaoi Knight at 1700 skill and 2000 stamina.

Cassidy declared an attack and Yaoi Knight Futa Seductress to begin railing her. She didn't attack directly with Fan girl, not trusting the face down. She was right to, as the face down was Orgy Pit, and Yaoi Knight was destroyed, ending Cassidy's turn. Molly summoned Purple Knight [5 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 1400, stamina: 2200], playing threesome to summon Futa Servant, then Beck N Call to summon Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600].

She sacrificed Purple Knight and Maid to summon Futa Warrior [6 stars, earth, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800], playing Futa Armor to increase her stats to 2600 and 2800 skill and stamina respectively; though it was more a way of keeping Futa Warrior on the field than anything else. With her stats boosted, it was too risky for Cassidy to attack with Fan Girl.

Cassidy drew, summoning Tinker Boy [3 star, light, fairy, skill: 1000, stamina: 1000], and then playing Reborn, bringing Yaoi Knight back to the field. Yaoi Fan girl's ability let her boost herself instead of the boys from their presence, bringing herself up to 3000 skill and stamina. Then, just to make things certain, Cassidy turned over one of her face downs: Yaoi Paddle. The paddle appeared in her hands, increasing her skill to 3500, 4000 against male monsters.

Yaoi Fan girl was sent at Futa Warrior, who was bent over and paddled mercilessly, her soft white ass turning a bit redder with each strike as she attempted to eat the fan girl out. Molly drew, summoning Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200], and playing the spell card No Mood, which stopped the encounter and sent Yaoi Fan Girl back to her side of the field. It also allowed Cassidy to summon another monster though as a cost, and she summoned Fairy Man [4 stars, light, fairy, skill: 1400, stamina: 1300] to the field.

Molly laid a card face down before ending her turn. Cassidy summoned Yaoi Trainer [5 stars, earth, dom, skill: 1500, stamina: 1800], and sacrificed him, Fairy Man, and Tinker boy to summon Yaoi Angel [7 stars, light, yaoi, skill: 2000, staminal 2500]. Yaoi Fan Girl practically started drooling as the buff angel man appeared, but Cassidy wasn't done yet. She turned over her other face down, revealing it hadn't been a trap, but a ritual: Falling Angel.

At the cost of a yaoi monster and some life points, Cassidy was able to summon the strongest monster in her deck. She sacrificed Yaoi Knight, and her points were cut down to 2000. Yaoi Angel was transformed by the card, his entire body growing larger by about two feet, his muscles rippling even more, his already massive cock now a even more massive, and his wings, now pitch black, spreading out on either side of him, Dark Yaoi Angel [9 stars, dark, yaoi, skill: 3700, stamina: 3500].

Dark Yaoi Angel was sent at Futa Servant. He flew across the field, landing on top of her and pinning her beneath him, her body stretched out painfully as his enormous rod was forced into her pussy. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her stamina dropping to zero before Molly had even finished drawing, dropping her points to 1700 in just one attack.

Molly summoned Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800], sacrificing her, seductress, and school girl to summon Futa Hero: Blesser [8 stars, futa, light, skill: 2500, stamina: 3000]. Futa Blesser didn't appear like much at a glance, at least when compared to the other Futa Heroes, but her ability allowed her to give her skill and stamina over to another futa monster, in this case Futa Warrior, boosting her to 5100 skill and 5800 stamina, stats that were completely unheard of outside of insane ritual or fusion monsters.

Blesser faded to the point of being completely intangible as Futa Warrior's body grew, her cock matching and surpassing Dark Yaoi Angel, who she was sent to pin and begin utterly fucking railing against the floor, his stamina dropping fast as Yaoi Fan Girl was unable to do much more than finger herself in enjoyment of the show, Cassidy in much a similar state of helplessness and arousal.

Cassidy sighed when Dark Yaoi Angel came, coating Futa Warrior head to toe in the thickest seed she'd ever felt, her points crashing hard down to 400 from the assault. Thanks to a secondary ability from Blesser though, Molly was able to cut her points in half to attack again, dropping to 800 to have her uber charged Futa Warrior dominate the dripping wet fangirl, dropping Cassidy down to zero points and ending the duel.

"You did great," Molly said as they stepped down to let Anton have his duel against the other duelist they didn't know. Cassidy shrugged, "I guess so. Still can't beat you even now though." "Well, maybe not," Molly said, the phrase coming out ruder than she'd intended to, "You know what you can do now that couldn't before?" She said, Cassidy raising an eyebrow, "Go call sexy teacher and have a little sexy time with him instead of sitting around watching these duels~"

Cassidy grinned, giving Molly an affectionate hug before bolting off from the room to look for a private video phone.


	45. Clash of Demons

It had come down to the last much. Unsurprisingly, and partly through the help of Jane throwing her previous match on purpose to clear the way for Molly, the last match was her and Price, or more accurately Azle and Liak. Jane had fled the room and perhaps the building after she'd thrown her match. They'd planned that, as they couldn't be sure what Price/Liak would try to do. Korrin was waiting for her outside the building with Jackie, and between the three of them, they'd have enough duel spirits to handle anything that was sent at them.

For the final battle, their points were increased to 4000 each, likely 5000 when one of them fought Unihol, who was watching over this particular battle in person to see who his opponent would be. When Molly stepped up to begin the duel, she was surprised to see that Price wasn't in Liak mode. Obviously by Liak's choice but for what reason, Molly wasn't sure.

A sort of game of chicken I suspect, Azle said, First one to resort to taking control loses. He wants to show his confidence, though I suspect he truthfully has none, unlike me. Molly was happy to hear this, and decided not to remind the succubus that she'd literally never once been able to defeat Price in a duel, even when he hadn't been using Liak's influence. Today would just have to be the day.

Both duelists drew, Molly taking the first turn and summoning Futa Jerker [3 stars, wind, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800], laying down two face downs and using her ability to place a pleasure token on her before ending her turn. Price summoned NK Whore [2 stars, slut, earth, skill: 500, stamina: 2000] with two face down cards as well before ending his turn.

Molly drew and summoned Celtic Guardian [4 stars, earth, warrior, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200], using Jerker's ability to place a pleasure token on him as well. She turned over one of her face downs, Inflate, increasing Jerker's skill and stamina to 2600 and 2800 for one turn, and sending her at NK Whore, who laid back and let the floating futa fuck her against the floor.

Price seemed unfazed by this as he drew, summoning NK Scientist [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1900, stamina: 400] and turning over a face down of his own, Endurance, boosting her stamina to 1400 before sending her at Celtic Guardian. Molly sacrificed the pleasure token as the half naked scientist girl began riding the elf boy, boosting his skill and stamina up to 1900 and 1700, tilting the scales back into her own favor.

And that was about all the chicken playing Liak could handle. It seemed the Incubus wasn't as clever nor as patient as he believed himself to be. It was rather jarring to watch happen, as it was so sudden, but the change so drastic; at least from Molly's perspective. Liak glared once in control, drawing and summoning NK Joker [4 stars, dark, slut, skill: 1500, stamina: 1000].

Next he laid another face down and turned over one he'd put down already, Instant Backup, to summon NK Zoey [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 2000, stamina: 0], and from there using her ability to summon NK Anios [4 stars, slut, dark, skill: 1400, stamina: 1200]. He used another face down, Early End, to stop the fucking of Futa Jerker and NK Whore, effectively ruining whatever strategy Price had almost certainly been starting for later.

Lastly, he played NK Ritual, sacrificing Joker, Anos, Zoey, and Whore to summon NK Queen of Hearts [8 stars, dark, slut, skill: 3000, stamina: 3000]. She looked nothing like Spades had. She was pale, with her only clothing being see through and fishnet in design. She had long red hair, and what looked to be a metal collar around her neck. She was armed with a massive axe, the shape mimicking that of a heart.

Liak immediately used Heart's ability, destroying every monster on the field other than her at the expense of cutting her skill down to 1500. Liak didn't take into account that this also meant NK Scientist. He also didn't take into account the possibility of Molly's other face down being the trap card Rapid Recovery, which took off 1000 points to undo the damage of a turn. Normally this just meant bringing back one monster who'd been beaten, but here it meant bringing back Celtic Guardian and Futa Jerker.

Already having one of the heavy hitters out. Utterly insulting, Azle said, I think it's time I took over love, for closure if nothing else. I want to give my brother a taste of his own impulsive medicine, then perhaps we can be done with this. Molly nodded, submitting control to succubus and letting Azle take over. It was an odd sensation, like being pulled back into a dark room by a string, but without actually moving.

Azle drew, playing the card threesome before she summoned a new monster. It allowed her to summon Futa Demon [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500]. She then used her actual turn summon to bring out Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600], and then of course, Beck N Call to summon Futa Servant as well [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600].

With all of them on the field, Azle went to work, sacrificing Celtic Guardian, Futa Jerker, Futa Maid, and Futa Servant all in one to summon the most potentially powerful card in Molly's deck: Futa Hero: Futa Queen [10 stars, light, futa, skill: 3000, stamina: 3000]. She was tall and regal, with long golden hair and a robe that parted to show off her body. She gained another 1000 skill and stamina for every futa on the field, and Futa Demon's presence brought up to 4000.

Liak desperately tried to use the Queen of Heart's ability to destroy Futa Queen, but was unable, as doing would drop her to zero skill. He resorted to his last face down card, Sex Between Battles, which prevented combat for two turns. He played Regal Meeting, a card that allowed the user to divide his life points to summon an NK Queen so long as one was already on the field. Under normal circumstances, it was used once as a trump card to get a second queen on the field and end a duel.

Liak used it three times to get all four queens on the field at once, leaving him with 500 points, but all four NK Queens. NK Queen of Clubs looked less regal than the others, wearing fur from a felt over her arms, legs, and torso, though she was naked at the waist, and armed with a spiked club. NK Queen of Diamonds was perhaps the most regal looking, dressed in regal purple and sitting cross legged in a palanquin with a ceremonial sword in front of her.

Azle, and indeed Molly, Unihol, Price, and everyone in the room stared in shock, trying to figure out if what Liak had just done was genius or utterly psychotic. He'd just crippled himself in terms of points, and a stiff breeze could blow him over at this juncture. At the same time though, between the abilities of the four queens, there was almost no way for him to lose any points beyond this, essentially invincible now.

The following term was a quiet stalemate since neither of them could attack, Azle summoning Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800] primarily for the purpose of having another futa on the field, boosting Futa Queen to 5000 skill and stamina. Liak didn't lay anything down, he hardly needed to. The moment he could attack, he'd be able to with all four queens at once, and with an ability from Spades, could direct the damage to the life points.

To prevent this, Azle spent her last turn unable to attack first summoning Futa School Girl [4 stars, dark, futa, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200] to raise Queen to 6000, then laying down two cards, one of which was Defensive Wall, preventing direct damage. Liak smirked at this, evidently having a better plan that that. He laid down Polymerization, combining the four NK Queens. The result was NK Empress, standing eight feet tall, her hair flowing like liquid gold, her body seemingly sculpted to be perfect [12 stars, earth, slut, skill: 6000, stamina: 6000].

To tip the scales and prevent a draw, Liak added the spell Pamper, increasing her skill by 500. It didn't seem that bad, a loss of 500 points when Azle had 4000, but Futa Queen's flaw is that when she was defeated, so were all the futas on the field, and the combined damage done to all of them would defeat Azle several times over. And yet, Azle was smiling.

Her brother had forgotten that she'd put down two cards her last turn. One was Defensive Wall. She now turned over the other, a trap card called Futa Spell, which would turn on opposing monster into a futa. NK Empress was turned into a futa, and the presence of another futa on the field raised Futa Queen to 7000 skill and stamina, her cock swelling to an utterly absurd size as it pounded away at the empress, forcing to cum with a cry of bliss, draining the remaining points from Liak, and winning the duel.

The duel ended, and from an outward perspective it would have seemed peaceful, but on the spiritual level, Liak just quite forcefully jumped from Price and tried to attack Molly, Azle leaving Molly's body and dragging her brother down to the spirit realm where he could wait until he'd learned his lesson. Price didn't even seem upset that he'd lost the duel. The moment he realized Liak was no longer inside of him, he took off full sprint to find Jane and Jackie.

* * *

Apologies for the lack of smut these last few chapters, I loaded it all into the finale next chapter~


	46. Recovered Ending

**Alright, its time to finish what I started. Looking back at how I allowed a story to just end without bothering to even write out the climax… ashamed is the only word that even approaches it. I do distinctly remember how absolutely out of my mind I was going, pulling multiple consecutive allnighters, but I personally don't consider that an excuse when I could so easily have just taken a nap, relaxed, and then gotten back to it. But wallowing will accomplish nothing. Let's finish this properly shall we?**

* * *

Molly wasn't quite sure how to feel as she stepped up to face Unihol.

Under normal circumstances it would have been the most important and thus nerve racking duel yet. But having gotten through the duel that would have actually resulted in a minor apocalypse alright, it was difficult to feel very afraid or worried.

Mind you, she was no less *excited* to face the king of games and hopefully take his title. It was just difficult to be afraid of the silver haired multi-billionaire. He smiled as he stepped up across the dueling ground from her, evidently somehow able to see or sense her lack of fear.

"Are you ready?" Unihol questioned as he drew.

"Have been since we got to the island." Molly replied with a smile.

"The first turns is yours dear." Unihol said, Molly nodding and looking over her hand. After a moment of thought, she summoned Kunoichi [4 star, wind, warrior, skill: 1800, stamina: 1000], with two cards face down. Unihol copied the turn almost point for point, summoning only one monster with two cards face down. In his case, said monster was Lolita Cheerleader [3 stars, earth, loli, skill: 1500, stamina: 1200].

She was an adorable little thing with purple hair and the classic red cheerleader outfit, striking a pose happily as she appeared. Molly clicked her tongue, knowing that one of those facedowns had to be a trap. Even with the higher stamina, Kunoichi would take the battle easily in two or three turns from the gap in their skill levels.

She drew, summoning Futa Blaster [3 stars, fire, futa, skill: 1000, stamina: 1800] and turning over one of her face downs, New Invite, allowing her to summon one more monster.

The catch being that that one monster was Futa Maid [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600], and thanks to Molly's other face down card, Beck N' Call, she was able to summon a fourth monster to the field, Futa Servant [3 star, earth, futa, skill: 1200, stamina: 600].

She placed the two pleasure tokens that Futa Servant's summoning invited onto Futa Blaster. Molly laid down two more face down cards, sending Futa Maid to Lolita Cheerleader.

Neither of the facedowns activated as Futa Maid bent the smol cheer girl over and thrust into her from behind, so Molly played Futa Shot, a spell card that boosted Maid to 2200 skill. The loli cried out as she felt Futa Maid's member swell and grow inside of her, her stamina now melting away as she was drilled into the ground.

This, though, is what triggered one of Unihol's face down cards. Backup, a trap card allowing for the automatic summon for two more monsters to the field, but only if they were of the same monster type as one being attacked.

Unihol summoned Lolita Angel [4 stars, light, lolita, skill: 1400, stamina: 1400] and Lolita Demon [4 stars, dark, lolita, skill: 1500, stamina: 1300]. The angel fluttered down behind Futa Maid with the demon, the former pushing her tongue into the futa's pussy as the demon did the same for her ass. Between the three of their skill combined, she didn't have a chance.

More than that, it could have been a crippling blow for Molly, as the 3800 damage would leave her with 200 to try and win with. Molly turned over her other facedown to prevent this, revealing the card Extra Service, allowing Futa Servant and Maid to work together regardless of the kind of encounter.

She hurried over, joining the literal clusterfuck that was forming in the arena. Both of them were defeated, dropping Molly down to 800 points. A hard hit for so early in the duel, but figured she could come back from it.

It was Unihol's turn now, and thankfully even after playing a fourth monster, none of his were strong enough to go against Kunoichi, and if she went against Blaster, Molly could sacrifice the pleasure tokens on her and replace her with something stronger. It was too big a risk. So for the moment Unihol settled for summoning Shota Dancer [5 stars, earth, shota, skill: 1600, stamina: 1400].

He placed two new cards face down for a total of three and ended his turn. Molly drew, biting her lip as she looked over the cards. She had a plan, forming it with her duel spirits and herself but not with Azle's guidance.

It would be a bit arcane, but if she could manage it, she might be able to push just how powerful her deck could be. She started by playing Heavy Storm, a spell card for destroying all spells and traps on the field.

She had none herself, so it was all gain as she cleared the field of Unihol's potential traps. Next she played three spells in rapid succession, Futa Spell, causing Kunoichi's already tight outfit to grow much tighter as she was formed into a futanari, then Futa Party, which allowed her to auto-destroy Lolita Cheerleader before she could become a problem, and lastly Futanari Bell, allowing her to call another futa to the field so long as she had one up already.

Seeing as she hadn't yet summoned normal, this allowed her to summon two monsters to the field, Futa Demon [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1700, stamina: 1500], and Futa Jerker [3 stars, wind, futa, skill: 1600, stamina: 1800]. With her ability, Molly placed a pleasure token on her.

She could feel Futa Warrior next to her, helping her keep track of where in her plan she was as she moved, playing Futa Cum Shot, transferring Futa Jerker's pleasure tokens to Futa Blaster, giving her 5 tokens on her. Molly sacrificed Futa Kunoichi, Futa Demon, and Futa Jerker to summon Futa Hero: Cock of Honor [8 stars, wind, futa, skill: 2500, stamina: 2000].

Next came Futa Blaster, but rather than use her ability to convert her pleasure tokens into raw damage against the enemy's points, she instead sacrificed her and said pleasure tokens to summon another monster, Futa Hero: Futa Tank [8 stars, earth, futa, skill: 4000, stamina: 3500]. Between the two of them, this move would usually be the end of the duel rather than being near the beginning.

Molly had Futa Tank go after Shota Dancer, the massive powerful member of the futanari stretching the shota's tiny hole apart, burning him out and defeating him just as Unihol finished drawing for his turn, the damage dropping Unihol's points to 1400.

Unihol clicked his tongue, summoning Lolita Mage [5 stars, dark, loli/spellcaster, skill: 2000, stamina: 1000].

With her, he laid down two more cards, one left face down, the other revealed to be Fusion Spell, allowing the Mage to, in a sense, merge with Loli Angel and Demon, absorbing their skill and stamina into herself, effectively sacrificing them to crank Loli Mage's stats up to 4900 skill and 3700 stamina.

It would only last for as many turns as the user had stars, but with five stars, there was a lot of damage that could be done.

Unihol has her target Cock of Honor, the Futa Hero only surviving before Molly was practically holding the card she wished to play over the board already, and managed to play it a damn femtosecond before Cock of Honor would have been defeated.

The card was No Mood, ending the encounter before it could be completed. She released the breath she'd been holding in and continued, saving her draw for later.

She summoned Futa Seductress [5 stars, futa, dark, skill: 1200, stamina: 2000] with the spell card Pachinko, allowing her to sacrifice her for multiple Futa Tokens; all five of whom vanished as soon as they appeared, sacrificed to summon the third of her Futa Heroes: Futa Hero: Blesser [8 stars, futa, light, skill: 2500, stamina: 3000]. She took a deep breath, because now it all came down to her connection to her spirits and her luck, the so called 'heart of the cards.' If she failed in her draw, she wasn't completely rooted, but her plan would be napalmed.

She closed her eyes when she drew, afraid to look. Upon opening her eyes though, she could hardly contain her grin. She'd drawn one of the most situational cards in her entire fucking deck: Futanari Council.

So long as she had three of the Futa Heroes on field, she could cut her life points in half to summon the Futa Queen.

Her points dropped to 400, and Futa Queen [10 stars, light, futa, skill: 3000, stamina: 3000] appeared.

"Oh my," Unihol said, "Not often a duelist gets all their heavy hitters on the field at once. And so quickly, I'm impressed."

"Oh I'm not done yet," Molly said with a mad grin as she laid down the first card she'd drawn in the duel, having saved it until now. Polymerization.

She fused together Futa Heroes Tank, Blessor, Cock of Honor, and Queen, forming the grand, the beautiful, the powerful, Futanari Goddess [13 stars, light, futa, skill: 5000, stamina: 5000].

No physical card existed for Futanari Goddess, existing only as a hypothetical in the event that someone managed to actually get all four cards on the field and fuse them. Molly had never seen her before, but there she was.

Twelve feet tall with tits that could hold up an apple orchard, and a cock that wouldn't have been out of place among those trees. Immune to the effects of anything that wasn't being delivered by a fellow Futa. Molly sent her towards Loli Mage, who's eyes widened in fear as she approached.

And then… Unihol turned over his last remaining card.

It was DNA Surgery, a trap card that let you change the monster typing of the cards on the field.

Unihol shifted Loli Mage to a Futanari, meaning that her effect-which allowed her to redirect an enemy attack in exchange for 1000 of the user's points-could effect Futanari Goddess. Unihol's points dropped to 400, matching Molly's briefly as Futa Goddess turned around and began to approach Molly to attack her directly.

Molly's legs shook as the goddess approach her, unsure if she was frightened or excited….

* * *

It wasn't until the trip back that Molly realized she couldn't feel nor hear Azle anymore.

It seemed that she'd left Molly, gone back to whatever realm she and her brother came from to keep him busy once again. Molly felt a little upset by this, as she'd gotten used to idling chatting with Azle throughout the day, and not having her voice, her presence, made her feel a bit lonely. She supposed the succubus could visit if she ever wanted to, and she hoped she would.

In the meantime, the students had classes to return to, stories to tell about their duels inside Unihol's castle-abridged versions that made no mention of the spirit dueling between Azle and Liak of course-, and most importantly, duel spirits to fuck. And now that Price was more or less back to normal, and owed Molly a metric fuck ton, everyone would be nice and civil while they enjoyed their fun.

* * *

Korrin laid back, letting Moon and Sun decide what they wanted to do. Moon placed her legs on either side of his head, Sun straddling him. They both waited for the other to get into position before lowering themselves down together, moaning in unison as they felt their duelist's tongue and member push into their pussies at the same moment. Korrin held Moon's hips, pushing his tongue in more as Sun's hands held onto Korrin's waist, beginning to ride him as her sister rode his face.

Korrin probed deeper into Moon's slit, moving faster as Sun moved her hips faster to take his member, wanting to make sure the sisters stayed close together as they rode. Moon moaned from the feeling, grinding her hips down harder as Sun rode faster, beginning to bounce on Korrin's cock, both wanting more of it. "So good~" Moon groaned as she Korrin began rubbing at her clit. "Isn't it always~" Sun replied with a giggle.

Korrin grinned to himself at this, moving his tongue faster as he thrust up harder, listening to Sun and Moon moan out in bliss as they got closer, holding onto him tighter as they did. The two of them leaned in, kissing passionately as they neared their edge. When they came, it was in near unison, moaning into their kiss as they let themselves merge; forming Slutty Queen, sitting on his chest.

She giggled down at him as Korrin looked up at her, moving her down and leaning up to kiss her, turning them around so she was on the bed below him. "Allow me to please my queen~" He purred as he traced kisses down her neck and to her chest, lingering there and kissing her large, soft breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth and sucking on it as his hand moved to compensate on the right side.

As he listened to Slutty Queen moan, his free hand moved down between her legs, gently rubbing his fingers around her slit without pushing inside. Slutty Queen groaned as she felt this, "Y-you dare tease your queen?" She questioned, though she made no motion to stop him as he continued just trailing his fingers along her lower lips, feeling her heat and eagerness.

Then, with no warning at all, he bit down and pinched on her nipples, and forced three fingers inside of her pussy all at once, making Slutty Queen scream out in pleasure as a powerful jolt of pleasure from sent through her from across her body at the same time, bringing her right to the edge, and pushing her over it only a few moments later, leaving her panting as Korrin licked his fingers lean. He leaned down and kissed her again so she could taste herself before she vanished.

Korrin laid back down, his member still sticking straight up. He knew there was no sense telling Slutty Knight to just let him please her, pleasuring him was too ingrained into her sense of honor, and she couldn't be swayed from her task. She didn't wait to be told, appearing on the bed with him and taking his member between her soft breasts, squeezing them around his length and stroking him with them.

He moaned softly as she began stroking him with her tits, "Thank you my Knight~" He said. "Of course my liege," She said, "It's just shameful that the others would leave before their duelist was satisfied." She said, stroking faster and moving down to move her tongue around his sensitive tip, bringing him closer. "Actually, I think they could have kept going," Korrin groaned, "But I wanted to spend that time with you~" He purred as he went over the edge, filling her mouth with thick seed.

Knight blushed at his sword as she swallowed the seed, and before she could say anything, was pulled over and pinned under him, his member pushing inside of her hard. Knight moaned out happily, holding onto Korrin as he began to thrust into her. "Queen may be my strongest card," He whispered to her as he pumped into her roughly, "But you're still my best~"

Knight moaned louder at the words, loving them, loving her duelist. "M-my liege~" She moaned, struggling not to have it come out as 'my love,' as she was still being teased by the other spirits about the last time she'd done so. But Korrin didn't mind it. In fact, he'd made it a bit of a mission to hear her say it again, and he'd get there by any means necessary.

* * *

Cassidy sat on her knees, grinning up at the three sexy duel spirits standing around her. Above her stood Yaoi Knight, Yaoi Angel, and Yaoi Fan girl. She didn't like to play favorites, but she couldn't help herself with these three, they were just too good. And Cassidy was more than happy to have them be the three that she relaxed back into her dorm room with.

She moved her hands to either side of her and leaned forward, gripping Yaoi Knight and Angel's cocks and licking gently at Fan girl's slit as she began to stroke. The three duel spirits began to moan from Cassidy's attention. She'd gotten great with her hands from all the practice, and while her tongue was better with members, she did her best to pleasure Fan girl's pussy.

To help Fan girl get more into it, the two yaoi boys leaned over their duelist as she stroked them, gently, then more heatedly, kissing each other. Yaoi Fan girl groaned as she watched this, hips beginning to buck against Cassidy's face as she watched it, grinding her pussy against Cassidy for more pleasure to go with the show. Cassidy happily complied, and probed deeper with her tongue to keep her happy.

Not wanting the position to get boring, Cassidy made sure to switch up with her hands and mouth, moving to finger Fan girl while her mouth opened wider to take and begin sucking on Yaoi Knight instead. She switched back and forth multiple times to make sure everyone got enough pleasure, and got closer at about the same time from her efforts with them.

When they finally did cum, it was within seconds of each other. First Yaoi Fan girl drenched Cassidy's fingers, the Yaoi Angel filled her mouth with warm cum, and finally Knight fired thick ropes of it over her face. Cassidy swallowed what she had as she wiped her face clean of Knight's cum, licking both hands clean of his and Fan girl's before grinning up at her monsters, who grinned back lustfully.

They kept going, Angel and Knight lifting Cassidy up between them as Fan girl summoned her trusty paddle. Angel lined his thick rod up to Cassidy's ass, Knight sinking himself into her eager pussy. Both thrust in together, moaning with Cassidy as they began to fuck her together, knowing how much she loved being taken by several of them at once.

They went at a fast pace, breakneck even. And not just because of Cassidy urging them on to go harder and rougher, like usual. Cassidy eyed the boys hungrily, and whenever she felt one of them was going to slow, they received a hard smack across their tight ass from her paddle to make them speed up. Granted, many of the strikes from Fan girl were just because of her desire to see their muscled butts grow red and bounce from the smack, but it kept them at a fast pace, both yaoi monsters pumping into her aggressively.

They stayed like this for quite awhile, not stopping when Cassidy came, as they'd all cum once before already. They kept the pace going through her climax, sawing in and out of her harder and faster as she clenched around their cocks, grunting from having to keep it up with Fan girl striking them harder now as she too got more riled up from the intensity.

Cassidy's moans grew louder as they continued, almost certainly alerting the entire building, or at least this section of the dorm rooms. She didn't bothering trying to keep herself down, as she was probably being drowned out by Molly and her sex monsters without even knowing it. Plus she knew the others around had to have gotten used to the sounds of their fun by now.

She cried out in bliss from her second orgasm, which only grew louder when she then felt the hot cum from her monsters filling her two holes as they relaxed and allowed the seed they'd been holding back to pleasure her to release and fill her up. Once they'd finished, they remained inside of her for awhile longer, panting and trying to catch their breath. Once they'd gotten some energy back, they pulled out slowly and set Cassidy down.

It was at this point that Yaoi Knight learned the hard way what happened to sexy males who left their guard down around a Yaoi Fan Girl. Too quickly to stop it, he was pinned and tied down with his thick rod in the air for Fan girl to use like her personal cum dispenser, which she absolutely planned to for the rest of the night. While Cassidy giggled at this, Yaoi Angel shifted into his Dark Angel form, growing larger, muscled rippling, wings growing longer with a dark coloration, and cock becoming the largest Cassidy had ever seen; thick as a log and longer than his arm.

It was possible that Cassidy was exaggerating, but it was definitely a monster cock. She stood up to try and kiss him, but even standing all the way up on the tips of her toes she could only get high enough to kiss at his pecks; which for the record she didn't mind at all, as they were lovely. Grinning, Yaoi Dark Angel lifted Cassidy and kissed her passionately before suddenly ramming his massive rod into her comparatively impossibly tight pussy.

He knew that Cassidy loved being fucked. Not just fucking, but being fucked, utterly railed, dominated completely. As Yaoi Angel, even though he knew it wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't help but hold back with her. But as Dark Angel he could give her what she wanted, pinning her beneath him and forcing his rod into her without mercy, loving her screams of pleasure the louder they got. He wouldn't stop until she'd taken his entire length inside; physics breaking as it might be.

* * *

Anton had come close to fucking Kitty Kat and Lisa in the hallway outside his dorm, as the feline duel spirits seemed to be insatiable. Once inside, they practically tore his clothes off of him, throwing him onto the bed and crawling on after him. They looked at his hard member and grinned moving over to it and beginning to lick and kiss around it, their lips meeting around the shaft of it as they moved up and down its length skillfully, working it with their tongues as they did.

Anton groaned as they essentially made out around his cock, using their soft hands to fondle his rapidly tightening balls as they did so, picking up the pace as though wanting to see just how fast they could make him cum. They ended up getting impatient before they could find out though, and Tigress Woman was the one who swallowed the load that came out of his rod.

She grinned at him, pushing his chest to keep him down and planting herself on top of his face, legs locking around it to keep him there. Anton happily pushed his tongue out and into her warm pussy to eat her out, listening to her literally purr as she enjoyed his efforts. As she did though, her tail moved over slowly, reaching to his still stiff and unguarded length.

Anton groaned against her slit as he felt her soft, warm tail wrap around his shaft and begin stroking it. It was slow and deliberate, but definitely effective, spurring Anton to pleasure her faster, pushing his tongue deeper into her pussy to eat her harder. Tigress moaned louder, rewarding him by stroking him faster with her tail. The two continued amping the pleasure up together until they both reached their peak, Tigress drenching his face and Anton painting her tail.

Tigress woman moved herself so she could lean down and kiss Anton, holding it for several seconds before fading away. One moment later, Harpy appeared sitting on Anton to take her place. She grinned down at him eagerly, and moved herself back, turning herself around when she reached his crotch. She rubbed her soft body down against him for a moment, listening to him moan and feeling his length rub against her, getting hard again as she lined it up to her slit.

When Anton was lined up, Harpy pushed her hips down, groaning happily as she felt his member enter her willing pussy. Anton moaned as Harpy began to ride him in reverse, watching her round ass move up and down as she bucked her hips to move. Wanting to be deeper, and to hear her moaning louder, Anton began to thrust upwards, pushing up into her and causing her to bounce on his rod as she rode it faster, her moans increasing in volume as she did.

Anton grunted as he picked up the pace, watching Harpy's body move up and down faster in unison with his movements. Soon his length was sheathed inside of her tight, wet hole, the avian duel spirit moaning out in delight as she got closer to her peak. Feeling her tense around his length, Anton leaned up, reaching around Harpy's torso and gently massaging her breasts to help push her over the edge.

Harpy dropped her hips even harder as she got closer, crying out Anton's name as she went over the edge. Anton followed her over, pulling her hips down and unloading as deep inside of her as he could. Anton shuddered in satisfaction from the feeling. He wasn't sure if duel spirits could get knocked up, but figured it was probably safe. If not.. the idea of children with his duel spirits actually wasn't too unappealing.

He'd put more thought into that later. For the moment, Harpy was vanishing to give one of Anton's other faves, Wolf Amazon, a turn. She towered over Anton of course, which really only made it better to see her moving down onto her fours for him, raising her large ass for him. Anton couldn't resist the urge to give it a hard smack, and Wolf Amazon groaned softly from it. She'd have likely been disappointed if he hadn't.

He lined up his member up between her asscheeks, the slickness on his rod from Harpy's climax letting him push inside of her hole more easily; though her walls still gripped his cock like a vice when he did. She pushed her hips back hard, wanting to take it all. Anton grit his teeth as he attempted not to cum immediately from the feeling of her ass essentially milking his cock.

Taking more control, he struck her ass once more before reaching over, grabbing her hands and pulling them back as he thrust into her. He doubted he'd be able to last long inside of her ass, but he could at least make the little time he had as intense as possible for the both of them. Wolf Amazon moaned out as Anton pulled her arms back, thrusting harder and rougher into her asshole every second as he tried to bring them both over the edge as quickly as possible.

Anton grit his teeth, his balls tightening painfully as he held back his climax to keep fucking the lovely wolf girl, wanting her to feel as good as he did. When he felt her walls begin to squeeze him even tighter, he was unable to hold it any longer and unloaded hard into her, hearing her groan out in pleasure as his thick seed filled her up. He panted as he pulled out. It didn't matter if she hadn't cum on the first round. He still had all night.

* * *

Mr. Rominae's class couldn't say for sure what was off about the lesson today, but the teacher was definitely acting strange. Towards the end of the class, a few of the students realized finally that part of it was that he was sweating, even going a bit red. He'd not left his desk since the students first entered the classroom for the day. They figured he was probably sick or something, and thankfully didn't pry.

If they had, they'd have had to get closer to the desk. And if they got closer to the desk, they might have been able to see that his pants were down, or hear the quiet, but present sound of Cassidy's sucking as her head moved back and forth along his cock. He'd done a good job of making sure none of the students noticed it during class, but now that the class was empty, Cassidy allowed herself to get noisier with it, exaggerating the sound of her sucking as she took his length into her throat.

Mr. Rominae moaned out, releasing the pleasured sounds he'd been trying so hard to keep hidden during the class. He hadn't been sure if Cassidy would want to continue their relationship when she returned, and she seemed intent on proving that she did. She'd arrived at his class before any of the others, and been naked under his desk when the class began.

Her soft, skilled hands worked his balls, wanting to bring him over the edge now that doing so wouldn't get them outed. Her duel spirits had already locked the door, so they wouldn't be getting interrupted. Rominae moaned Cassidy's name, fingers running through her hair as he reached a severely pent up peak, letting his thick cum pump down her eager throat.

Cassidy swallowed down every last drop, opening her mouth for him to show that none of it was left. Rominae pulled Cassidy up, kissing her passionately as she moved into his lap, grinding her warm body against him. Despite the intensity of the release Cassidy had worked out of him, her affection managed to keep him standing at attention so to speak, and they quickly changed positions.

He turned Cassidy around, bending her over the desk. He enjoyed the view of her lovely soft ass before lining himself up to her pussy. Cassidy groaned happily as she felt him thrust into her from behind, reaching around her for leverage as he rammed in deep. Cassidy didn't even need to move her hips, letting herself be pressed against the wood of the desk as she was fucked.

They didn't have long until his next class. Cassidy was already thinking of how she'd keep him teased throughout his next class.

* * *

Jackie and Jane hadn't had much time to play with their duel spirits. Shortly after Price had taught them how to access them, Liak had gotten too much control, and they'd not been allowed to play around them anymore. It had been disappointing at the time, but they hadn't wanted to argue with him about it, and by the time they realized how bad it was it had been too late.

But now they could have as much fun as they wanted. Jane only had one duel spirit she really wanted to play with, her strongest and sexiest card, Gana. All of the Gana cards were her really, and Gana by herself was the strongest card in her deck, but she'd never had a chance to have fun with the pure Gana duel spirit before. She let her eyes roam over the curvy form of Gana's body, her smooth, perfect skin, long dark hair that went over her shoulders. She was beautiful.

She put up no resistance when Gana pulled her in for a loving, warm kiss, pulling their bodies together. Jackie giggled as the two of them fell onto the floor. Jackie couldn't possibly choose just one of her duel spirits to fool around with. Surely she would have to have fun with her beloved Seven Deadly Sins.

They appeared around her, Wrath as her large, red skinned futa, Gluttony as a tall, pale, smooth skinned futa woman with fancy black gloves, Pride and Greed both as D-girls, Pride's cock so long it poked just above her head when she stood. Sloth and Envy were both femboys, tight assed and thick cocked, and Lust, rather than appear as an orgy like she did whenever played in a duel, took the form of the woman who appeared in the center of the orgy.

All seven looked at Jackie eagerly, wanting her. Jackie grinned, beckoning them all too her. She could handle them all at once, she was sure of it. Wrath and Pride held her, both lining up to her ass before forcing their cocks inside of it together, their spiritual magic making it impossible for them to hurt their duelist now that Liak wasn't mucking with it.

Jackie moaned out in pleasure as her tight hole was stretched by the two largest lengths, Greed and Envy both burying their lengths inside of her throat when she did. She moaned around them, reaching out with her hand to grip and begin stroking sloth while the fingers of her other hand buried themselves inside Lust's already soaking wet pussy. Gluttony didn't have much desire to be fucked or to fuck, and simply wrapped her lips around Jackie's cock, sucking it skillfully in anticipation of the cum that would flood out.

As she was brutally group fucked, and finally able to enjoy it, Jackie glanced over to see how Jane was. She and Gana had worked themselves onto the floor, legs interlocked as they ground against each other, scissoring heatedly as their moans grew as loud as the Seven Deadly Sins. Jackie moaned around the cocks plowing her throat, letting her mind go blank as she enjoyed the fucking.

* * *

Molly's hands moved along the thick, eager rods of Futa Hero Blesser and Cock of Honor. Both were well lubricated by now, large rods throbbing with the desire for more fun with their duelist. Molly kept going, grinning up at them as they moaned from her affections. She gave both of their rods a loving kiss, but stopped before either of them could reach their peak.

They both moved back, allowing Molly to get onto her fours between them. She wiggled her hips for Blesser, opening her mouth wide for Honor. Neither of them hesitated, both moving in and thrusting into their duelist from either side. Molly moaned around Honor's thick rod as Blesser's pumped into her from behind, holding the Futa Hero's hips as she took her deeper inside.

Molly's skills with her futa duel spirits had only gotten better in the time she'd had them, and she was happy to prove it to them, her head bobbing easily along Honor's cock, taking it inch by inch into her well trained throat without gagging. One hand moved down between Honor's legs, gently rubbing her pussy as her cock was sheathed in Molly's warm, inviting throat.

Blesser didn't need to hold back from behind. After everything else she'd taken, Molly had proved she could handle herself. She gave her duelist a playful slap to her ass as her hips drove her cock harder into her tight, wet pussy. Molly's moans vibrated Honor's member as she began to deep throat it, but the pleasure didn't slow her down at all, and she kept it up as she went.

Both of the futa hero duel spirits tried to hold it back as long as possible to savor their time, knowing one of the others would step in the moment they came. Even straining themselves though, there was only so much they could do to hold it in. Blesser came first of course, groaning as she reached the end of her stamina and began pumping Molly's hole full of her thick, warm seed.

As she pulled out, it became clear that Honor wasn't far behind her. Honor grit her teeth as she tried to hold back, but she quickly realized it was a losing battle, and decided to focus her efforts on just making it as intense as she could. She started moving her hips even harder and faster, moaning as she fucked Molly's throat with all her strength. Molly eagerly gulped down her cum by the mouthful when she reached her limit, sighing in satisfaction when Honor pulled out of her and stepped back to let the next duel spirits have their turn.

Futa Tank lifted Molly up, holding her against her muscled body as her thick, monster of a member pressed threateningly against her tight asshole. Molly realized it wasn't so much a threat as it was a promise when Futa Monster lined herself up to Molly's pussy. It seemed they were intent of proving that they could rail their duelist harder than Futa Queen had. She must have been bragging about it earlier.

Whatever their reason, they held her tight between them as they both jerked their hips forward, penetrating Molly deep. Molly once again opted to keep her eyes closed, as it felt incredible, and she didn't want it to be ruined by seeing how her body was deforming from the thick log cocks plowing into her from either side. Were they normal humans, they'd have likely broken Molly into several pieces by now.

But without any need to worry, they just kept at it, using all their strength to try and hilt themselves as deeply inside of Molly as they could, their moans drowning out Molly's own as the tips of their cocks pressed together through her body. Molly didn't attempt to keep track of how many times she went over the edge between the two of them, simply letting it come to her as she went.

Molly was proud of herself for not blacking out when they both came inside of her. Granted, she was out of it for a few minutes while Cum Girl happily cleaned her body of the cum. "Thanks for that," Molly said when the slime girl of semen finished, "How about a little reward~?" She offered, indicating her mouth as she laid back down for the powerful duel spirit.

Cum girl happily moved herself over, planting herself on Molly's face and moaning as her tongue began moving fast inside of her pussy, swallowing thick globs of the cum that leaked from her constantly as she pleasured her. While she did this, she spread her legs open wide, beckoning the last of the futa heroes to come and join them. Futa Queen obliged without hesitation, moving between Molly's legs and lining herself up.

Unlike before, Molly was prepared for Futa Queen's power, and didn't let herself be tricked by how small (normal sized, but small by comparison) her cock was at first. Sure enough, after the first few thrusts, the Queen's cock began to grow and swell inside of her, hitting a little deeper and stretching a little further with each thrust, until she was burying a cock that would put Tank and Monster's to shame inside of Molly.

And still Molly managed to stay conscious through it all, taking the fucking as she ate Cum girl deeper, moving her hand to push a few fingers into her tight, puckered ass. Doing so proved to be easy, as she was already well lubricated by the cum. Queen's moans became louder the longer she went, Molly's body stretching around her cock as she thrust harder and faster into her.

When she and Cum girl were both reaching the end of their ropes, Futa Queen decided to go all out, burning out the last of her energy in a series of rapid, powerful thrusts that shook the entire bed, perhaps the entire room, and bottomed out almost painfully inside of Molly before she let out the biggest load of cum Molly had ever taken, rivalled only by the amount that Cum girl released with her orgasm seconds after.

Once both had recovered, and Cum girl had cleaned Molly out again, the duel spirits vanished, leaving Molly alone. She sat up and smiled as she called her last, and favorite, duel spirit to her. Futa Warrior appeared next to her on the bed, her armor already gone. She blushed lightly as Molly straddled her, still unable to help being flustered around her.

Molly leaned in to kiss her, letting Futa Warrior's tongue overtake and control her own as she moved her hips to take the spirit's cock inside of her pussy. In spite of the intense, impossible stretching she'd received from the others, the magic prevented it from lasting, and her slit gripped Futa Warrior just as tight as the others as she began riding her.

Molly broke the kiss and moved her head down to Futa Warrior's neck, kissing and sucking on it as she bounced faster on Warrior's cock. She listed to Futa Warrior moan, unable to get enough of it. She moaned back for her, knowing Futa Warrior probably loved it just as much.

It didn't matter that Futa Warrior wasn't her strongest nor most strategic card, she was her best. And starting now, she was going to make sure Futa Warrior never forgot it.

* * *

Price hadn't expected Jane and Jackie to even forgive him.

His most optimistic plan for the future was that he could at least adequate explain to them what an absolute nightmare his mind had been reduced to, the labyrinth of confusion and manipulation Liak had built around his brain.

He had not even presumed to be in control of himself at the time, and his disgust for his actions had only grown. With the manipulation, both mental and magical, removed from his mind, he could finally think straight and see Liak's lies for what they had been.

He had not, in his wildest dreams, expected the two girls to not only understand him, but actually forgive him. He didn't even believe it at first, assuming that he must be dreaming or worse, still be under Liak's mind control and only think that he was free.

Jane and Jackie knew that Price had been through an intense experience, even if they still didn't understand just how bad it had been and quite frankly didn't want to know.

They simply came to the mutual agreement that they would need to make Price comfortable with reality again.

The one bright side to how things had gone up to now, the two of them had more of less memorized Price's sensitive areas~

* * *

Azle and Liak had returned to their home realm, the former the victor in their little game in the mortal world.

Liak, as a result, was now effectively her slave for the few centuries, his punishment for being such a dick.

She had quite a few plans for what to do with her brother over the years, planning to milk him for all the pleasure she could get while minimizing the amount he got.

The only flaw in her plan being that, as big a game as he talked and as dominant as he played at being, she knew full well that when it came to each other, he was a shameless fucking sub. She could see it in Liak's eyes as she struck his C-ring locked member with her flog.

She sighed, supposing it couldn't be helped. At least this way he wouldn't be hurting anyone, and they could actually have fun together.

* * *

 **And with that, it is finally complete.**

 **I don't know how many people will actually read this, I wouldn't wait this long for a resolution to a story like this and I'll be shocked if any of you do.**

 **But I do appreciate any who did, and am truly sorry for it taking so long.**

 **But enough dwelling on the past, time only marches forward, and at the very moment this finale is posted, chapter one of a new Sex Monsters story, Sex Monster Island, has been posted… as a patron exclusive.**

 **Ah, how times change. It's only seven dollars a month to get access to all three patron exclusive stories, so consider it.**

 **Additionally, at the moment this chapter is posted, and for the week following, sinfulnature1123's patron page will also have a poll going to decide the next public stories to be focused on.**

 **Consider becoming a patron to earn writing requests, other unique rewards, or just to support the writing.**

 **And now, with this truly complete, let me say it properly: I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
